


The Army Goes Rolling Along

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: Military AU. Newly commissioned as Second Lieutenants in the US Army, West Point graduates Donna Moss, Charlie Young, and Carol Fitzpatrick arrive for their first post at Fort Belvoir, Virginia. Introduced to a new life and a new group of friends, the three years they spend here will be the toughest-and the best-of their lives.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. We're In The Army Now

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to do something that nobody on West Wing FanFiction has tried yet-a military AU. We’ll see most, if not all of the main characters as the story moves along. The story picks up where the Bartlet campaign would have started, in 1998. I have no firsthand knowledge of how the Army works, but have done lots of research; however, any errors made are completely mine. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: We’re In The Army Now (May 1998) 

It was the day that all cadets at the United States Military Academy at West Point had waited for-graduation day. In just a matter of hours, they would become college graduates and be sworn in as officers of the United States Army. Their time in the Army would be hard, they knew. But if there was anything their four years at West Point had taught them, it was to be ready for and embrace every challenge. 

Donnatella Moss couldn’t quite believe she had made it. From the outset of her childhood, she always believed her dreams of wanting to serve her country in the military would always be just that-dreams. She excelled in high school, and had just begun college at the University of Wisconsin when she first learned about West Point. She had heard of it, of course, but always assumed it would be too difficult for her to get into. After all, why would a first-rate military college want a girl from Wisconsin? But one of her favorite counselors at UW had encouraged her to apply. She put together the application package, finangled a nomination from her Congressman in Wisconsin, and had her acceptance in hand by the spring of 1994. She would have to attend all four years (her UW classes would only account for so much, and it was an intensive program), but she was well on her way to achieving her dream. 

And now, after four years of hard work, it was almost over. She sighed, looking around her dorm room for the last time. Her parents had flown up the day before for the graduation festivities leading up to the Commencement, and had helped her pack up everything but what she needed to get through the next three months to be driven back to Wisconsin. The day after graduation, she would drive to Fort Benning in Georgia to begin her officers’ training before taking her first post. 

“Donna?” A voice sounded at her door, bolting her from her thoughts. She turned to find her roommate and best friend, Carol Fitzpatrick, leaning against their door in full dress uniform. Carol had been one of the first people she’d met over four years ago when she was starting at West Point, and they had become fast friends. “Formation in five.” 

“Be right there.” she said, before smiling at her friend of four years. “Can you believe this is about to finally happen?” 

“Two hours and we’re going to be Second Lieutenants in the United States Army.” Carol said, almost in disbelief. She looked around. “Is it just me, or does this room seem smaller somehow?” 

“I know how you feel.” Donna replied, looking around at her home away from home for the last four years. 

Suddenly, a voice reverberated down the hall. “Outside for formation, let’s go!” 

Donna and Carol exchanged looks before hugging briefly. 

“We’ll meet up afterwards, right?” Donna confirmed. 

“Right!” Carol yelled back as they jogged outside. Donna stopped for a minute to make sure her hat was on and her dress uniform met all the standards before joining her fellow cadets outside. It was time to march to the stadium for graduation. 

… 

As Donna and her fellow cadets marched into the stadium, she took a brief glance into the stadium looking for her parents, but she knew she would never find them. After marching to her seat, the beginning of the ceremony went quickly. The Vice-President spoke, then the Chief of Staff of the Army, General Leo McGarry, gave speeches to the graduating class. 

Then, it was diploma time. Donna had decided to major in American Politics, although what drove her to that particular field she had no earthly clue. Maybe she thought it would be something to fall back on when her military career inevitably ended. She cheered loudly as Carol received her degree in Psychology. Then, it was her row’s turn. She stood anxiously as the cadet in front of her, Jack Milner, received his degree. 

Then, she heard, “Donnatella Moss!” She approached the Superintendent, saluted, accepted her degree while shaking his hand, and made her way down the dais, saluting each of the heads of the departments. She returned to her seat as each of the cadets in all three companies received their degrees. Then, all the cadets stood. Donna knew what this meant. The Superintendent approached the podium and led the Class of 1998 in the Army Oath of Office. Then there was the performance of the Army fight song, the invocation, and then, finally, finally…. 

“Class of 1998, dismissed!”

Everyone’s caps went up in the air as Donna spontaneously hugged all of her classmates within reach. They had all been through the battle together, and now it was over. After congratulating her classmates, she went off in search of her friends and family.

Meanwhile, Daniel Moss was trying in vain to search the crowd, knowing full well that he would never be able to find his daughter in the sea of faces surrounding him on the green. 

“Daniel, calm down, she’ll find us.” his wife Roberta told him. 

“I’m just excited, Roberta! It’s not everyday that your daughter graduates from a top school at the top of her class, and she’s not here to meet us!” 

“I can hear you, you know.” said a familiar voice from behind them. They spun around to find their daughter, an amused look on her face. 

“Donna!” Her mother exclaimed, racing up to envelop her in a hug. “Congratulations!” 

Daniel just stood with a misty look in his eyes. “Now there’s a sight to behold. My daughter in an Army uniform.” He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. “We’re very proud of you, sweetheart.” 

“Thanks, Daddy.” Donna said gratefully. She looked around before spotting familiar faces across the green. “Come on, guys. There’s some people I want you to meet.” 

Officer Josiah Bartlet had been Donna’s economics professor her first year at West Point. Having served tours in Vietnam and Cambodia during the 1960s and 1970s, he had risen to the rank of Chief Warrant Officer and had served as a professor and academic advisor at West Point since 1982. Upon learning that Donna was struggling in his economics class, he offered to personally tutor her to succeed in his class. At around the same time, he also became her academic advisor, guiding her not only towards her academic degree in American Politics but also guiding her in her personal growth. His wife Abbey, a matronly military wife her entire married life, had a soft spot for wayward students who couldn’t always afford to go home every school break. So, Donna and Carol (who hailed from Ohio) spent many dinners at the Bartlet home in nearby Peekskill on weekends and during holiday breaks. 

Their three daughters also were destined for military careers. Their eldest daughter Elizabeth, a West Point graduate, had been an Army aviator before being paralyzed in a helicopter crash during Operation Desert Storm; having been discharged with full honors as a Colonel, she now lived in New Hampshire. Ellie Bartlet took a slightly different route: attending Johns Hopkins University for undergrad, she attended medical school on a ROTC scholarship and was now an Army medic. And the youngest, Zoey, was now a third-year cadet at West Point. She had met and started dating Charlie Young, another one of Officer Bartlet’s students who was in Donna’s year, and through the Bartlets, Donna and Charlie had also become good friends. 

Now, Donna led her parents over to the Bartlet family, who were congratulating Charlie and chatting with their daughters. Donna noticed that Ellie wore her combat uniform, while Elizabeth was dressed in civilian clothes and Zoey in her full cadet dress uniform. Officer Bartlet was speaking intently with Charlie before he turned and noticed Donna approaching. 

“There she is!” Officer Bartlet proclaimed loudly. “Another success story!” He strolled over to Donna and her parents. “We’re all very proud of you, Donnatella.” 

Donna flushed pink. Officer Bartlet was the only person besides her parents who ever used her full name. “Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you, sir.” 

Officer Bartlet patted her shoulder affectionately before turning his attention to the Mosses. “You must be Donna’s parents. That is a wonderful young woman you’ve raised. You should be very proud.” 

“We are, very much, sir.” Daniel told him, placing an arm around Donna’s shoulders. “We wouldn’t have chosen this path for her, but it’s clear she has created a life for herself.” 

Donna internally puffed up with pride at her father’s words. He had finally accepted her chosen career in life. 

“She certainly has.” Officer Bartlet said. “Come meet the rest of my family.”, he continued, leading them over. “Mr. and Mrs. Moss, may I present my wife, Abigail Bartlet. Abbey, these are Donna’s parents.” 

“We’ve heard wonderful things about you.” Roberta as she and Abbey shook hands. 

“Likewise.” Abbey said politely. “Donna’s a wonderful young lady, and it’s been an absolute pleasure getting to know her. You know, if you need any advice about being a military mom, I’d be happy to answer any questions you may have.” 

“Thank you.” Roberta replied, surprised. 

Meanwhile, Donna had wandered over to her friends. “Hi, Charlie. Congratulations!” she said, hugging the younger black man. 

“Thanks, Donna.” Charlie responded. 

“Zoey, this’ll be you next year. You ready?” 

“So ready!” Zoey said. “I can’t wait to start serving my country.” 

Donna smiled, then turned to the other two Bartlet daughters. “Hey, Ellie.” she said, hugging the older woman. They were only a year apart in age, and Donna had felt connected to her right away. 

“Ellie, did you tell Donna your news yet?” Abbey called from over near Donna’s parents. 

“What news?” Donna asked quizzically. 

“I got my deployment orders.” 

Donna’s jaw dropped. “Where? When?” 

“Afghanistan. I leave Monday.” 

“Wow.” was all Donna could say in response. “I’m glad I got to see you before you had to leave.” 

“Me, too.” Ellie replied. “I’m glad I was able to see you and Charlie graduate.” 

Abbey then interrupted the conversation, asking if the Bartlets could treat the Moss and Fitzpatrick families to lunch. All the parties (including Carol and her parents, who had finally walked up) agreed, and they spent the rest of the day visiting. 

… 

Twelve weeks later, Newington, VA (near Fort Belvoir): 

It was now August, and the normally quiet suburb of Newington, VA was hopping with nightlife: mainly soldiers from the nearby Fort Belvoir and other military installations across the state. 

Donna (now officially, with a military ID to prove it, Second Lieutenant Donnatella Moss) drove up, looking for somewhere to stop and have a drink. She never drank much, but wanted one to celebrate her last night of freedom before reporting to her first-ever Army post, Fort Belvoir, in the morning. 

She was exhausted, too. She had just completed twelve weeks of intensive training in infantry at the BOLC (Basic Officer Leader Course) parts I and II training course in Fort Benning, Georgia. It had been hard, it had been tough, but at least she could say with conviction that her years at West Point had prepared her well for the rigors of basic training. Not that her parents were happy when she elected to go straight to Virginia after graduation rather than come home to Wisconsin for a few days, but she felt it was for the best. She had gone to the base that afternoon to get processed, but didn’t need to move into the barracks until her post officially began the next day. 

Finally, she came across a bar that looked promising: Shooters Sports Bar and Grill. Well, she didn’t really care for sports, but at least she could sit down somewhere and have a drink. She parked her car, pulled on the US Army sweatshirt that was her near-constant companion over her light green polo shirt, and headed inside. 

Quickly finding the bar, she sat down. 

“And what can I get you, ma’am?” the bartender asked. 

Donna couldn’t tell if he was this polite with all of his customers or if he was intimidated by her sweatshirt, being they were near a military base. Donna took a gamble that it was the latter; she wondered just how much more awkward it would get if she had walked in in her uniform. 

But before Donna could answer, there was a very familiar voice behind her: “Oh, just get her some seltzer water, she barely drinks anyway.” 

Donna whirled around and found herself face to face with Carol Fitzpatrick. 

“Oh my God, how have you been? What are you doing here?” Donna said, jumping up to greet her friend with a hug. 

“Just passing through on my way to base. I’ve been in BOLC training all summer.” Carol replied. 

“Me too! What’s your station?” 

“Fort Belvoir, 29th Infantry.” 

“Get out! That’s where I am!” 

“Oh!” Carol said excitedly. “Guess we’re working together! And I hear Young’s gonna be there too.” 

“Where’d you hear that?” 

“I have it on good source from his girlfriend.” 

“How is Zoey?” 

“Itching to start her final year. I keep telling her to be careful what she wishes for. In a year, she’s gonna wish she was back at West Point.” Carol grabbed the bar stool next to Donna. “So, you order yet?” 

“Well, you kinda ordered for me.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just remembered that you never used to go out to bars with us.” 

“Well, I think I’m gonna order something. Bartender?” The guy turned around at Donna’s voice. “Two absolut martinis, please.” 

“Well, well, well, aren’t we adventurous?” Carol remarked. 

“What? It’s our last night of freedom, let’s live a little!” Donna replied. “Tomorrow, we are going to report to our first Army post and turn over our lives for five years.” 

Carol chuckled. “I guess you’re right.” 

On their second round of drinks, Carol turned around, then turned to Donna. “Moss, don’t look now, but there’s a cute guy checking you out at 3:00.” 

Donna turned around. “I told you not to look!” 

“He’s cute.” A guy with curly hair, dressed in civilian clothes with an Army cap, had wandered into the restaurant and approached the bar. 

“Ladies.” he greeted, tipping his cap and settling down next to them. 

“Hi.” Donna said. 

“You got names, or…” 

“Carol, Donna.” Carol said, indicating them both. 

They started talking, and Donna found herself getting more and more interested in the man. 

… 

The rest of the night was a blur, but the next thing Donna knew, she was waking up in an unfamiliar apartment-not the hotel room she had rented until she could move into the barracks. She knew what had happened almost immediately when she realized her clothes were conspicuously absent from her body. She turned her attention to what had awoken her-her watch alarm, which was beeping in the tangles of her clothes on the apartment floor. She sat up, grabbing for her watch and clothes. She snuck a glance at the guy in the bed-he looked familiar; she thought she had met him last night, but she couldn’t quite place him. Her watch read 4:00 am-a little under an hour before she needed to be on post. She dressed quickly and discreetly, and noticed her head was buzzing-obviously she hadn’t drunk enough to have a full hangover, but enough to sleep with a guy while barely remembering his name in the process. 

“Way to go, Moss.” she muttered. “Way to kick off your first day in the Army.” 

She had pulled on her shoes and was crossing the apartment when a voice from the bed said-

“Sneaking out already?” 

She whirled around. “Yeah, I have to get to work.” 

His face screwed up. “What job makes you get up at 4 am?” 

“The Army.” 

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess the Army sweatshirt should’ve given it away. You at Ft. Belvoir?” 

She nodded. “Listen, I doubt we’ll ever see each other again, so it was nice to meet you...God, I’m sorry, my head’s buzzing, I’m blanking on your name.” 

“Josh.” he responded. “It’s Josh.” 

“Donna.” she replied. 

“Donna.” he repeated. “That’s pretty. Nice to meet you too.” 

“Thank you. I need to go.” 

With that, she headed out of the apartment to the first day of the rest of her life. She pulled out her cell phone as she walked out to her car-how she had managed to get it over there from Shooters, she had no idea. A small smile played on her lips as she dialed a familiar number. Wait until Carol heard about this. 

A/N: To be continued! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. You may already have your suspicions about where Josh falls into this, but all will be made clear in the next chapter-stay tuned.


	2. Day One

A/N: On to chapter 2! Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting, please read and review! Again, caution: any errors I have made are completely mine. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Day One 

The large expanse of buildings that made up Fort Belvoir were still dark when Donna pulled up to the watchmen’s gate at 4:30 in the morning. The drive from this guy Josh’s apartment had only taken 10 minutes, but on account of her nerves, it felt like much longer. She was still in her sweats from the previous night, and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that she had done hurriedly in the car-not exactly the best first impression she could make going onto post for her first day. She pulled her 1983 Pontiac 6000 up to the gate and rolled down her window. 

“Second Lieutenant Donnatella Moss, reporting for duty.” She said as officially as she could. She hoped that by acting professional, maybe no one would notice right away that she didn’t exactly look professional at the moment. 

The older female Army official looked unamused. “ID.” 

Donna handed over her newly-issued military ID. “I was processed yesterday.” 

The woman nodded once, before handing back the ID. Donna caught a glimpse of the woman’s ID: Captain Margaret Hooper, US Army. 

“Go around the back, take a right, park over there, and you’ll find the barracks pretty quick.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Donna replied. 

“And one thing more.” Donna nodded. “There’s latrines in front of the barracks, in case you want to duck in and change before inspection.” Captain Hooper gave her a pointed look. 

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.” Donna said gratefully. She stepped on the gas and pulled off toward the barracks as soon as the arm was lifted. 

As soon as she got in, per Captain Hooper’s suggestion, she ducked into the bathroom and changed hurriedly into her daily service uniform. She placed her civilian clothes in her green Army bag with much of her belongings, then stopped at the front desk. The sergeant in charge directed her to the fourth floor, room 420. 

Donna took the stairs (she considered the elevator, but figured she better get used to lots of physical activity) then pulled open the door to room 420. She was pleasantly surprised to see Carol already unpacking. 

“No way, we’re rooming together?” Donna asked. 

Carol nodded, grinning. “Stroke of luck, I guess. Girls on this side, guys on the other side.” 

Donna nodded and smiled back. “You pick a bunk yet?” 

“Top. You get bottom.” Carol grinned a sly grin, a look that Donna recognized. “So...tell me about this guy last night.” 

Donna groaned slightly. “I barely remember last night.” 

“Come on, Moss. You have to give me something. You slept with someone the night before we started our first Army post! Do you at least know his name?” 

She hesitated. “Josh. His name is Josh.” 

“Cute. Did you talk to him before you left?” 

“Yes, he saw I was in the Army, and I told him it was likely we would never see each other again.” 

But before Carol could say anything else, a loud voice reverberated down the hall. “OFFICER ON DECK! FALL IN AND REPORT FOR INSPECTION! ATTEN-HUT!” 

Donna and Carol both ran out of their room and got into formation with the rest of the floor. Donna looked slightly to the left and saw a middle-aged woman (not that much older than Elizabeth Bartlet, she noted) in full service uniform, standing at the other end of the hallway. 

“That’s our CO?” Carol murmured to Donna. 

“What were you expecting, a man?” 

“Kinda.” 

“Listen up!” the woman yelled, shutting both young officers up right away. “My name is Major Cregg, I’m your CO. Do not do anything to make me your enemy, nothing good will come of it. I assume most of you on this floor are officers, several from West Point, so I’m not going to repeat basics. When I come to you, you will step forward and give your name and rank, and remain forward for inspection. Do I make myself clear?” 

“MA’AM, YES, MA’AM!” everyone chorused. 

Major Cregg started at the end of the row, and worked her way down. Donna frantically made sure her hair was in place. She knew there wasn’t much that could be done now about the wrinkles in her uniform, but she hoped she would pass anyway. 

Then Donna heard, “Second Lieutenant Carol Fitzpatrick, ma’am.” 

Staring at her for a long moment, Major Cregg said, “Alright, you pass. Step back.” 

Then, it was Donna’s turn. 

“Second Lieutenant Donnatella Moss, ma’am.” she stated loudly and clearly. 

“Donnatella. Interesting name. Your mother came up with it?” Major Cregg asked, though Donna could tell it was not a question of casual interest. 

“Yes, ma’am, as a matter of fact.” 

Major Cregg looked her over. “Your hat’s crooked. And your uniform’s a mess. What did you do, sleep in it?” 

Donna said nothing. “You wanna answer me there, Moss?” Major Cregg said as severely as possible. 

“Yes, ma’am! No, ma’am, I didn’t sleep in my uniform.” 

“Was it or was it not made clear to you the standards of ironing and laundering your uniform?” 

“Yes, ma’am, it was.” 

Major Cregg was silent. Then she spoke up again. “See that’s it in proper standards before breakfast, understood?” 

Donna nodded. 

“I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?” 

“YES, MA’AM!” 

“STEP BACK!” Donna immediately did so. 

“All right, listen up! On my order, you will march downstairs and outside for calisthenics. LEFT FACE!” 

The two rows turned. 

“FORWARD MARCH!” 

In perfect formation, the commissioned officers marched outside, where for the next two hours they were put through intense physical training. Donna had assumed that after West Point, she would be commanding her own unit, but she wasn’t about to ask.

“Up! Down! Up! Down! Keep those backs straight!” Major Cregg yelled. “Don’t even think about slacking off!” 

After push-ups, an obstacle course, and a two-mile run, the officers were more than ready to eat. But first, Donna had to fix her uniform. She went back to her room and ironed it until it was crisp. Then, she returned to the Mess Hall and ate, where she learned her first lesson as a soldier: you ate what was in front in you and you didn’t complain, even when the food in front of you was barely identifiable. 

After breakfast, they had a half an hour to take care of any personal needs. Once they were finished with that, there was a room inspection, where Major Cregg was joined by an unfamiliar middle-aged Latino officer in dress uniform. 

“Lieutenant Moss, Lieutenant Fitzpatrick, this is Colonel Santos, the director of this garrison. You won’t be seeing him much, but he wanted to make sure he introduced himself to all the new officers.” Major Cregg announced. 

“Lieutenants.” Colonel Santos greeted politely. Donna and Carol fell into formation quickly. “Welcome to the 29th.” 

“Thank you, sir.” they responded in unison. 

“Carry on.” Colonel Santos told them as he headed back to his office. 

After the room inspection, they began what they assumed would be a part of their daily routines: shooting drills and maintenance, among other related tasks. By lunch, they had worked harder than they had in a while, even in officers’ training. Most of it, however, was training for what came after lunch: taking command of their own units. 

“All right.” Donna stood in front of her own small platoon, which consisted of about ten enlisted soldiers. “We’re going to be working on weapon maintenance and on operating your ammunition equipment. This should all be review, so let’s get to work.” 

For the next three hours, Donna put her platoon through several different drills and weapons placements. She also instructed them on how to assemble and disassemble more complicated weapons in the fields. 

At 4:30, she called out, “FALL IN!” 

The platoon immediately got into formation, and Donna was pleased to see them all fall in quickly. 

“I’d like to thank you all for making my job easy on me. Tomorrow, we do more drills. You!” She indicated the soldier on the far left. “What’s your name?” 

“Corporal Cliff Calley, ma’am.” the soldier stated. 

“Corporal Calley, will you lead the men to the barracks, and then you all are dismissed for the day.” 

Calley nodded, and in quick succession, led the soldiers out of the area. After ensuring all of her equipment was properly stowed away, she headed back to her own room to get ready for dinner. 

Carol was already getting ready when Donna walked in. “How was your afternoon?” 

“Good, thanks. I really think my new platoon’s going to work out nicely. How about yours?” 

“A couple of them are rough and need work, but I think I can whip them into shape. I’m just not used to leading.” 

“We were at West Point for four years! How can you not be used to leading?” 

“Easy. You were proactive, knew what you wanted when you wanted it. You were a natural leader. Bartlet could see that, that’s why he put you in charge of the debate team.” 

“But you were on the team. You led us in drills all the time!” 

“Yeah, but I never would’ve had that same leadership experience if Bartlet hadn’t pushed me into it.” 

“You know, I’m very glad to hear you say that,” a voice boomed from the doorway. “I happen to think you were two of the finest debate team members I ever had.” They turned to find Officer Bartlet in the doorway. 

“Officer Bartlet, sir.” Donna exclaimed in disbelief, as she and Carol snapped to attention. “What a pleasant surprise!” 

“You look wonderful, both of you.” he said, stepping further into the room. “Then I take it officers’ training did not completely destroy you.” 

“No, sir, it didn’t.” Donna said, still amazed by the fact that their old West Point professor was standing in their barracks room. 

“And how has your first day been?” 

“Difficult, but quite successful, sir.” Carol responded. 

“And do you agree with Lieutenant Fitzpatrick’s assessment, Lieutenant Moss?” 

Donna nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Oh, and look who I found wandering around the barracks?” Officer Bartlet moved to reveal Charlie Young. 

“Charlie!” Donna said delightedly. “It’s so good to see you!” She enveloped the young lieutenant in a hug. 

“You, too, Donna.” Charlie smiled. 

Just then, Officer Bartlet interrupted the mini-reunion. “Now, would it be all right if I escorted the three of you to the Mess Hall? There’s a former student of mine I would like to introduce you to.” 

“Of course, sir.” Donna replied for the three of them. 

As they began to walk down the hall to the Mess, Donna asked, “How’s Ellie doing in Afghanistan? Have you heard from her?” The middle Bartlet daughter had not been far from Donna’s thoughts since Ellie had told her she was deploying shortly after graduation. 

Officer Bartlet replied, “Oh, she writes a lot, we write back just as often. She calls sometimes, too, as she did last week. Abbey nearly cried, it was such a relief to hear her voice. Oh, and the latest in technology, I almost forgot!” 

“Sir?” 

“They have a computer over there with a webcam. It’s all very Stone Age, but if we set up a time to talk that coincides with when she’s available, we can set up the same webcam link on our computer at home and talk to her.” 

“Wait, so you can see each other on the computer screen and everything?” This was news to Donna. 

“Yes. We can’t do it often, because of how much time and effort it takes to set up, but when we do, it’s so wonderful to see her.” 

“I’d never heard of that before.” Donna said thoughtfully. Technology sure had improved since she was little, when it was considered a novelty just to have more than one TV in the house. 

They had reached the Mess Hall, and before they had gotten very far, they were stopped by a younger woman in uniform who saluted Officer Bartlet. Officer Bartlet saluted back, then took the woman’s hand. 

“Mallory, it’s wonderful to see you again.” 

“You as well, sir.” the woman said. 

“How’s your father? I was sorry to hear about your parents.” 

“Thank you, sir. My dad’s working as hard as ever, trying to forget the fact that my mom couldn’t take it anymore.” 

The three new lieutenants watched the scene in front of them with interest. 

“Oh, my apologies. Lieutenants Moss, Fitzpatrick, and Young, this is Corporal Mallory O’Brien. She and I go way back. Corporal, these are three of my former students at West Point, top of their class last year.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” 

“How do you know her, sir?” Carol wanted to know. 

“Her father and I have been friends for years. She and Elizabeth are about the same age. Her father’s also very high up in the military. Perhaps you’ve heard of, oh, say, Leo McGarry?” Officer Bartlet grinned, waiting for their reaction. 

Donna and Carol’s mouths dropped open. 

“You’re Leo McGarry’s daughter?” Donna asked. 

“Hence why I’m in the military. It’s kind of a family thing.” Mallory laughed. “I should get back to my table, but it was wonderful to see you again, Officer Bartlet.” She nodded to the three of them, then headed out of their sightline. 

“Mallory’s a delightful girl, always has been.” Officer Bartlet commented. “Now, where was I? Oh, yes!” He led them over to a table further down the room where, to Donna’s astonishment, she found Major Cregg sitting with an older soldier, and three younger soldiers. All five stood and saluted when they noticed that they were not alone. 

“At ease.” Officer Bartlet announced. They relaxed, but remained standing. “I just wanted to introduce a few of my former students that I want you to keep an eye out for, top of their class at West Point last spring. Lieutenant Donna Moss, Lieutenant Carol Fitzpatrick, and Lieutenant Charlie Young, I would like to introduce you to Major C.J. Cregg.” 

“Oh, we’ve met.” Major Cregg responded. “Two of them are under my command.” 

“Major Cregg.” Carol and Donna both immediately acknowledged. 

“Well, then it should be very easy for you to take them under your wing, then.” Officer Bartlet replied. “This is Colonel Toby Ziegler.” he continued, indicating the older man with salt and pepper hair. 

“Get used to the Army life very quickly.” Colonel Ziegler said dryly. 

“Major Cregg was one of my finest students back in the late 1980s. She’ll take fine care of you. Now,” Officer Bartlet continued on to the rest of the table. “I am entrusting these lieutenants to you. Be. Nice.” 

“Yes, sir, Officer.” all five chorused. 

“Why don’t you take a seat, Lieutenants.” Major Cregg invited, indicating the three seats across from her and Colonel Ziegler. They all sat down mutely as Officer Bartlet twinkled an eye at them and walked away, leaving his former students to their own devices. 

“Yeah, Cregg, be nice to the newbies.” said a taunting voice from the end of the table. 

“Oh, don’t mind Lyman.” Major Cregg said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “He’s just ticked that all of a sudden there are people here fifteen years younger than him, ranking higher and making more money.” 

“We should probably introduce ourselves.” said a bespectacled younger man, not the one who had just spoken a minute earlier. “I’m Sergeant Will Bailey. The guy next to me is Sergeant Sam Seaborn.” 

A brunette wearing his Army hat waved. “Welcome aboard.” he called. Donna could tell she was going to like him. 

“And this is Staff Sergeant Josh Lyman.” Sergeant Bailey continued, indicating a man with short, yet curly brown hair who waved half-heartedly. 

“You wanna make eye contact there, Lyman?” Major Cregg asked sharply. 

Staff Sergeant Lyman looked up from his so-called dinner (if one called soda pop and a bag of chips dinner) and made eye contact with the officers. “Nice to meet you.” 

He looked familiar, Donna noted curiously, that was strange. 

Suddenly, she gasped. Luckily, it was quietly enough that no one else noticed except for Major Cregg. “Moss, you all right?” 

“Yes, yes, ma’am.” Donna recovered quickly. “I was thinking of something else, I apologize.” 

Major Cregg looked at her for a moment, then went back to her sandwich. 

But inside, Donna’s head was spinning. She was sure-no, she was almost positive-that Staff Sergeant Lyman was the same Josh she had met at the bar the previous evening. The same guy whose apartment she had snuck out of at 4 AM. But it couldn’t be him. Could it? 

A/N: And, to be continued! I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter and all the characters I dropped into it. I intended on almost all of the main characters to be introduced in this chapter, but the recurring characters such as Margaret and Cliff, I had not intended on having in the story at all. I was trying to think of characters I could include as minor characters in this story when all of a sudden, I just saw them in my head. Please feel free to leave a review, let me know what you thought!


	3. What Have We Done?

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! It’s long, but it keeps the story going. Please read and review! I really want to know what people think since there’s never been anything like this up here before. 

Chapter 3: What Have We Done? 

For all life had thrown at Staff Sergeant Josh Lyman, nothing could’ve surprised him as much as what had just happened. And life had thrown a lot at Josh Lyman. 

He was born on an Army base, Camp Murray in Washington State, while his father served in the Army National Guard. While growing up, he moved three times while his father served two tours in Vietnam. And then, right when his father left the Army and he thought his family was finally going to get back to normal, tragedy struck. His sister Joanie, seven years older, was killed at 14 in a fire. Josh, 7, survived with no injuries. 

With Joanie, the family talent, gone, the attention turned to Josh, the family intellectual. His father pushed him to serve his country, while his mother pushed him to go to college. In the end, he ended up pleasing both: he attended Harvard, graduating with a degree in political science. Then after college, he enlisted in the Army. For a few years, he did peacetime work, working his way up the enlisted ranks. 

Then, the Gulf War came calling. Within weeks of the initial US invasion, he received word that his unit was being deployed to Kuwait. Leaving his parents in Connecticut, he left and spent a year battling in the Persian Gulf. When Operation Desert Storm happened, he was right there on the front lines. Until the firestorm. 

When Josh woke up in a military hospital in Landstuhl, Germany, he discovered his mother weeping by his bedside in Hebrew, praying for healing. In time, he learned that he had been shot in the chest. Most thought he would not be able to return to active duty, but he proved them all wrong. Unfortunately (or possibly fortunately), the Gulf War had ended by the time he recovered. 

That had been his biggest challenge that he had faced in fourteen years in active duty in the Army. Until now. 

… 

Josh sat at the table in the Mess Hall with his Army buddies, trying to be cordial to the new lieutenants that Officer Bartlet, CJ’s old professor, had dropped off. He didn’t know anything about the man or the brunette woman that now sat at his table. But the blonde, however... 

He knew-he just knew-that it was Donna. Donna the Army girl. He had assumed, when she mentioned she worked at Fort Belvoir, that she was enlisted like him, that it wouldn’t be a big deal if they ran into each other again. Never in a million years had he expected that she would outrank him, that she would’ve gone to West Point. West Point! The premier military academy! He couldn’t compete with that. But still, he knew that something had changed the night before, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

He ate his chips and was deep in thought as his pals Sam and CJ engaged the new lieutenants in conversation, and he thought about the girl he had met last night. Donna was sweet, funny, and beautiful. She was in the Army, so she was driven. Suddenly, Josh knew exactly what he was feeling. It was love. He was in love with this woman. A woman who outranked him. 

An hour later, everyone had gone to the barracks and their off-post apartments, finished for the night. Sergeant Sam Seaborn knew there was something bothering his roommate and best friend. He just didn’t know what. 

Finally, Josh turned to him and said, “Sam, if I tell you something, I need you to try not to freak out.” 

“What’s up?” Sam asked nonchalantly. 

“You know the new lieutenants that CJ’s old professor brought over at dinner?” 

“Yeah?” 

“And you know how I told you I brought someone back from the bar last night?” 

“Yeah, what does that have to do with-” Then it hit him. “Lyman, are you saying that the woman you slept with last night is one of the new officers we met today?” 

Josh mutely nodded. 

“The brunette or the blonde?”

“The blonde.” 

“Oh my God, what is wrong with you?” 

“Okay, you’re freaking out. You promised not to freak out!” 

“You slept with an officer?” 

“I didn’t know she was an officer!” 

“God, Josh, do you know how much trouble you can get into for even looking at a superior wrong?” 

“You think I don’t know that?” 

“This is bad on so many levels.” Sam said with a hand on his forehead. 

“Almost as bad as you having a crush on O’Brien?” 

“Don’t turn this around on me!” Sam snapped. “At least O’Brien’s only three ranks behind me.” 

“There’s more.” Josh interrupted. 

“More? How can there possibly be any more to this? This is a mistake.” 

“I’m in love with her.” 

“You’re in love?” 

“Yeah, which is why I know this is never going to go anywhere.” Josh sat down, defeated. 

Sam sat down next to him. “I’m sorry, man.” 

… 

Carol was worried. Donna had been unusually quiet since they had gotten back to the barracks from dinner. Donna was a quiet person by nature, but she hadn’t said a word since they got back. 

“Donna, are you OK? You haven’t said anything since the Mess.” 

Donna made eye contact with Carol and sighed. She figured she would have to tell her eventually. 

“I have to tell you something.” 

“What?” 

“It’s about the guy I met last night.” 

“Oh, yeah. Josh, right?” 

“Well, let’s just say he was in the group we met today.” 

Carol was confused. Then it clicked. “Seaborn?” 

“Lyman.” 

“Lyman? LYMAN?! The Staff Sergeant too arrogant for his own good? That Josh Lyman?” 

“Yes, that Josh Lyman.” 

“You know he’s enlisted, right?” 

“Right.” 

“And you know how incredibly morally and ethically wrong this is?” 

“Of course I know! God, I’ve been worrying about it since dinner!” 

“Look, it’s OK, it’ll be OK.” Carol tried to reassure her. “You didn’t know he was in the Army when you guys met, right?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t find out until I met him today.” 

“Then you can say that you didn’t know at the time. You won’t be penalized for any of it.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Donna sighed, flopping back onto her bed. “I just can’t help like feeling I just made the biggest mistake of my life, and I’ve barely even started in the Army yet.” 

Carol patted her arm sympathetically as her roommate spent their first night on post bemoaning her big mistake. 

… 

Josh couldn’t catch up with Donna until the next morning, but he knew he had to talk to her, make sure that maybe he hadn’t made a mistake. Maybe, just maybe, she reciprocated his feelings. 

“Lieutenant Moss!” 

Donna heard him coming, and tried to speed up. Maybe he’d think she was busy. 

“Lieutenant Moss!” 

She saw him speeding up behind her, and quickened her steps. 

“Donna!” 

That stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to find Josh with a smirk on his face. 

“Got your attention, didn’t I?” 

“Staff Sergeant Lyman.” She greeted Josh, trying to be professional. 

“We need to talk.” 

“All due respect, Lyman, I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.” 

“All due respect, Lieutenant, but I think there is.” Josh lowered his voice. 

“This is hardly the time or place.” Suddenly, Donna realized that the only way she would get him off her path was to talk to him. 

She pointed behind him. “Locker room. Now.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Donna winced at the use of “ma’am” but let it slide. 

The second they were in the locker room and behind closed doors, Josh said, “Look, about the other night-” 

“The other night was a mistake.” 

“Um...a mistake?” 

“Yes, you heard me. An honest mistake, an accident, a serious error in judgment.” 

“That’s really how you feel?” 

“You’re enlisted and I’m an officer. Do you know how many codes of ethics we broke?” 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true, but-“ 

“No buts! I don’t know about you, but I don’t particularly feel like being court-martialed on my first day.” 

“No one knows about it, so no one will be looking for a scapegoat. Besides-“ 

Josh bit his tongue. He knew once he said this, there was no taking it back. 

“I’m in love with you.”

Donna was quiet for a second. Then she said, “The Army Code of Conduct prohibits me from physically striking you in uniform, but believe you me that I say this with all the inflection with which it was intended: Snap out of it!” 

Josh laughed a little. “Ah, see, I see what you did there. I guess I am kind of like Nicolas Cage.” 

“Except this isn’t an 80s romantic comedy!” Donna replied, exasperated. “This is you, and me, and the knowledge that we made a mistake. Thank God it can still be walked back. No one has to know about it.” 

“Donna-“ 

“That’s Lieutenant to you.” she replied coolly. “This conversation is over. And whatever this is, that’s over too.” She turned on her heel and marched out of the locker room, leaving Josh bewildered. 

… 

Three nights later, the first Friday of Donna’s post, Josh had reached a decision. Okay, so she wasn’t interested in him romantically. That made a lot of sense. They couldn’t be involved while they were on the same post anyway. But why couldn’t they be friends? 

That Friday night, when Colonel Santos announced the end of the day and wished them a good weekend, he announced, “Enjoy the weekend, you might not get another like it for a while!” 

Major CJ Cregg went up to her pal, Toby Ziegler, and asked, “Woody’s?” 

“You bet! Hey, Seaborn, Lyman, Bailey! Cregg and I are going to Woody’s, you in?” 

“Yeah, we’re in!” Sam and Will both replied. 

“Hey, you know what?” CJ said, suddenly inspired. “Lyman!” 

Josh turned around. “Yeah?” 

“Go see if the new Lieutenants want to join us.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Josh thought this would be the perfect opportunity to reach out to Donna. 

Donna and Carol were reading in their room. Donna was trying to review some new training procedures. Suddenly, there was a rap on the door, and Donna looked up to see Josh at the door. 

“Ladies.” Josh greeted the two. 

“What can we do for you, Staff Sergeant Lyman?” Donna asked. 

“So, we’re all going to this local pool hall. An evening of civilian life. Are you in?” 

“Well, sure.” Carol replied. “Moss, you in?” 

Donna thought about it. She did think it would be fun, as long as she could spend as much time away from Josh Lyman as humanly possible. 

“Okay, I’m in.” Donna said. 

Ten minutes later, Charlie (who Josh had invited), Carol and Donna were pulling up to the pool hall in Donna’s Pontiac, dressed in civilian clothes. Donna was wearing a cotton pink and white striped shirt under her Army sweatshirt with jeans, while Carol was dressed in a pink knit shirt. Charlie was wearing a knit pullover. They got out and headed inside, where Sam waved them over. 

“Hey, guys.” Donna greeted them as they walked over. 

“I’m gonna go get drinks, you two want anything?” CJ asked. 

“Um, just get me some cider, please.” Donna requested. 

“That’s what I’m having.” Josh said off to the side.

Donna turned around. “Really?” 

“Yeah. Why can’t we have the same thing?” 

“I guess we can.” 

Josh sighed. It was no secret that things were awkward between the two of them. Luckily, Carol broke up the silence by asking, “Okay, so I’m just curious. What brought you all to the Army?” 

“College.” Will started. “I was majoring in Journalism, and my dad kept pushing me to really do something with my life. And then one day this Army recruiter came to campus, and before I knew it, I was enrolling in basic training. Never finished my degree, but at least this is a living.” 

“Do you think you’ll ever go back?” Donna asked him. 

“Maybe someday.” Will shrugged. “I like what I’m doing here. I think this contract might be my last, though.” 

Sam was next. “I was gonna go to law school, but when I started college, the Iranian hostage crisis had just started. And I saw all these soldiers, going in to try to free the hostages, and I thought, Why can’t I do something like that with my life? So, the second I graduated, I enlisted. My parents weren’t thrilled that I never went to law school, but they understood that this was my calling.” 

Then, it was Toby’s turn. “I didn’t have the best family life, first off. My dad split, my mom was working two jobs, and I felt pretty alone in the world. Back when I was a teenager, the draft was just starting. I didn’t think there was a chance I would get picked, but my mom was so frightened. She told me, ‘Tobias, you are going to go to college.’ She wanted me to go to college and defer the draft. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought that I belonged in some place like the Army. But I did want to go to college. So I applied to NYU, Columbia, West Point, and the Naval Academy. And I got into all four.” 

“But you picked West Point?” Carol asked. 

“Yeah. I wanted to get some purpose and direction in my life, and the Army seemed like the best place to do that.” 

“Go Army!” CJ cried out. The whole table cracked up. 

“Well, how about you, CJ? Tell them about how you got into this.” Toby urged her. 

“Well,” CJ began. “I was born at the very beginning of Vietnam. My brothers were 14 and 12 when I was born, and by the time I was in grade school, they had both been drafted. I used to watch them when they were on leave, feeling so proud to see them in their uniforms. I wanted to do what they were doing. Naturally, my parents laughed it off. My brothers would tease me that girls didn’t belong in the Army. Well, then when I was 12, I read in the papers about the first female cadets to enter West Point.” 

“I remember.” Donna contributed. 

“And then, I thought, I can do this. I can really do this. So I worked my butt off in school, getting the best grades and getting in the best physical shape possible. And then, miracle of miracles, I actually got accepted. And I graduated. Charlie?” 

Charlie talked about how his mom was a cop, and how he wanted to be just like her and defend his country. Then he heard about West Point, and was not only offered admission, but a full scholarship. He also talked about how, when his mom was killed in the line of duty, he almost quit, but he realized that he had to finish what he started for his mom. 

Carol gave a similar story to CJ, about getting her dreams discarded until she read that women could be in the Army too. 

Josh talked about his story about going to Harvard and then enlisting, in order to please both parents. Donna, in spite of her annoyance for Josh, had to admit that his story was touching. And she felt bad for him when she learned that both his sister and father were dead: his sister in a fire, and his father to cancer. She couldn’t believe that one guy could have such tragedy in his life. 

“Oh, you didn’t tell her the best part.” Sam said. “Josh’s dad knew the Army Chief of Staff.” 

“Your dad knew General McGarry?” Donna asked incredulously. 

“Yeah, they served together.” Josh explained. “ONly difference between them was my dad wanted to get out to be with his family, and he wanted to keep climbing.” 

“Huh.” Donna replied. She thought that was very interesting. Maybe she would like this guy after all. 

Then it was Donna’s turn. “It’s funny, but at first, I wanted to be a cop. Do you remember that old cop show, Cagney and Lacey?” 

“Yeah, I never missed it.” CJ said. 

“I used to watch that every week, and I used to want to be like them. But then, I guess it was kind of like Sam’s story: I watched the news of what was happening in Iran, and that was the first time I had ever really seen the Army and what it did. I mean, I knew what the Army was. My dad was a Korean vet, I heard all these stories of guys in the neighborhood who came back from Vietnam with injuries. But even knowing all of that, I wanted to serve my country. And I wanted to be like those guys on TV that were saving lives. But, I figured it was just a pipe dream. I went to the University of Wisconsin, tried to forget about it. And then I heard about West Point. A counselor at UW told me about it and helped me with the application to get in. And I did it. I don’t know how, but I did it.” 

“Well, we’re glad to have you.” CJ said, patting her hand. She stood up. “Pool, anyone?” 

“Oh, I’ve never played before.” Donna tried to duck out. 

“Come on, Moss. We’re all playing.” Toby urged as they headed for the back. 

“I can show you.” Josh told her. 

“I don’t need your help.” Donna tried to tell him. 

But five minutes later, in a game with Carol, Sam, and CJ, Donna was losing ground. 

“I’m never gonna get this.” Donna sighed. 

Suddenly, Josh came over. “All you have to do is aim it.” he told her, manipulating her hands to show her how. 

Donna nodded. “All right.” She held the cue stick in her hands, aiming just the way Josh showed her, and hit three balls into their pockets. 

“Nice shot, Moss!” Carol complimented. 

“Thank you.” Donna said to Josh. Josh shrugged and smiled. 

… 

As they were leaving the pool hall that night, Josh couldn’t help but think about Donna. Aside from him showing her how to make a shot, she had barely talked to him. But, he thought, she had warmed to him a little, even if it was out of sympathy. Maybe they could be friends after all. He just had to keep working on it. 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If there’s anyone out there reading this story, please let me know what you think!


	4. Letters Home/A White Christmas

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! 

Chapter 4: Letters Home/A White Christmas 

Fall turned to winter, and Donna’s days in the Army began to blend together. Wake-up, inspection, calisthenics, breakfast, training with her platoon, lunch, more specialized training, end-of-day formation, and then off for the rest of the day. Evenings in the barracks consisted of time spent in the common room or the dorm room, either spending time reading training manuals, chatting with Carol or Charlie-or writing letters. 

She spent at least an hour a week, writing to either her parents or to the Bartlets: 

September 18, 1998

Dear Mom and Dad, 

Well, here I am: Fort Belvoir, Virginia, a commissioned Second Lieutenant in the Army. You asked for it, so here’s a typical day in the Army: Wake up at five, report for inspection by our CO (that’s Army talk for Commanding Officer), calisthenics, and spend the rest of the day working with my own small platoon. Off for the day by four, and evenings free. I usually end up studying or talking to people. 

I’ve met a lot of really interesting people here. Charlie and Carol from West Point, they’re in the unit with me, and I’m rooming with Carol. My CO, CJ Cregg, is really nice. A West Point graduate just like me. A tough exterior, but a heart of gold to match. The guys here are really nice, too (but don’t go getting any ideas, Mom; most of them are too old for me, and I outrank them, anyway). Toby Ziegler, Sam Seaborn, and Will Bailey-they’ve all been really nice, just helping me and the other second lieutenants get our feet wet in the Army. They’ve taken us out with them, helping us balance civilian life with military life, and I have loved every second of it. There is this one guy, Josh Lyman, who I thought was way too arrogant at the beginning, but I guess you can say I’ve learned to tolerate him. He may turn out to be a nice guy after all. 

My platoon’s working out great, too. Ten soldiers, all who fall in line as soon as I say. The guys I know have said not to get used to having an easy platoon to work with, so I’m learning not to take this for granted. 

I miss you more than I can say. How’s everything going at home? I’ll try and get home to Madison for Christmas, but that’ll depend whether or not I can get a holiday furlough. Give my best to the extended family, and be sure to tell everyone that I’m doing great. 

All my love, 

Donna 

October 1, 1998

Dear Donna, 

It’s Mom writing. Your father’s at work, but he sends his love, too. He knows I’m writing to you today. We both think about you by day and pray for you by night. Things in Madison are going well, we’re both just trying to keep busy and not miss you as much. Everyone asks about you, and I’m so proud to tell them what my daughter does for a living. 

My, it sounds like the Army’s certainly something exciting! Have you gotten a promotion yet? I’m sure you would’ve written if you had, but I felt like I should ask. 

Your new friends sound great. I’m glad you’re getting a chance to see some of your old friends from West Point, I’m sure that’s wonderful to see them again! I’m glad you’ve found people to look up to as well-it’s always important to have friends with pull, especially in someplace like the Army. Although I’m sure you could get yourself promoted to a General without any help from anyone! 

Now, about this Mr. Lyman-is he single? Because I know you kind of dislike him, but if he’s growing on you... Well, I suppose all I’m trying to say is that I thought your father was a bit of a hothead when I first met him, and I married him. Never too late to change your mind about someone, even when you think your mind’s already made up. 

Hope to see you at Christmas, but of course we understand if you can’t get away. I’ve sent your love to the family, and they all send it back. 

Sleep well, sweetheart. 

Love,   
Mom

And her letters to Officer Bartlet would go something like this: 

October 5, 1998

Dear Officer and Mrs. Bartlet, 

It’s Donna, but I’m sure you already knew that from the return address. I’m currently stationed in Virginia with the 29th Infantry. It’s a tough unit, but we’re all getting through. All the long-time soldiers say that Fort Belvoir is one of the better installations. If that’s true, well then, I’m in for quite a ride, aren’t I? 

I’ve quickly learned my first lessons as a soldier: the days are long, and the nights are short, and sooner or later they all blend together. You eat when you can, where you can, and what you can. It’s not all that uncommon around here to see people grabbing food from the fancy new vending machines in the halls (which I don’t think we ever had at the Mess in West Point, by the way). Soda pop and chips for lunch, anyone? 

The best thing I can say about the Army so far are the people I’ve met. CJ Cregg has been so kind to me, Carol, and Charlie, and she’s made sure all the guys she hangs out with are nice to us, too. We often hang out off-post, too. There’s this local tavern, and I’ve taken to going with them to shoot pool. Believe it or not, I’m actually getting pretty good at it. I’m still no match for the guys, but I’m holding my own. 

How is the rest of your family holding up? How’s Ellie doing out there in Afghanistan? If you ever hear from her, please tell her I think of her often and pray she returns home safe. I’m sure you both are counting down the days until your daughters are all safe in one continent. 

How’s Zoey at West Point? I bet she’s itching to get out of there. Tell her we’re all planning to be there for her graduation in May (assuming we can all get off). 

I miss you both. Hope to hear from you soon! 

All my best, 

Second Lieutenant Donna Moss, US Army 

October 11, 1998

Donnatella, 

I’m so happy to hear that you’re doing well. The Army can be a tough place for a new Officer, but then I guess West Point’s prepared you well for that, huh? 

CJ Cregg joined us for dinner the other night. She talked about you, what an absolute delight you and the other Lieutenants are. I have to say I think you and her have a lot in common. Both of you are driven, determined, and ready to serve your country for as long as it takes. 

Pool, huh? I remember that being an old pastime when I was in Vietnam. They had it at the VA morale tent, and I used to be pretty good at it. Some advice, if I may, from an old pro: You want to angle for as many balls as possible on one shot, even when you’re only aiming for one pocket. 

Ellie’s doing well, thank you for asking. We hear from her on a semi-regular basis, and she hopes to be home sometime next year, although probably not in time for Zoey’s graduation. By the way, we would love to see you all. As a Professor, I can usually spring for extra tickets. Come out early for the parade if you can: soldiers usually get a four-day weekend for Memorial Day. 

Hope to hear from you again soon. I always enjoy hearing from my former students. Abbey says hello. 

Take care, 

Officer Josiah Bartlet 

The months passed, and soon it was Christmas. Donna had hoped that she would be able to get a Christmas furlough, but so far she hadn’t heard anything. 

It was two days before Christmas. Donna and Carol were in the common room chatting, while Josh and Sam were playing checkers. 

Suddenly, there was a tap on the door, and CJ entered, her arms full of envelopes. 

Everyone stood. “Major Cregg.” Donna greeted. “To what do we owe this pleasure?” 

CJ, against her work standards, smiled. “Just a little Christmas present for you all. Orders of Colonel Santos.” 

Donna opened her envelope as it was handed to her. Inside was a printed notice giving her Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. She should be thrilled. She had wanted more than anything to go home and see her parents, but there was no way she could get a flight now. 

Carol took notice of her friend’s face. “Donna, aren’t you excited? This is what you wanted, right? To be home for Christmas?” 

Donna tried to smile. “Well, yes, but...my car’s never going to last all the way to Wisconsin. And I can’t get a flight this soon.” 

“I’ll take you.” Josh said from across the room. 

Donna turned around. “You’re kidding, right?” 

“No, I’m dead serious.” Josh stood up, crossing the room. 

“You would drive me all the way to Wisconsin on Christmas Eve to spend the holidays with my parents?” 

“Why not? My car’s been refurbished recently; I have time off now, too.” 

“But don’t you want to go be with your mother or something?” 

“Josh doesn’t celebrate Christmas.” Sam supplied from across the room. “He’s Jewish.” 

“Ah.” Donna said, suddenly understanding. 

“What do you say, Moss? You, me, and a 13-hour road trip in a 1990 Buick Electra.” 

Donna chewed it over. It was a nice offer. And then maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to get Josh off her back once and for all. 

“All right, you’re on.” 

… 

They left early the next morning. Josh pulled around his Buick, and the first thing Donna thought of was whether or not the car would make it to Wisconsin. 

“Don’t worry, this car handles great!” Josh assured her. 

“It better.” Donna replied. “Because I’m not getting stuck on a backwoods road on Christmas Eve.” 

“Have a little faith, huh?” Donna sighed, then threw her bag into the trunk. This was going to be a long day. 

Josh’s car, as it turned out, wasn’t equipped with GPS, so they really were relying on maps. 

“Okay, Josh,” Donna called out. She had lost track of where they were, but according to the signs, they were somewhere outside of Cleveland, Ohio. “You’re going to pull onto the on-ramp at this exit up here.” She had a roadmap on her lap in the passenger’s seat. She had shrugged off her Army jacket, but was still in uniform pants and a pink shirt underneath. 

“I see it.” Josh said, putting on his accelerator and sliding onto the on-ramp too quickly for Donna’s comfort. 

“Josh, you really don’t need to speed.” 

“And who are you to criticize my driving?” 

“Um, the person who’d like to get to Wisconsin in one piece?” Donna sighed. This had been a bad idea, she was sure of it. After all, they had been bickering for the better part of seven hours, and they were only halfway there. 

“So, am I going to have a whole tribe to meet when I get down there?” Josh said, smirking. “Brothers, perhaps?” 

“No, I’m an only child.” Donna said. 

Josh turned his head. “Really? Parents only wanted one?” 

“Apparently, they tried and tried after I was born for another one, but then just decided one was plenty.” 

“Hmm. I guess you know how I feel. Wanting a whole bunch of siblings.” 

“You mean what’s it like to be an only child?” 

“I wasn’t always an only child.” Josh reminded her, his voice softening as the memories of his older sister Joanie clouded his brain. 

Donna was quiet. “What do you mean, you weren’t always an only child?” 

“I had a sister.” His voice was quiet, pained, even. 

“What happened?” He didn’t respond right away, so she quickly added, “If it’s too personal, you don’t have to-” 

“No, no, I want to.” Somehow, something about this woman’s sensitivity and endearing nature made him feel comfortable opening up to her. “Um...there was a fire. My parents were at some banquet right after my dad left the Army, she was babysitting me, and there was a mishap with some popcorn maker. Something electrical, I guess. She told me to get out, and I ran. I kept waiting for her, but she never-she never came out.” The emotion of the night that Josh had long since buried was now starting to show on his face. 

“I’m really sorry, Josh.” Donna told him, and she truly was. She couldn’t imagine having a close sibling, let alone losing them so tragically. “What-what was her name?” 

“Joanie. She was only 14 when she died.” 

Donna sat silently, letting this new information sink in. “Were you two close?” 

“Not in the way that some siblings are, because she was much older. She was more like a mother hen around me, trying to tell me what to do and teach me things.” 

Donna laughed, then sobered. “How long has it been?” 

“Since we lost her? Probably about-oh, wow, this year is 30 years since she died, I never realized.” 

“Maybe that means you’re healing. If you’re not mourning her loss every second of every day, then you’re healing from her death.” 

“Maybe I am. I never thought of it like that before. Thanks, Donna.” And he sounded like he meant it, too.

They fell into another awkward silence. Then, just as they approached the Indiana-Wisconsin border-the last leg of their journey-Josh asked, “So what kind of a name is Donnatella, anyway?” 

Donna was puzzled. “How did you know my full name?” The only people who ever really knew it and used it besides her parents was Officer Bartlet, and she wanted to keep it that way.

“Military ID.” 

“Huh?” 

“When we stopped in Indianapolis for gas, I caught a glimpse of your ID when you paid.” 

“You looked at my wallet?” 

“Just for a second. It’s not like I tore it apart, wanting to know every last thing about you.” 

“All right.” she said in defeat. 

“So, Donnatella?” 

“What can I say? My mother’s Italian, and she has a thing for unusual names. Plus, when I was born, my parents had a pact: my dad could name a boy, and my mom could name a girl.” 

“So, if you were a boy, your name would’ve been…” 

“Sean.” 

“Isn’t that Irish?”   
“That would be my dad.” 

“I have to learn about you, don’t I?”

“You certainly do.” 

They had passed the city limits into Madison, and Donna began directing him on how to navigate through the dead-end streets to her parents’ house in suburbia. And as they were reaching the house, Donna said-

“Listen, Josh, I really appreciate this. I know I didn’t act like it before, but I really appreciate this.” 

“It was no trouble, really. I was happy to do it.” They turned onto the street of Donna’s childhood home. “Which one?” 

“Second house on the right.” Donna replied. “Are you gonna stay at a hotel tonight?” 

“Probably, but why don’t let me help you with your bags?” They were pulling into the driveway. 

“You don’t mind?” 

“No, of course not.” 

Donna pulled on her Army jacket, then looked outside and gasped as she climbed out. “Oh!” she cried. “A white Christmas!” 

“You would’ve had that in Virginia.” Josh pointed out. 

“But this is different. This is a Midwestern white Christmas. This is what the Hallmark cards are made from.” 

Josh snickered a little as he pulled Donna’s bag from the trunk. “Don’t laugh, it’s true!” she told him. 

Donna climbed the steps ahead of him and rang the doorbell. Josh hung back, not wanting to spoil the reunion. 

The door opened, and Roberta’s mouth dropped open. 

Finally, after a long moment, she gasped out, “Donna?!” 

“Merry Christmas, Mom.” Donna said, unable to contain her grin. 

“Oh, sweetheart!” her mother cried, throwing her arms around her daughter. “Welcome home! Are you here for long?” 

“Just today and tomorrow. But I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to come home and see you guys.” 

“Well, I’m so glad you did.” Roberta told her. “Daniel, look who’s here!” she called into the house. 

Daniel joined his wife on the porch. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” he said, embracing Donna and kissing her cheek. 

Suddenly, he noticed that his daughter wasn’t alone on the porch. “And who might you be?” 

“Staff Sergeant Joshua Lyman, sir.” 

“He offered to drive me here from Virginia, Dad.” 

“The arrogant Staff Sergeant?” her mother said incredulously. 

“He’s actually not that bad once you get to know him, Mom.” Donna responded. 

“Well, Staff Sergeant Lyman, would you like to stay for our Christmas Eve dinner? It’s the least we could do after you drove our little girl all this way.” Roberta offered. 

“You really don’t have to do that, Mom.” Donna told her. Josh concurred. He was already nervous meeting Donna’s parents. 

“No, no, I insist.” Roberta said with a wave of her hand. 

“Well, if you insist…” Josh said. 

“Wonderful! We’ll just set two extra plates.” 

“Well, for heaven’s sake!” Daniel said. “Look at us, standing out here in 30 degree weather. Let’s all go in and get warm.” 

Donna sighed as she took her bag from Josh and headed into the house ahead of him. It was shaping up to be quite an interesting evening. 

A/N: And there’s chapter 4! Next will be dinner with the parents, and then a bit of a time jump. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review, let me know what you think! 

Chapter 5: Dinner and Days to Remember 

Josh and Donna walked into the Moss’ quaint three-bedroom Madison house and dropped their bags off. Josh looked around, it was nice. The furniture was older, but modern enough that it didn’t feel like Josh had stepped into a 20th century mansion. A living room off to the left of the foyer gave way to a medium-sized kitchen that led directly to a dining alcove. But what caught Josh’s eye right away were the pictures of the family in every stage of life, cramming the mantle and covering the walls. 

Right beside a photo of what he presumed was Donna’s parents at their wedding was a photo of them holding an infant Donna in front of the house. After that, it was all Donna. Donna at every birthday party. Every individual 8x10 school picture, up to and including her senior class portrait. A photo of her in a band uniform, wielding a flute. Her senior prom photo (he would have to ask her about that one later). Her framed diploma from Madison West High School. A recent photo of Donna smiling with Carol and Charlie in their West Point gear. And most recently, a picture of Donna in full cadet dress uniform, posing with her parents at the West Point graduation. 

“Ah, you found the wall of fame, huh?” said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Donna next to him. 

“Your parents sure have a lot of pictures of you.” he commented. “Particularly from high school.” 

That earned him a smack on the arm. “Ow!” 

“Don’t laugh. It’s not my fault I was a high school nerd.” 

“Well, then whose fault was it?” 

“”My parents thought I would look cute in a band uniform.” 

“So, you played the flute?” 

“Piccolo.” 

“Huh?” 

“Piccolo? A smaller form of a flute? Good grief, didn’t you take music appreciation in high school?” 

“Yeah, but not with that minutiae. And anyway, who was your prom date?” he asked, pointing out the photo of Donna in a typical 90s prom dress that looked like something Brenda Walsh on 90210 would have worn, standing next to a guy of equally awkward proportions. If anything, in fact, he looked intimidated by the fact that Donna was at least three inches taller than him. 

“Aaron Bridges.” she said quietly. “I only went with him as a favor to my parents, I was far more content to stay home watching-” 

“90210? Or whatever that teen show was?” 

“I was gonna say Law and Order.” 

Josh laughed. “Law and Order? Really?” 

“I told you I used to want to be a cop.” 

Their friendly bantering was interrupted by Roberta Moss, who said, “Dinner’s just about ready. Forgive me for it taking so long, but I wasn’t expecting to have two extra people for dinner.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call.” Donna said apologetically. 

Roberta waved her hand. “You have nothing to apologize for. It was a wonderful surprise. Now, come on, dinner’s waiting.” 

Donna urged Josh to follow her into the kitchen, where a dinner of lasagna, salad, and rolls was waiting. 

“Mom, it was like you knew I was coming!” Donna said. “This is my favorite.” 

“Well, she never stopped hoping.” Daniel said with a twinkle in his eye. 

After dinner was served up, Daniel raised his glass and said, “Well, we have a lot to be grateful for this holiday season. A roof over our heads, good food, and of course, being surrounded by our loved ones. Donna, it’s wonderful to have you home, sweetheart.” 

“You said that right.” Roberta replied. 

“Thanks, you guys.” Donna said, slightly red. 

“So, Staff Sergeant Lyman,” Roberta began the conversation. “Have you been at Fort Belvoir long?” 

“Just a year, ma’am.” Josh replied. 

“How long have you been in the service?” 

“Fourteen years.” 

“That’s quite a long time.” Daniel commented. “Certainly longer than I did.” 

“I didn’t know you served, sir.” Josh said. He looked at Donna, surprised at this new information. 

Daniel nodded. “Served in Korea. Not during the war, but as a peacekeeper.” 

“How long were you in for?” 

“Three years. Got out as soon as my contract was up. And I’m glad I did, because then I met Roberta here.” He reached for his wife’s hand. 

Josh smiled at her parents’ interaction. He glanced sideways over at Donna and silently wondered if they would ever be able to have that with one another. 

“So, how about your family?” Roberta asked him. “Any Army family members?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Um, my father was in the Army National Guard. We moved around a lot when I was little.” 

“Vietnam?” 

“Two tours.” 

“Josh, I didn’t know your father was in Vietnam.” Donna said. 

“Yeah, he didn’t really like to talk about it, but he was proud of serving his country.” Josh replied. He was starting to realize that he and Donna had far more in common than they realized. 

“And yourself?” Daniel asked. 

“Sir?” 

“Did you go to war?” 

“Dad!” Donna protested. She couldn’t believe her dad would ask something so personal. 

“No, no, it’s OK. Um..I served in the Gulf about eight years ago.” 

“Desert Storm?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Donna’s eyes widened. She had heard about Sam, Toby, CJ, and even Will all doing tours in the Gulf War, but for some reason it never occurred to her that Josh would’ve too. 

“How long were you over there?” 

“Only about six months.” 

“Something happened?” 

Donna could see the moment that Josh froze. His face went pale and his body rigid. 

“You OK?” Donna asked him. “Josh?” They may not have been close, but she still cared about his well-being. 

After about thirty seconds, Josh snapped out of whatever it was. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“I asked if you were OK.” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Josh told her, shrugging it off. 

“I apologize if I said something I shouldn’t have…” Daniel started. 

“No, it’s all right, sir. I just...had a moment, that’s all.” Josh said, reassuring his hosts. Donna, meanwhile, was not as reassured. The dinner continued with polite small talk about baseball and other things, but Donna couldn’t get out of her that moment. What exactly had happened to Josh overseas?

… 

She would find out later that night. After dinner, Donna’s parents had invited Josh and Donna to join them for Christmas Eve services. They went, and had a nice time. Even Josh thought it was oddly moving. For Donna, it was a throwback to a simpler time in her life, and was punctuated by people coming up to her and telling her how nice it was to have her back for the holidays. 

Later, after they returned home, they each went to separate bedrooms, Donna in her former bedroom and Josh in the guest room. In the middle of the night, Donna got up for some water, and was distracted by a noise coming from the guest room. The door was cracked open, so she pushed it open to find Josh tossing and turning, obviously in the throes of a nightmare. 

“Josh?!” Donna flipped on the light switch, and walked quickly over to his side of the bed. “Josh, wake up!” She reached over to try to shake him, and he accidentally clipped her on the cheek. 

“Ow!” she cried, rubbing her cheek where a bruise had begun to form. Suddenly, that was all that was needed to rouse Josh from his nightmare. He sat up straight in a cold sweat, looking around wildly. His eyes landed on Donna, who looked concerned. 

“Did I hurt you?” he immediately asked when he saw her rubbing her bruised cheek. 

“I’m fine.” Donna said, shrugging it off. “Are you OK?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I just had a nightmare.” Josh replied. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Donna asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the guest bed. 

Josh shook his head. “Not really.” 

“Is it because of what my dad said earlier?” 

Josh sighed. He figured he would have to have this conversation with someone eventually. “When I was in the Gulf...we came up against a firestorm. I was shot in the chest.” 

“Oh, my God.” Donna said. Her hand flew to her mouth. How could she have been so naive? 

“I almost didn’t make it. They didn’t think I’d be able to go back to the Army, but I did. And ever since then, I’ve had...problems. Nightmares, and flashbacks.” 

“That’s what happened at the dinner table earlier.” Donna realized. 

Josh nodded. “It’s called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder-PTSD.” 

Donna nodded. “I’ve heard of that.” 

“Lately, I’ve been doing great. But, tonight...it just set me off.” Josh hesitated, because he knew that he was about to ask something that he wouldn’t be able to take back later. “Donna?” 

Donna’s head snapped up. It was the first time he had called her by her first name in a while. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, could you maybe, I don’t know-” 

“Sit with you till you fall asleep?” 

“How did you know?” Josh asked, wrinkling his forehead. 

“My mom used to do the same thing for me after I had a nightmare.” Donna explained, smiling softly. “Go ahead and lay down.”   
Josh complied, and Donna sat next to him by the bed. “Good night, Josh.” 

“Good night, Donna.” 

… 

The rest of the night-and the visit-passed without incident. Josh and Donna never talked again about Josh’s PTSD, although Donna felt that knowing about it brought them closer together. However, once they went back to post, things kind of hit an impasse. They were friendly to each other in the halls and at lunch, but were only cordial. There had been a shift in their dynamic that neither one of them really wanted to acknowledge, for fear that it would turn into something they wouldn’t be able to follow through on. After all, she was an officer and he was an enlisted. 

The next few months passed slowly for the two of them, but things would finally come to a head on Memorial Day Weekend. 

On that Friday, Josh, Donna, Carol, Charlie, CJ, and Toby headed up to New York for Zoey’s graduation from West Point. Officer Bartlet had gotten them all tickets, and they were eager to see Zoey’s achievement-although none of them were more excited than Charlie. Soon, Donna found out why. 

They were preparing to leave in CJ’s Volkswagen station wagon, Charlie asked Donna if he could talk to her privately. 

“What’s up?” Donna asked him. 

“Do you think Zoey would like this?” he said, pulling out a black box to reveal a diamond ring. 

Donna squealed. “Charlie, congratulations! She’s gonna love it! When are you gonna ask her?” 

“Tomorrow night, at the graduation party.” 

“I’m so happy for you two.” She hugged Charlie. “Did you ask her parents?” 

“Yes, and they agreed, after Officer Bartlet threatened to send the 82nd Airborne after me.” 

Donna burst out laughing. 

With that, the group got on the road. They were about 30 miles outside of Peekskill when CJ’s engine started sputtering. 

“What’s wrong with the car?” Toby asked. 

“How should I know?” CJ retorted. “I’m not a mechanic.” 

“CJ, just pull over.” Donna urged. 

They pulled over, and when they did, CJ got out to check the car. 

“Great.” she muttered. “There’s a radiator leak.” 

“CJ, when was the last time you had this thing maintenanced?” Josh asked. 

“I don’t know, it’s been a while.” she admitted. 

“How long a while?” Donna wanted to know. 

“Two..five years?” CJ said. “In my defense, it’s not like I’m driving it all the time.” 

“Okay.” Carol said. “We need to get something to refill the radiator.” 

“Service station’s half a mile back.” Charlie added helpfully. 

“Okay, I’ll go.” CJ told them. 

“I’ll come with you.” Donna said. 

They walked to the gas station, where the store manager was very polite and helpful. Donna wondered how much that had to do with the fact that they were in their dress uniforms for the reviewing parade later that day. 

As they were walking back, CJ asked Donna, “So, what’s the deal with you and Lyman?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You guys seem really awkward around each other. What, is there some history I don’t know about?” 

Donna froze. Did she know about what had happened before she ever came on post? 

“No.” she said, recovering quickly. “Just...I think he’s in love with me, and I might be in love with him, but there’s the practical thing of us not being allowed to date.” 

“Does he know you like him?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Not really. I guess as long as you’re his superior, you’re right, it’ll never work.” They had reached the car by now, and CJ said, “Donna?” 

Donna turned around. 

“Just...be careful. Don’t let it get too far.” 

Donna nodded, then they climbed back in. 

… 

They arrived just in time for the reviewing parade, and the Bartlets were all thrilled to see them. After staying in a hotel Friday night, they were all back at West Point bright and early, ready to watch Zoey graduate. 

After going through the adrenaline and euphoria the previous year of being the one on stage, Donna was thrilled to relax and enjoy this special moment in her friend’s life. When they announced Zoey’s name, everyone broke out into applause. And finally, just as in every other year since the founding of the school, the President announced: 

“Class of 1999, dismissed!” 

Everyone burst out into cheers as the caps went up into the air. After that, it was several minutes before they could locate Zoey on the green. 

“Zoey!” her father called out. Zoey turned around and ran straight into her father’s arms. 

“Congratulations.” he said warmly. “We’re so proud of you.” 

“I can only second that.” Abbey said as she approached, kissing Zoey on the cheek and embracing her. “It’s a shame your sister couldn’t be here to watch.” 

Zoey shrugged. “She’ll be home next month. She can watch the tape.” 

Then, she noticed all of the others. 

“Congrats!” Charlie told her, picking her up off the ground. 

Zoey kissed him on the lips. “I can’t wait to be together all summer. Hi, Donna!” 

Donna and Zoey embraced, then she shook everyone’s hands in congratulations. 

…

Several hours had passed since the graduation, and the party at the Bartlet farm was in full swing. Everyone was mingling with barbeque and other delicious foods, and a band was playing swing tunes. 

There were many toasts said in Zoey’s name that night. Finally, Charlie got up in front of the band. 

“Hey, everyone. So, for those of you who don’t know, I’m Charlie Young, and I’ve been dating Zoey now for two years. And I don’t know about you, Zo, but these have been the best two years of my life.” 

Everyone “aww”d as Zoey beamed. “I’d like to ask her to join me up here now.” 

Donna smiled. She knew what was coming. 

“Zoey, I love you. I’ve loved you for awhile, and all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

He got down on one knee as the crowd gasped. Zoey’s mouth dropped open. 

“Zoey Patricia Bartlet, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” she shrieked as everyone burst out into cheers and calls of “Congratulations!” Elizabeth, Donna, Carol, and CJ all rushed over to see the ring. 

“Nice job, Young!” Carol called over to Charlie. “I’m really happy for you guys.” 

“Thanks, Carol.” Charlie said. 

“That makes three of us.” CJ chimed in. 

After the excitement of the proposal had worn off, everyone went back to mingling and dancing. The band started to play a slow song. Donna recognized it from An Officer and A Gentleman, a movie she and Carol had watched a couple of times. Toby invited CJ to dance, and the two went off to the dance floor. 

Josh stood up. “How about it, Moss? You wanna dance?” 

Donna couldn’t believe her ears. Josh Lyman asking her to dance? 

“Well...sure.” she said, accepting his hand. Surely one dance couldn’t hurt, right? 

Josh led her to the dance floor, pulling her close but putting a space between them. Donna was secretly grateful. 

“I love this song.” Donna commented. 

“Yeah?” Josh replied as they moved easily to the music. 

“Every time I hear it, I think of Richard Gere in that Navy dress uniform sweeping Debra Winger off her feet and taking her away from her humdrum life.” 

Josh smirked. “You ever think about that happening to you?” 

“Sometimes.” Donna admitted. 

As they continued to dance and quietly chat, CJ was eyeing them closely. She nudged Toby, her dancing partner. “What do you make of that?” she asked him, gesturing to Josh and Donna. 

Toby watched them closely. “I think they need to be careful before they get caught in something they can’t undo.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” CJ agreed, turning back to Toby but side-eyeing Josh and Donna. 

The music changed to a faster-paced jazz tune, and everyone was enjoying themselves when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads. 

Charlie, the closest, pulled open the door to reveal two officers in Army dress uniforms.

“Sir, we need to speak with Mrs. Abigail Bartlet.” 

“I’m Abigail Bartlet.” Abbey said, approaching the officers. Officer Bartlet was behind her, his arms protectively around her. 

Donna swallowed hard. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why the officers were there, and she knew there was only one person it could possibly be about. 

“Ma’am, maybe we should step outside?” 

“No. Just tell me.” Abbey said firmly. 

“Look, these guys are all Army.” Officer Bartlet said, gesturing to the group. “They all know what this is, so why don’t you just say it?” 

The officer nodded and took off his hat. “Officer Bartlet, Mrs. Bartlet, the Secretary of the Army wishes me to express his deepest regret that your daughter, First Lieutenant Eleanor Bartlet, was killed in a helicopter crash outside Kundu, Afghanistan…” 

The officer continued, but Donna’s ears were buzzing. Ellie dead? How is this possible? She felt the tears running down her face. 

The only sound Donna could hear in the stunned silence was Abbey Bartlet’s anguished wails as they filled the barn. 

A/N: Sad ending, I know, but also realistic. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!


	6. Grief and Discovery

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review! 

Chapter 6: Grief and Discovery 

It had been two hours since the notification officers had interrupted Zoey’s graduation party to inform the Bartlet family of Ellie’s death. The party guests, after expressing murmured sympathies, quickly and quietly hurried away. Only the Bartlets, CJ, Donna, Josh, Toby, Charlie, and Carol, as well as their close friend Leo McGarry remained. Charlie sat with Zoey in her bedroom, trying to comfort her, while Donna sat on the porch, numb in shock over the death of a young woman who had been like an older sister to her. CJ and Carol had quickly got to work cleaning up the barn-it didn’t seem right leaving all the party stuff just lying around when such a tragedy had just occurred. 

General Leo McGarry, serving as the go-between for the family and the casualty notification office, helped make arrangements for Ellie’s body to be flown back to Dover Air Force Base. He came over to Josh, the son of his close comrade in the Army, and sat down. Josh had been sitting with Toby outside the house: as the only people remaining who didn’t intimately know the Bartlets, they hadn’t felt comfortable staying in the house. 

“Tough day, huh?” General McGarry asked Josh quietly. 

Josh nodded. “I probably should be doing something, but...I barely know the family. I only came as a favor to CJ and the other guys. I’d never even met Officer Bartlet before today.” 

Toby nodded in agreement. “It’s always hard when someone is lost, Josh. Especially someone this young.” 

General McGarry nodded. “I used to be a casualty notification officer before I got promoted to the Army office in DC. I don’t envy the guys that have to do this.” He sighed. “I’ve known Jed Bartlet for over 30 years, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him torn up.” 

“How do you know the Bartlets, sir?” 

“I met Jed when he was an officer going into Vietnam. I was already a Colonel, but I kept an eye out for him. We were only a couple years apart, but we both had wives, young families at home. We grew close, kept in touch after we went back. And we’ve been friends ever since.” He sighed. “You get close when you go to war with somebody. You’ve seen the worst parts of humanity, and the other guys are the only ones in the world who know exactly what it feels like. I just wish he had never had to experience this part.” 

Toby glanced at his watch. “Maybe we should go back to the hotel. Stay out of their way. I’ll go tell CJ we’re taking the car.” He stood up and began walking to the barn. 

General McGarry sat down next to Josh. “How are you doing with all this, kid?” He was one of the few people in the world who knew about Josh’s PTSD, and how it was exacerbated by reminders such as a fellow soldier’s death. 

“Well, like I said, I didn’t know Ellie Bartlet. But still...it’s hard when any fellow soldier dies.” 

“You can say that again.” General McGarry reached out and patted his knee. “You staying in a room with anyone?” 

“Yeah, Toby-I mean, Colonel Ziegler. We’re sharing a room at the Motel 6.” 

“Good, then you won’t be alone. Won’t do anything stupid.” Josh glared at McGarry. He really was a second father to him. 

“Thanks for stopping to talk, General.” Josh told him. 

“Don’t mention it. I promised your father I’d look out for you, so here I am.” He stood up. “Better get back to the family.” He crossed the yard into the house, stopping to pat Donna’s shoulder as she sat hunched on the stoop, crying. Josh had a hunch he should go over there and comfort her, but he resisted it. After all, who knew what they would do in their grief?

Luckily, Toby picked that moment to walk over. “CJ says we can take the Volkswagen. Carol’s gonna come back with us, since she says there’s really nothing else she can do here. I think she’s gonna ask Donna if she wants to come back with us or take a cab later.” 

Sure enough, Josh watched Carol cross the porch to Donna and sit down. 

Carol had never seen her friend this torn up. Maybe it was because they had started the day on such an emotional high-Zoey’s graduation-and ended it on such an astronomical low. She had been pretty close to the Bartlets too while she was at West Point-but not the way Donna had been. 

She lowered herself next to Donna on the stoop. “Hey.” 

Donna looked up, her eyes red from crying, and acknowledged her. 

“She was 27, Carol.” 

“I know.” 

“Three years older than I am.” 

“I know that, too.” Carol reached over for Donna’s hand. “I’m sorry. I know you guys were close.” 

Donna nodded. “She was the closest thing to a big sister I ever had.” 

Suddenly Carol understood. Being an only child, far away from her parents, Donna had really connected to the Bartlets and inserted herself into the family. And she knew, just based on watching Donna with Officer and Mrs. Bartlet, that they looked on her as a fourth daughter. Herself, too, to some extent, but Donna was different. Donna was really close to them. 

Carol looked at Donna and squeezed her hand comfortingly. Then she remembered why she had come over in the first place. “Donna, Toby and Josh are gonna take the Volkswagen back to the motel. I’m gonna go with them. You wanna come too?” 

Donna nodded. “May as well. I figure they probably want some alone time.” She looked inside. “Let me just say goodbye first.” She stood up and walked inside. 

Donna walked quietly into the kitchen, where Liz was trying to put food away, while tears were running down her cheeks. 

“Where-where is everybody?” Donna asked quietly. 

Liz desperately tried to dry her tears. “Um...Mom’s laying down, Zoey’s in her room, and Dad’s in his study with CJ and Leo, talking about the funeral.” 

“It’ll be a full military funeral?” 

Liz nodded. “Honor guard, ‘Taps’, three-volley salute, the works. We’re also arranging for a Catholic funeral mass on Monday.” 

“That makes sense.” Donna told her. “Listen, I think I’m gonna head back to the motel with Josh, Toby, and Carol, if that’s all right.” 

Liz smiled sadly. “Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks for staying this long, and helping to clean up and all that.” 

“You’re welcome.” Donna replied. “And anything you need this weekend, you just let me know.” 

“Absolutely.” Liz wheeled over to her and reached up to hug the younger woman. “How are you holding up?” 

“It’s hard.” Donna admitted. “Ellie was like family to me.” 

“And you’re like family to us.” Liz reassured her. Suddenly, there was a blast of noise from outside. 

“What in God’s name was that?” Donna yelped. The noise sounded again, and Donna realized it was a car horn. 

“I guess that’s my cue.” Donna shrugged apologetically. “See you Monday. And give your mom my love.” 

“See you Monday, Donna.” Liz called after her as she sprinted to the door and jumped into the car next to Carol. 

The guys were in the front. “What took so long?” Toby groused. 

“I was making sure they didn’t need anything.” Donna said defensively. 

“Guys, lay off.” Carol said. “She’s had a tough night as is.” 

The car ride back to the motel was silent. Everyone was lost in thought. As they got out and started to head back to their rooms (adjoining), Josh caught up to Donna. 

“Are you OK?” Josh asked her carefully. 

“I will be.” Donna replied defeatedly. “I just...I can’t believe she’s gone.” 

“I know.” Josh said simply. There was a lingering moment where Donna saw something in Josh. Concern, upset, longing. Suddenly, Donna broke free of her trance. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Donna said. “Good night.” 

“Good night.” Josh said falteringly as she disappeared into her motel room. He wondered if they would finally see the light of their longing for one another. After this weekend was over, of course. 

… 

The next day passed in a blur. Donna spent the day at the Bartlets, helping things run smoothly and getting whatever they needed. Mrs. Bartlet never made her feel as if she wasn’t glad to have the help. Charlie practically lived there as well, supporting his now-fiancee Zoey. CJ, Josh, Toby, and Carol did what they could, but mostly tried to stay at the motel, reading training manuals and mostly staying out of the way. 

Then, it was Monday. Donna woke up, and dressed in her dress uniform for the second time in a week. This time, it would be for a military funeral. The funeral of a woman she had come to know and love as a sister. 

Meanwhile, at the Bartlet house, everyone was kind of moving around in a stupor. Officer Bartlet was struggling with his dress uniform until Charlie offered to help him. 

“I could figure out the confounded thing before.” he grumbled.

“Sir, you’ve never had to wear it for something like this before.” Charlie reminded him. In honesty, it was all he could do not to fall apart. Ellie had been a mentor to him; she had chosen a different path to the Army, and marched to the beat of her own drum, but she had still supported him as a friend through West Point. They had all hung out together over breaks, and had genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. What were they all going to do without someone like Ellie Bartlet in their corner? 

And her parents! This was colossally unfair. Parents shouldn’t have to bury their children. 

Now, though, he simply guided the older man out of the bedroom. “Come on, sir. The limo’s almost here.” 

They met the family downstairs, where they were dressed in funeral clothing: Abbey and Liz in civilian clothes, and Zoey in her new officer dress uniform. Charlie felt horrible that the first place she had to wear it was her sister’s funeral. They all piled into the limo, and headed downtown to the church for the funeral. 

A short time later, the 29th Infantry crew arrived at the services. They all headed inside, and greeted the family before filing inside and finding their seats. 

Abbey turned around as she heard, “Mrs. Bartlet?” She found herself face to face with a familiar woman who she couldn’t quite place. 

“Yes, do I know you?” she asked quizzically. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to. We only met once at my daughter’s graduation.” 

It was at the mention of “graduation” that the pieces clicked in Abbey’s mind. “You’re Donna’s mother!” 

Roberta nodded. “I’m sorry to just show up like this, but my daughter called me, and I just-well, I felt like I should be here for you. Military mother to military mother.” 

Abbey smiled. “Well, I’m glad you are.” She squeezed Roberta’s hand, and Roberta gracefully entered the chapel. 

“Abbey?” This time, she turned to find Charlie. “They’re ready to start.” 

She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what lay ahead. 

… 

The Catholic funeral service was short but moving. Officer Bartlet gave the eulogy, and he shockingly made it through without crying. Then, after the funeral, everyone started to leave for the cemetery, where a full honor-guard burial would take place. 

Donna caught up to her mother, who was looking to make a quick exit. “Mom?” 

Roberta turned and smiled. “I was wondering if I would see you.” Her smile faded. “I’m so sorry about your friend.” 

Donna nodded. “Thanks. I’m surprised you’re here.” 

“I thought I should come and support the Bartlets. One military parent to another.” 

“That’s really nice. Thanks for doing that, I’m sure they appreciate it.” 

“Yes.” Roberta replied. “It’s just that all this got me thinking. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” She bit her lip, trying not to cry. 

Donna reached out and hugged her mother. “I know.” The truth was, she had been wondering that all day. If maybe going into the Army had been the wrong choice. Could she put her parents through that, if she was injured or, God forbid, killed? 

Those thoughts stayed with her all through the car ride to the cemetery, where a military honor guard carried out Ellie’s casket from the hearse. As she saluted, along with CJ, Josh, Toby, Zoey, and Carol, Donna couldn’t believe that the flag-draped casket was all that remained of Ellie Bartlet. She watched numbly as the processional came to a halt at the burial site. 

The priest gave a simple prayer, then Liz wheeled herself forward to read “On Flanders Field”. Then came the part of the funeral that brought tears to many people’s eyes. 

The Army military guard came forward and began to fold the flag as the three-volley salute was rendered. Then, the soldiers stood ready to fold the flag as “Taps” echoed through the cemetery. Donna saluted and let the tears come. The soldier holding the flag came to the Bartlets, and Donna heard him murmur, “On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Army, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of your loved one’s honorable and faithful service.” And she watched as Officer Bartlet accepted the flag with trembling hands. 

Then, she looked over slightly at Josh, who was visibly moved by the service. Taking a chance, she walked over during the flag folding and reached for Josh’s hand. After it was over, he looked at her, and she gave him a small smile. 

… 

A few hours later, again only the close friends and family of the Bartlets remained at the farm following the funeral reception. While most mingled, Josh found himself carefully watching Donna. 

She sat listlessly talking with Liz in the corner, her mind on other things. Josh watched as she took her hair out of its bun-a regulation for uniform-and let it flow shortly past her shoulders. She had changed out of uniform earlier that day, when they had stopped briefly at the motel after the service. 

He thought about how she had reached for his hand during the three-volley salute, knowing that the sound of the guns would send him back into places in his mind where he didn’t want to go. He wondered if she had noticed he had smiled at her gratefully after it was over. Suddenly, he came to a realization: life was short. They had just buried a 27 year old Army medic who her family thought was coming home the next month. And in the Army, where things could change in an instant, there were some things you just didn’t leave unsaid. Josh walked over to Donna. He was going to find out right now what was going on between them. If there wasn’t a future, fine, he would accept that. But he couldn’t keep living in limbo anymore. 

“Donna, can I talk to you outside for a second?” he asked her. 

Donna looked up at him. “Sure.” she said, and followed him outside. Inside, her mind was racing. Was this it? Was he going to confirm what she had thought all along? 

As soon as they got outside, Josh said, “Where are we going with this?” 

Donna blinked. “What?” 

“This-whatever this is. I need to know because we can’t keep living like this.” 

“Living like what, Josh?” 

“Denying our feelings. Because I have them, Donna. I know it shouldn’t work. I know a thousand people who will say that this is a terrible idea.” 

Donna swallowed. “Josh-” 

“No, hear me out, OK? If the past two days have taught me anything, it’s that life is short. We can’t keep wasting our time. So, if you think it’s a bad idea, if you don’t want anything with me, that's fine. I’ll accept it, I’ll back off the subject forever. But, I have to know, one way or the other: what are we doing here?” 

For a second, Donna didn’t say anything. Then all of a sudden, in the light rain that had begun to fall, she moved forward towards him. 

Josh was taken aback. “What are you-” 

“Will you just stand still?” Donna said. He did, and she kissed him, a soft kiss that Josh immediately found himself returning. 

When they broke apart, Josh asked, “What was that?” 

Donna took a deep breath, for she knew once she said this, she wouldn’t be able to take it back. There were tears in her eyes as she said: “I don’t know how this is going to work. I’ve never done this before. But, you’re right, life is short. And for the past nine months, all I’ve tried to do is avoid my feelings for you because I know it would never work. But, maybe after today, just maybe, I don’t care anymore.” 

Josh said nothing as he took in what she had said. Then, he moved forward. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Would you just stand still?” he asked as he kissed her. And she kissed him back. It was raining, there were a dozen people who could walk out at any moment, but they didn’t care anymore. 

A/N: And there we go-the Josh/Donna moment we’ve been building to! Next chapter, we’ll get the aftermath, as well as what they’re going to do with their newfound relationship as long as they’re still in the reality of their jobs. Kudos to anyone who caught my Gilmore Girls reference at the end! Please leave a review, let me know what you think!


	7. Moving On (Together or Apart)

Chapter 7: Moving On (Together Or Apart) 

The 29th Infantry crew got back to base on the Tuesday after Memorial Day. Nobody said much on the ride back. Charlie still had his mind on Zoey and the Bartlets; Carol, Toby and CJ had their minds on work and what they needed to do back at base; and Josh and Donna...well, Josh and Donna were thinking about their kiss. And what they were going to do now. 

They had kissed. In the rain. Outside the Bartlet farmhouse. And, oh, uh, yeah, they had admitted their feelings for one another. That wasn’t something they could just take back. Josh opened his eyes from his restless sleep and looked at Donna, who had unconsciously dropped her head on his shoulder. She blinked as she sensed that she was being watched. She picked her head up and looked around wildly. Luckily, nobody else in the car seemed to notice. 

“You know,” Josh murmured when he was sure no one else was listening, “when we get back to camp tonight, we’re going to have to talk about what we’re going to do.” 

Donna scoffed a little. “And where are we going to do that? In my barracks room?” she whispered, careful not to attract any attention to her voice. “At 11 at night, when people will wonder why you’re in my room? No, thank you, that’s a conversation I do not want to have with my superior.” 

“Well, we’ll have to find someplace else to talk then.” Josh said calmly, quietly. 

Luckily, CJ was about to make that decision even easier, if possible. 

“We need a breather. We need to relax. After we check in tonight, Ziegler and I are going to Woody’s. You’re all welcome to join us.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, CJ.” Charlie spoke up. “Who else is in?” 

“I’ll go.” Carol replied. “Lyman, Moss, you in?” 

“Yeah, we’ll go.” Donna said. “Just remember we all have to work in the morning.” She meant that more for Josh than anyone else, since she knew firsthand what even two drinks could do to him. 

Two hours later, they were all at the pool hall, making small talk with their drinks and trying to relax. But it was hard when three of the group’s minds were elsewhere. 

Finally, Donna spoke up. “You know, there was this one time during our last year at West Point, that Ellie decided we all needed to learn to loosen up during our off time. So, she took us out to this bar in downtown Peekskill. And of course, Zoey begs to come along, and Officer Bartlet makes Charlie go with us to chaperone her. So we’re all there-Ellie, me, Carol, Zoey, and Charlie-when a couple of grad students come over when we’ve all had a couple of drinks and tries to pick us up. And of course, Charlie doesn’t react well to the idea that Zoey is flirting with another guy. So, next thing you know, Charlie has this guy pinned to the corner of the bar, and before you know it, Ellie’s got the other guy pinned down to within an inch of his life. And Ellie says to him something I will never forget: ‘You’re lucky. Tonight you’re dealing with a couple of tough kids, but just wait three months and you’ll be dealing with officers of the US Army.’ That pretty much scared them off.” 

The whole table was howling at the idea of Ellie coming to the rescue of her sister, but then sobered into a respectful silence upon remembering that the woman had paid the ultimate sacrifice. 

Finally, Toby broke the silence by saying, “Okay, it’s me, Moss, and Fitzpatrick against these two goons”, referring to Josh and CJ. 

“You’re on, Ziegler.” Josh said. 

They started playing, and were quickly involved in a rousing game. Donna was getting better and better, and managed to beat Toby and Carol.

As the evening continued, Josh pulled Donna aside into one of the backrooms. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice that they had slipped off together. 

“We should probably talk about this weekend.” Josh said in a serious tone. 

“Yeah.” Donna agreed. She wasn’t sorry about what she said, but she did need to think about logistics. She took a breath and decided to speak up. 

“Josh...I’m not sorry I said what I said. I do have feelings for you, and I do think they go far beyond that officer-enlisted relationship. But that doesn’t change the fact that that relationship is still there. So what I think we need to decide is how to go from here.” 

“That’s...what I was going to say.” Josh admitted. “We need to figure how to make this work. Because I do want this.” He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. To the outside eye, it looked like a friendly social kiss, not a big deal since they were out of uniform. But to Donna and Josh, it was an expression of love that they had not dared tread since that afternoon outside the Bartlet farm. 

“When we’re on base, we’ll keep it professional.” Donna started, wanting to take the lead. She outranked him, after all. “But when we’re off, let’s slowly start spending more time together. Maybe one night a week at first, and then see how it goes.” 

Josh nodded. “That sounds more than fair. But I also don’t want this to be purely a physical relationship either. I want us to be able to really get to know one another.” 

“I want that too.” Donna agreed. She paused, gathering her thoughts. “How about this Friday night, we go out to dinner?” 

“Or, we could do dinner at my place. Make it less obvious at first.” 

“Wouldn’t that make it more obvious?” 

“Not if we don’t leave together. The COs don’t really care what we do on our evenings off anyway. They probably won’t bat an eyelash if I left and came back to the barracks after 11.” 

And nobody did. When Friday night came, Donna was a little antsy for the evening. She hadn’t brought a ton of formalwear with her, since for official functions she wore her dress uniform. What she did have was an evergreen strapless gown, a shorter black velvet dress, and a fire-engine red pantsuit. She finally decided on the black dress, black pumps to match, and a small gold necklace. She was just finishing getting ready when Carol walked in. 

“Whoa! Where are you going all dressed up?” Carol grinned. Even on the numerous occasions she had gone out of uniform since they started, usually she was wearing sweats, not a dress. 

“I have a date.” Donna said, barely keeping the grin off her face. 

“When did you have time to get a date?” 

“Just earlier this week.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna need details.” Donna paused. Should she tell Carol everything and swear her to secrecy? Or should she keep this to herself until she knew whether or not it was going to work? 

Finally, she decided to just cut her losses. It wasn’t as if Carol didn’t already know their history. 

“It’s Josh.” 

“Josh?” Carol looked confused. Then it hit her. “Wait, Josh Lyman? Staff Sergeant Lyman? AKA the guy from Shooters?” 

“All of the above.” 

“When did you two become a thing?” 

“We’re not. Not yet. This is our first real date.” 

“So, wait. I thought you said you could never date him because you were his superior. What changed?” 

Donna was quiet for a second. Then, she said, “When Ellie died, he was really there for me. I mean, he’s been there for me a few times, but especially the last week. And it got me thinking that life is too short. It’s too short to be worrying about what people think. And he’s...different. I know I dated guys at West Point, but he’s different. I feel safe and comfortable around him, like...I don’t know, like he can see right through me. And I can see through his tough-guy, immature mentality and I see a guy who’s really caring and sweet and just nice. And anyway, after the funeral on Monday, one thing led to another, and we kissed.” 

“You kissed him?” Carol asked incredulously. 

“And told him I was in love with him.” 

“Wow. So, now you’re gonna go out with him?” 

“Yes. I told him that we should go out sometimes on our time off, just to get to know one another.” She looked up at Carol. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. If it gets out…” She didn’t need to tell Carol that she could possibly be kicked out of the Army for the relationship she was about to embark on. 

“My lips are sealed. Your secret’s safe with me.” 

“Thanks!” Donna told her. And with that, she headed downstairs where Captain Hooper was working the night shift. 

“Have a good evening.” 

“Coming back tonight?” 

Donna stopped in her tracks. “How did you…” 

“Coming down in a dress like that? You could very well get lucky tonight. Just be careful coming back in too late.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Donna said sheepishly, and off she went to the parking lot, where she left to meet Josh at the restaurant. 

… 

“Wow. You look great.” was the first thing out of Josh’s mouth when Donna walked toward his table. They had picked a modest Italian restaurant in the center of town. 

Donna smiled bashfully. “Thank you.” 

They sat down, and ordered. Donna tried to order the least expensive item from the menu, but Josh quickly stopped by saying, “Order whatever you want. My treat.” She softly smiled and ordered Chicken Parmesan with a side salad. Josh ordered lasagna and a bottle of wine. 

“Josh, you really didn’t have to order wine.” Donna tried to protest. 

“It’s our first date. I want to celebrate that.” Josh replied. He picked up his glass and held it up. “To many, many more nights like this.” 

Donna smiled, clinking her glass with his. “I can only second that.” 

It seemed that once they started talking, they weren’t able to stop. Donna regaled Josh with some West Point stories, even some from her high school years. He talked about his fraternity days at Harvard, and the war stories of his basic training. They talked about what they liked and disliked about Fort Belvoir, and what they wanted to do when they got out. 

“I think I want to go into politics.” Josh was saying. “Work at the White House or someplace in DC.” 

“Politics? Really?” Donna asked, curious. 

“Maybe not run for office, but work on campaigns. Serve my country another way.” He took a bite of his food. “What about you?” 

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I’m only just getting started with my five years. It’ll be quite a while before I can make any decisions.” 

“But if you had to choose?” 

Donna was quiet for a few seconds. “I guess maybe like you. Serve my country through politics. I’d really like to run for local office someday.” 

“Local office?” 

“You know, State Senate, mayor, that sort of thing.”

“So, should we be surprised if we see you in the White House 25 years down the line?” 

Donna stopped and looked at him. She had never really thought of the idea that seriously, but maybe, just maybe, she could go all the way. 

“You really think I could go all the way?” 

“Yeah.” Josh’s voice was serious. 

Donna was speechless. No one had ever believed in her like this before. Well, sure, there were her parents, but no one she had worked with had ever believed in her like this. AS the evening wound down, and Josh took Donna back to base, as Donna walked back up to her room evading the watchful eye of Captain Hooper, she was deep in thought. 

She thought she was avoiding waking up Carol, but the younger woman was awake anyway. “How was it?” 

“Amazing.” was all Donna could say to describe it. She had a feeling this would work out. 

… 

The weeks and months passed slowly on base. The days were long, the nights were short. And sooner or later they all began to blend together. At the end of the summer, Charlie had gotten a letter from Zoey, who was still having a hard time adjusting to Ellie’s death. After officer training, she had been assigned to Fort Leonard Wood in Missouri. Donna found him sitting in the Mess hall one day, hand clutching the letter with a forlorn look on his face. 

She sat down next to him. “Hey, Charlie.” 

“Zoey got her orders.” Charlie told her. 

“Really? Where?” 

“Fort Leonard Wood. That’s right outside-” 

“The Ozark Mountains, I remember.” She didn’t mention that the only thing she had heard about Leonard Wood was what Josh had told her about basic training. “That’s pretty far away.” 

“She says we’ll call and write, but we’ll see each other probably less and less as time goes by.” He sighed. “I really love Zoey, Donna. I really want to get her through this adjustment-you know she’s still having trouble with Ellie’s death.” 

Donna nodded understandingly. She, too, still thought about Ellie often, though she was sure her grief was nowhere as deep as Zoey’s. 

“I just-I wonder if I should get out when my contract’s up.” Charlie said determinedly. “I don’t want to be apart from Zoey a second longer than I have to be.” 

“Well, that’s your decision, Charlie.” Donna replied. “No one is forcing you to be in the Army any longer than you have to be. But just remember that it’ll be another four years before you can make that choice for yourself.” 

Charlie smiled sadly. “Thanks, Donna. I guess I just have to keep reminding myself that this is what I signed up for.” He stood up. “I’m gonna go reply to this letter.” 

“Glad I could help.” Donna called after him. She thought about Charlie and Zoey and how on Earth they were going to make this relationship work. Then she thought about her and Josh. Would they have the same problems? 

A/N: And there’s chapter 7! A shorter chapter, but it moves the story along. Please leave a review, let me know what you thought!


	8. Advice and Promotion

Chapter 8: Advice and Promotion

Time marched on, and so did the Infantry. Everyone’s units were doing well. Donna, in particular, was enjoying working with her own small platoon. Each of them brought something different to the table, and Donna was getting to know each one of their different personalities, even when they all moved and acted the same: 

Corporal Cliff Calley-the highest-ranked member of the platoon; always a go-getter and asking what else he could do. 

Corporal Mike Casper-took his job and his rank seriously, but had a sarcastic streak in him. 

Specialist Gina Toscano-one of only two women in the platoon, she was determined to prove herself: a quiet, serious young woman. 

Private First Class Wesley Davis-a prankster at heart, but got the job done. 

Private First Class Molly O’Connor-the only other woman on the platoon, very down-to-earth, sensitive personality. 

Private First Class Curtis Carruthers-a quiet, serious expert on weapons manufacturing. 

Private Ned Carlson-the greenest member of the platoon, and acted like it. 

Specialist Lester Williams-a tough guy with a big heart, working his way through the Army to pay for college. 

Private Ed Smith-Larry’s best friend; serious, but could take a joke. 

Private Larry Duffy-Ed’s best friend; playful, but aimed to please. 

That was Donna’s platoon. Monday through Friday, 9 to 4, they all worked together. Donna put them through training drills nearly every day, and so far, the training was paying off. 

“Okay, hold your fire!” Donna yelled at the peak of a training session. “What is it we always need to watch for, Toscano?” 

“Signs that the enemy is approaching, ma’am!” Specialist Toscano replied. 

“Adjust your weapon, Carlson! And what signs are those, Casper?” Although she knew the platoon hated it, she often put them on the spot during training drills. It was knowledge they would have to know if they ever went overseas. 

“Unfamiliar vehicles and artillery, ma’am!” Corporal Casper responded with as much fervor as Specialist Toscano had. 

“That’s right.” Donna stood back to allow her platoon to work. “Fire at ready!” 

They worked steadily for the next hour. Finally, Donna said, “FALL IN!” 

The soldiers immediately fell into formation. 

“Well done today.” Donna told them, giving a curt nod of approval. “If we ever deploy to Afghanistan, you’ll be ready. Corporal Calley, lead the platoon back to the barracks. Dismissed!” 

The platoon marched back to the barracks. Later that afternoon, Donna was in her room, looking over her own training notes when there was a tap on her door. She looked up to find PFC Molly O’Connor. 

“O’Connor.” She addressed the young soldier. “May I help you with something?” 

“Lieutenant Moss, um…” It was clear that she was nervous about something. “Earlier, when you said we were ready to go to Afghanistan if they sent us...well, I guess I was wondering just how likely that is.” 

“You mean being deployed?” Donna carefully asked. O’Connor nodded. 

“Well, it’s looking like the US is pulling out of Afghanistan, but you didn’t hear that from me.” 

“Yes, ma’am. Do you ever worry about going overseas?” 

Donna paused. She knew she would have to phrase her answer very carefully to avoid frightening the young woman. However, she also knew it might help her to know that others felt the same way. 

“Sometimes.” she finally admitted. “I think that it’s a worry in the back of every soldier’s mind. Not coming home in one piece, or not coming home at all.” Memories of Ellie flooded her consciousness. “But you know what I’ve discovered?” O’Connor nodded for her to continue. 

“You can’t allow those fears to overpower your thinking. You have to push them to the back of your mind and focus on the task at hand. Because, honestly, if every soldier let their fear hold them back, we wouldn’t have an Army.” She smiled softly before continuing. “Go back out there and enjoy your time with your friends, and don’t let yourself be scared. Just focus on why you’re here, all right?” 

O’Connor nodded once. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

“You’re welcome. And listen, when we’re off duty, if you ever need to talk, my door’s always open. I know the Army can be a scary place at first.” 

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.” With that, O’Connor disappeared down the hall. Donna watched her leave and realized that she could potentially mentor these young men and women. All she had to do was listen. From that day forward, she always made a point of going down to the Recreation area after work hours and talking to the enlisted soldiers. While she would never be one of them, she made herself available to listen to their thoughts, their fears, and their joys. 

Of course, there was one enlisted soldier she was seeing a lot of that wasn’t in her platoon: Staff Sergeant Josh Lyman. On base, they were Lieutenant Moss and Staff Sergeant Lyman to each other. But off base, they were just Josh and Donna, two people trying to make their relationship work. They would meet for dinner at least once a week, an outing that usually ended in Donna going back to Josh’s apartment. Donna would usually unentangle herself from Josh at around 1am and head back to the barracks. Captain Hooper would raise her eyebrows at her as she snuck in, but there wasn’t really anything she could do. Donna was a twenty-something woman, and she couldn’t very well cite her for being out after hours when their time was their own. 

… 

Josh, meanwhile, was enjoying his time with Donna, but was starting to wonder whether or not this would really work out in the long run. After all, she was still an officer and still technically outranked him. Besides, there was still the small matter of them being in the Army. What would stop the Army from transferring her-or him, for that matter-elsewhere. How would they maintain a relationship if they were separated by hundreds of miles? Josh needed advice-and there was one person he could think of to turn to. 

On a Sunday, his day off, he started up his Buick and drove down to the Pentagon in Arlington, just a ten-minute drive from Washington DC. He headed up to the building he was looking for and quickly asked directions to the office he wanted. 

As he entered the outer office, he found a secretary typing at the desk. “I’m here to see General McGarry.” he said in his most polite voice. 

The woman looked up. “Do you have an appointment?” 

“Um...no. But, look, just tell the General Josh Lyman’s here to see him. I guarantee you he’ll let me back.” 

“Josh!” General McGarry cried as he stepped through the door to his office. “It’s all right, Mrs. Landingham.” he told the older woman. “He’s the son of an old friend. He can come back.” 

Mrs. Landingham sighed. “You really must tell me these things, General.” 

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t know he was coming.” General McGarry volleyed back. Mrs. Landingham sighed, but buzzed Josh through anyway. 

“Don’t mind Mrs. Landingham.” he told Josh as they stepped into his office. “She’s been working for me for years, and we like to banter.” He looked Josh up and down. “So, it took three years for you to make good on your promise to come see me after your father died.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that, sir. But you know what the Army’s like.” 

“Yes, I do.” Leo said, nodding sagely. “So, have you come on business or pleasure?” 

“Actually, sir, I came to ask for advice.” 

“Ah, one of my specialties.” he quipped dryly. 

“Personal advice. From a professional angle.” 

“That’s an odd combination.” 

Josh took a breath. “You remember Donna? From New Hampshire?” 

Leo was quiet for a second. Then he said, “One of Jed’s old students from West Point?” 

“Yeah, the blonde.” 

“I met her. She was pretty torn up over Ellie being KIA. Sweet girl.” 

“Well, I’m kind of in love with her.” 

Leo just stared at him. “Are you an idiot? Or are you just plain stupid?” 

Josh was taken aback. “What do you mean?” 

“Do you know how much trouble you can get into for even looking at a superior wrong? And who knows what it’ll do to her career? Boy, if I wasn’t in uniform, I would take you out the back of this building and whack you with a two-by-four!” 

“Leo, just hypothetically, if I had feelings for her, what should I do?” 

“Hypothetically, I would leave it alone. As a General in the United States Army, I cannot condone a relationship between an officer and an enlisted, you know that.” 

“And as my father’s old friend?” 

“As an old friend of your father’s?” 

Josh nodded for him to continue. 

“I would give you simple advice. Follow your heart, Josh. ‘Gather ye rosebuds while you may’. You ever heard that before?” 

“I can’t say I have, General.” 

“It means you should take advantage of whatever time you have while you’re still young-well, relatively young. If you love her, and you really care about her, maybe you should consider choosing.” 

“Choosing?” 

“Yeah, her or the Army. Tell me, Josh, you’ve been in the Army 16 years. Are you honestly telling me you’re gonna go much longer?” 

Josh sat back. If he left the Army, he could be with Donna and not have to worry about being separated from her. He could just go wherever she went. 

“Well, that’s certainly something to think about.” Josh told him. 

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Landingham entered. “Pardon me, General, but your 4:00 appointment’s here.” she said, emphasizing the word appointment and directing it towards Josh. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Landingham.” She nodded, then left. 

General McGarry stood, and Josh stood too. 

“I guess I should go.” Josh said. He headed for the door. 

“Josh?” He turned around. 

“Did anything happen between the two of you?” 

Josh shrugged, a non-committal response. He wasn’t about to give General McGarry ammunition. 

“Because if it did, you know I would be obligated to report it to the Army JAG Corps.” 

Josh nodded in understanding. “Nothing’s really happened.” 

“Gather ye rosebuds, Josh. Think about what your priorities are.” 

“Thank you, General.” Josh replied. He saluted him, then left. 

… 

The next week, Donna and Carol were hanging out in the common room, writing letters home when CJ entered, followed in short order by Colonel Santos. The two immediately stood and snapped to attention. 

“Colonel Santos, sir.” Donna greeted him. 

“At ease.” The two relaxed. “I have some news for you both. Due to your outstanding work with your platoons here at Fort Belvoir, the Army is pleased to honor you both with promotions to First Lieutenant.” 

Donna didn’t say anything, but inside she was bursting with excitement. Her first promotion!

“You’ll both be honored with a pinning ceremony this weekend here on base. You are welcome to invite anybody you’d like.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Donna and Carol both said. 

“Congratulations on this well-deserved promotion.” Colonel Santos nodded to them both before leaving the room. 

“Congrats, Lieutenants.” Major Cregg said, smiling briefly before following Colonel Santos out. 

Donna waited until Major Cregg was out of earshot, then squealed before wrapping Carol up into a hug. “We’re promoted!” 

“You bet we are! I bet I could get my parents to come up for the pinning ceremony. How about you?” 

“I don’t know who I’m going to get for my insignia pinning.” Donna said truthfully. She thought she might be able to get her parents to fly out for the weekend, but that wasn’t a guarantee. Suddenly, she had an idea. An incredibly risky idea, but an idea nonetheless. 

Fifteen minutes later, Josh was opening the door at his apartment. 

“Donna?” he asked, opening the door wider. “Did I miss something? Do we have a date?” 

“No, I just have some news. Can I come in?” 

“Sure.” he said, beckoning her in. “I’m glad to see you.” 

“Thank you. Guess what?” 

“What?” 

“I’m now a First Lieutenant?” 

Josh grinned widely and hugged her. “Way to go, Donna! Your first promotion! When’s the pinning?” 

“This weekend. Josh?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I have a somewhat awkward question to ask, and I completely understand if you won’t do it.” 

“What is it?” 

“Would you do me the honor of pinning on my first badge?” 

Josh was flabbergasted. He would be honored, but would it be appropriate? Then he heard Leo’s voice in his head: Gather ye rosebuds, Josh. He took a deep breath. 

“The honor would be all mine.” he told Donna. 

… 

That weekend, Donna, Carol, and Charlie were sworn in as First Lieutenants of the United States Army. There was a brief ceremony, then the pinning of the insignias. Officer Bartlet had come down to pin Charlie, and Charlie was grinning broadly. Carol smiled proudly as her parents pinned hers. And Donna smiled softly as Josh approached her. He sure looked handsome in his dress uniform. 

“Congratulations.” he said softly as he pinned the First Lieutenant insignia onto her uniform. Donna beamed. This had definitely been a good idea. 

A/N: Please leave a review, let me know what you think!


	9. Recovery and Discovery

Chapter 9: Recovery and Discovery 

It was a bright sunny day on a weekend in June, just two weeks after Donna’s pinning ceremony. Josh and Donna hadn’t seen each other since, but for different reasons then they led the other to believe. Both were working hard at their jobs, but were also skillfully avoiding the question of where their relationship was going. Both knew they had made an incredibly risky public move at the pinning ceremony. With Donna’s new promotion, it was even more risky now. So, they kept their distance. 

That didn’t stop them from communicating, however. At least twice a week, at a time when Josh knew Sam would be out for the evening, and Donna knew that no one from the barracks would bother her, they would call one another. It was a time when they could just be together, just the two of them and the cell phone lines. 

But after two weeks apart, Josh had realized that he missed Donna. So, when he got the invitation to Colonel Toby Ziegler’s retirement ceremony, he accepted. Not only did he want to watch his old friend end his service after 24 years in the Army, but he also knew Donna would be there. Leo’s advice still permeated his brain: take a flying leap while he was still young; but remember the boundaries set in place by the Army. As he and Sam drove to the retirement ceremony that Sunday, he was conscious of the advice, and yet was still prepared to behave professionally. 

They arrived at Fort Myer at about 9:45 am, shortly before the ceremony was supposed to begin. Josh could immediately see Donna sitting next to Charlie and Carol, all in their dress uniforms. They were sitting next to CJ and Will, so Josh knew he couldn’t do anything right away. 

CJ turned slightly, noticing them. “Seaborn, Lyman! Get over here!” Josh and Sam approached the group. 

“Hey, everyone.” Josh said as they sat down. 

Will, CJ, Charlie, and Carol all greeted the pair. Donna gave a small smile and a slight wave in return. Josh was about to say something to her, but Donna slightly shook her head. Later, she mouthed. Josh nodded in understanding-no need to blow their secret now, not when today was supposed to be about their friend and his accomplishments. 

Suddenly, Donna was distracted by a voice from above. “Well, well, Donnatella, I figured I would see you here today!” 

“Officer Bartlet!” Donna cried, surprised but very pleased. She and the others stood in the presence of an officer. 

“What brings you all the way from New York, sir?” CJ asked. 

“Well, I may not have taught Colonel Ziegler myself, but I’ve gotten to know him pretty well through all of you. And a man who’s taught you everything he knows? What a better man to honor than that?” He paused as Abbey and Zoey approached. “Plus, I wanted these two to see what a real retirement ceremony looks like.” 

“Jed, you’ll get the retirement ceremony you deserve and not a thing less.” Abbey bantered back. “How are you, dear?” she asked Donna, turning to envelop the younger woman in a warm hug. 

“I’m so glad you came.” Donna told her. “I feel like I haven’t seen you since…” she trailed off, not wanting to think about the last time she saw the Bartlets. 

“Since Ellie’s funeral.” Abbey replied in a bleak tone of voice. 

“How are you guys doing?” Donna asked. “Really?” 

“It’s been hard.” Abbey admitted. “But we’re getting through it.” 

“Abbey?” They turned to Officer Bartlet. “I think it’s high time we took our seats.” 

“Will we see you after?” Donna asked. 

“Of course.” Officer Bartlet told her, lightly squeezing her arm as the Bartlets walked to the back and sat down. 

Zoey, meanwhile, was talking to Charlie and had sat next to him. 

“Hi, Zoey!” Donna greeted. 

“Hey, Donna!” Zoey replied, greeting her with a hug. “How are you?” 

“I’m good! How are you?” 

At this, Zoey sighed. “Getting through.” 

Donna started to realize that the Bartlets were not exactly coping well with Ellie’s death. She made a mental note to ask her later as the ceremony began. 

… 

Toby was not the only Army officer retiring that day, so the ceremony was long. Donna listened intently to the speeches honoring the different officers and wondered if she would have such a storied career to speak of when her stint in the Army was over. She stole a glance over at Josh and wondered if he was thinking the same things. 

Finally, it was Toby’s turn. 

“Colonel Tobias Ziegler has been serving his country for the past 24 years.” Colonel Santos read off the teleprompter. “He graduated from James Madison High School in Brooklyn in 1972, ready to serve his country. But on insistence from his mother, he decided to go to college. He had acceptance letters from NYU, Columbia, West Point, and the Naval Academy. He chose West Point because he wanted to be in the Army. He was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant in 1976, and was immediately shipped overseas to Korea. Ziegler holds the distinction of serving in every major American conflict since the mid-1970s. He was part of the team that unsuccessfully invaded Iran during the Iranian hostage crisis. He was part of the successful Operation Just Cause in Panama. And then, he deployed as a Lieutenant Colonel to the Persian Gulf to participate in Operation Desert Storm. For his work organizing the missions of his unit to assist in American military action in Kuwait, he was awarded the Army Commendation Medal, and received a highly coveted promotion to full Colonel. And for the past several years, he has overseen missions and deployments in Kuwait and Bosnia. Colonel Ziegler has touched many lives over the last 24 years, but none more so than his colleagues. He has given so much of his life in service to this country, and we are proud to honor him as he retires from the United States Army with full military honors.” 

Everyone applauded politely and mightily as Toby stood for recognition. Within seconds, the entire regiment was on their feet. Donna looked at Toby and took in his full dress uniform: His ballpoint cap squarely on his head, the dress blues uniform with his medals and regiment numbers hanging from it, not to mention his colonel insignia on the shoulders. His nameplate was on the left breast pocket, and he stood and faced the crowd, very solemn and very proud. Donna couldn’t help but feel proud of him, even though she had only known him for a couple of years. 

After a performance of “The Stars and Stripes Forever” by a small quorum of the US Army Band, the ceremony was over and everyone got up to congratulate the retirees. CJ reached Toby first. 

“Congrats, Ziegler.” she said, hugging him. 

“Thanks, Cregg.” Ziegler told her. “You could get something like this in a few years.” 

CJ shrugged. “I’ve got a few more years before I think about retirement.” 

Meanwhile, Josh and Donna had noticed one another, but it was decidedly more awkward. 

“Hi.” Josh started. 

“Hi.” Donna replied, wanting to keep the conversation going. 

“How have you been doing?” 

“I’ve been doing great. Just working hard.” 

“That was some ceremony today, wasn’t it?” 

“It certainly was.” Donna and Josh fell into an awkward silence. 

“Listen-” Josh went on. “Call me tonight?” 

Donna smiled softly. Nothing had changed between them after all. “I’d love to.” 

Josh paused. “Is it too soon for me to ask you out to dinner?” 

Donna shook her head. “Better not.” Josh’s heart sunk. 

“But, if you’d like, I can come over for dinner at your apartment sometime next week.” 

Josh smiled. “I’d like that. Why don’t you come next Friday? I think Sam’s going out for the night.” 

“Does he know we’re seeing each other?” 

“Does anyone?” 

Donna shrugged. She didn’t want to incite his wrath by revealing that she’d confided in her best friend. 

“So, does 6:30 work?” Donna asked, eager to get the topic away from the inflammatory. 

“6:30 works great.” Josh replied. 

“I should go congratulate Toby.” Donna said. “So, Friday, 6:30?” 

“You know it.” 

With that, Donna walked over to Toby, who was now surrounded by people, including a red-haired woman she had never seen before. 

“Oh, Moss, this is my ex-wife Andy.” Toby said, introducing the pair. “Andy, this is one of the lieutenants I told you about.” 

Donna stuck out her hand. “Donna Moss.” 

“Andy Wyatt.” said the woman with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet some of the people Toby works with.” 

“I didn’t even know he was married.” Donna admitted. 

“We split about five years ago. I guess you could say I got sick of living the life of a dutiful Army wife.” 

“That and we were having trouble having kids, which just added to everything.” Toby supplied. 

“So, where do you live now?” Donna asked, curious. 

“Maryland.” 

“She’s a lobbyist.” Toby informed Donna. “Getting ready for a Congress run.” 

“Oh, really? Once I’m done in the Army, I’ve been thinking I might want to get into public office.” Donna told Andy. 

“Well, I’ll keep an eye out for you!” Andy replied. “So, you’re a West Point grad?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Andy nodded in understanding. “I-I almost didn’t come today. But then I realized that I helped Toby get to this point, even if our marriage didn’t work out. I figured I owed it to him.” 

“Well, I’m certainly glad you came.” Toby said quietly. 

Donna watched them carefully, and wondered if there was a spark rekindling between them. She was quickly distracted, however, by Zoey and Charlie talking nearby, as she suddenly remembered wanting to pull Zoey aside. 

“If you’ll excuse me, there’s someone I want to talk to. Andy, it was lovely meeting you. Good luck with Congress!” 

“Likewise, and thank you!” 

Donna walked over to Zoey. “How’s it going, guys? Zoey, I haven’t seen you in ages!” 

“All right, I guess. It’s a tough installation, but I manage pretty well. West Point was a pretty good training ground.” 

“I’ll say.” Donna laughed. She looked at Zoey carefully. “How are you really doing?” 

Zoey sighed. “It’s been hard. I miss her like crazy, but I don’t dare open up to my parents. They’re still grieving.” 

“How are your parents?” Donna had seen them bantering playfully, but behind their pleasant facade she had noticed the dark circles under their eyes that hid the painful truth. 

“They barely talk anymore, except at public events. Mom blames Dad for Ellie going into the Army to begin with, she worries about me constantly, and Dad-well, Dad tries to reach out to her, but he’s emotionally shut down too. I just feel like my family’s falling apart.” 

Donna bit her lip, figuring out how to respond. She hadn’t expected the Bartlets to have healed completely from Ellie’s passing, but she was surprised by the fact that they were on the brink of divorce. 

“I’m really sorry to hear that.” Donna told Zoey. 

“I feel like I should talk to them. Just sit them down and say, ‘You’re both hurting. You need to be letting this bring you together, not drive you apart.’” She paused. “Maybe you should talk to them.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes. They know you, they trust you. Maybe they’ll listen to you.” 

“I don’t if I’m comfortable confronting them.” 

“Just...talk to them. Please?” 

Donna took a deep breath. “I’ll try.” 

… 

The next week, when Donna had off on a Friday, she drove up to Peekskill. Knowing she had only four hours before she needed to be back in Virginia for her date with Josh, she knew she had to make it quick. She stood on the Bartlets’ porch, very much cognizant of what had occurred the last time she was there. She brushed the memories out of her head and knocked. 

The door opened after a minute. “Donna!” Abbey cried. “What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in!” 

Donna embraced the woman who had become a second mother to her. 

“How are things at Fort Belvoir?” 

“They’re going well, thanks for asking.” 

“Would you like some tea? I’m just brewing a fresh pot.” 

“I’d love some.” The Bartlets’ antique teapot had always been one of her favorite parts of dinner at the farm. 

Abbey poured her some, then sat down. “So, what brings you out to our neck of the woods?” 

“I just wanted to check on you, see how you were doing.” 

“Oh, well, we’re doing all right. It’s been hard, of course, this last year, but we’re getting through it.” 

Not very well, Donna thought. 

“Things are all right between you and Officer Bartlet?” 

“I mean, something like this always puts strain on a marriage, I suppose.” Donna could tell Abbey was putting up a brave front. She wondered how best to approach the question. 

Luckily, Abbey seemed to read her mind. “Zoey told you things have been difficult?” 

“She didn’t exactly say it.” Donna stammered. “But she may have mentioned you were on the brink of divorce.” 

Abbey nodded sagely. “I had a feeling. It’s true, things have been hard. But Jed simply won’t open up. I try and I try, but it seems like we’re just growing further and further apart.” Her voice trembled slightly. “I miss her, Donna. I miss her every second of every day, and I need his support. But I’m not getting it!” 

Donna reached out and took Abbey’s hand. “Maybe...you should try counseling.” 

Abbey looked deep in thought. “Maybe.” 

“Well, well, what’s all this?” Officer Bartlet said as he walked in in uniform. “Donna, it’s lovely to see you.” 

“You too, sir.” Donna replied. 

“Donna came up to see how we were doing.” Abbey told her husband. 

“Is that so?” he said. 

Donna nodded. “Yes, sir.” She was beginning to sense maybe she shouldn’t be privy to their private conversation. “I should go.” 

“No, stay.” Abbey told her. “Jed, I think we should see a counselor.” 

Officer Bartlet looked taken aback. “Excuse me?” 

“A marriage counselor. Or grief counseling. I think we need to see one to get through this rough patch.” 

“And where did you get that idea?” 

“Well, Donna suggested it after I told her how things were between us.” 

Officer Bartlet sighed. “It’s not as if I haven’t thought about it.” he admitted. “The fact is, Abbey, I try to reach out to you, but you’re stuck in your own fog of grief.” 

“Really? Because I would say the same thing in reverse.” Abbey told him, standing up. “You’ve been in your bubble since Ellie died. And I feel like we’ve gone on autopilot here. We’re not talking!” 

“I talk to you.” 

“Oh, yeah? When was the last time we had a conversation, a real conversation, that didn’t involve work?” 

Officer Bartlet was silent. Then he said, “I guess it’s been a while.” 

“Jed, we need to get past this. This keeping our feelings bottled up, this isn’t healthy. We need to talk this out.” 

“I thought you hated me.” The words were quiet, but they stung. 

“Hated you?”  
“For getting our girls to join the military.” 

“Oh, please. That was all their own decision. Especially Ellie. You really think things would’ve been any different with you influencing them?” She looked into Jed’s eyes, grabbing his hand. “I love you. And, yes, maybe I was a little angry at first, but now, we need this to bring us closer together, not further apart. We need to grieve, and we need to get past this.” 

Donna watched, backed into a corner of the kitchen to give them space, as the two embraced. Then, as they pulled apart, Officer Bartlet said, “I’ll call around tomorrow and see if there’s a good grief counselor near here.” 

“Good.” Then Abbey turned to Donna and took her hand. “Thank you, Donna, for bringing us back together.” 

Donna smirked a little. “All I did was ask how you were doing. I better get back.” 

“Won’t you stay for dinner?” 

“Actually, I have a date.” 

… 

Josh had outdone himself, Donna decided as she walked into his apartment that evening. There was a candlelight dinner for two set up on the table. After Donna had gushed over the dinner for a while, they started talking about anything and everything. Donna told him about how she had saved the Bartlets’ marriage, and he talked about his plans for visiting his mother as soon as he had some time off. 

“You know, you could come with me. I’m sure my mom would love to meet you.” Josh was saying. 

“Are you sure?” Donna said incredulously. “Are we at the ‘meet the parents’ part of this relationship yet?” 

“Why not? I met yours.” 

“Well, that’s true, but-” 

“Look, you don’t have to decide right now. I just thought it was a nice idea.” 

“It is.” Donna told him. “I’d love to meet your mom. I just wanted to make sure it was the right thing first.” 

Josh reached for her hand. “Don’t worry, it is. My mom’s gonna love you.” 

Donna smiled. “Okay, then.” She looked at her watch. “I hate to break this up, but I should probably go.” 

“Donna, wait.” Josh said. She turned around. “Stay here tonight.” 

“Josh, I don’t know...this is a big step. Once we take it, there's no going back.” 

“I know.” Josh said simply. “But I know I love you. And Sam won’t be home until tomorrow. So...please?” 

Donna took a breath. She wanted to be with Josh. So, even though she knew she might regret this later, she nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll stay here.” 

… 

As Donna woke up the next morning, she felt more content than she had in a long time. Especially when she caught a glimpse of Josh sleeping next to her. The first time, it had been pure regret. Now it was pure bliss. 

Josh woke up and propped himself on his elbow, caressing her hair with his free hand. 

“Good morning.” he told Donna. 

“It is now.” Donna replied sweetly. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sam entered. “Josh, sorry to wake you, but we need to get to-Oh, my God!” Sam yelped as he registered what he was seeing. “Donna?” 

“Hi, Sam.” she said. The look on her face said it all. 

“Look, man, before you say anything-” Josh started. 

“I can’t believe you two!” Sam exclaimed. “This is so far beyond the code of ethics, I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Look, we’re not just messing around, OK? I’m-I’m in love with her.” Josh told him. 

“And I’m in love with him.” 

Sam sighed. “Look, I sympathize with you. Really, I do. But I cannot, in good conscience, not report this. You get that, right?” 

Josh and Donna both nodded slowly. They knew this day was coming. 

“Do what you need to do, Sam.” Donna said quietly. Sam nodded, then left, saying, “We need to be on base in 20.” 

Donna looked at Josh, close to tears. 

“Hey.” Josh said, pulling her in for a hug. “ It’s gonna be OK. We’re gonna deal with this.” 

A/N: And now people are finding out! Stay tuned for the consequences of their actions, including a special appearance by one Republican female lawyer! Please leave a review, let me know what you think!


	10. Court-Martial Or Not?

A/N: Here’s chapter 10! It takes place immediately after chapter 9. Please read and review! 

Chapter 10: Court-Martial Or Not? 

The car ride to base was silent. Donna decided, after a brief conversation with Josh, to take her own car to avoid arousing suspicion. Josh, meanwhile, carpooled with Sam, as Sam’s 1991 Ford Mustang was in the shop. It was one of the most awkward silences of Josh and Sam’s two-year friendship. 

After a few minutes, Josh spoke up. “Sam, please don’t do this.” 

Sam was quiet for a moment. Then, he said, “I don’t want to do it. But I feel like I have to do the right thing, you know?” 

“But...Donna, you’ll destroy her credibility, everything she’s worked for.” 

“I know.” Sam said simply. “Maybe I won’t, Josh. Maybe I’ll keep this quiet and pretend it never happened. I don’t know right now.” 

A pit settled into Josh’s stomach. He put his back on the seat as he was driving and wondered how he-and more importantly, Donna-were going to come out of this. What if they were court-martialed? 

For the next 36 hours, he and Donna were on pins and needles, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was difficult for both him and Donna, but they didn’t dare spend any time with one another yet. The last thing they both needed or wanted was for their COs to have any more ammunition or evidence to use against them. But then, something strange happened. Three days went by without a word from CJ or Colonel Santos. If CJ knew, she didn’t say anything privately or publicly. Josh and Donna both began to collectively wonder what was happening here. 

Finally, after five days, Josh asked to talk to Sam alone. He had a feeling he knew what was going on, but he wanted to make absolutely sure. After making sure that no one had followed him, Josh launched into his question. 

“So, it’s been five days and we haven’t heard anything from the guys upstairs. Does this mean...what does this mean?” 

Sam sighed. He looked up, then down. 

“Sam?” Josh asked carefully. 

Finally, Sam broke. “I couldn’t do it, Josh. I couldn’t do it to you, I couldn’t do it to Donna. You two are grown adults, and you should be in a relationship if you want to be in a relationship. It’s not like you’ve done anything inappropriate on base...right?” 

Josh shook his head. 

“Well, then.” Sam replied. “I guess I’m happy for you guys.” He hugged Josh, then put his arm around Josh as they walked into the Mess. Donna anxiously made eye contact with Josh. Was it over? 

Josh seemed to read her mind, then gave her a discreet thumbs-up. The relief on Donna’s face was palpable. The crisis was averted. 

None of them saw Sergeant Will Bailey, standing stricken in the hall where Josh and Sam had just been standing, processing the information that he had just accidentally learned. 

Will couldn’t believe it. Josh and Donna in an illicit relationship? An officer sleeping with an enlisted? This was bad and wrong on so many levels. And, for the record, he had no idea whether or not they had been inappropriate on base, or in uniform for that matter. Had they crossed lines? 

He stood in a corner as he contemplated what to do. Should he divulge this information-get his comrades in trouble? They would never forgive him if he did. But, then again, if they had been private about it, that would come out in a trial, and then their innocence would be proven. He almost felt like it would be better to get it all out in the open now, rather than let a CO find out about it later. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked to Major Cregg’s office and knocked. 

CJ turned around, obviously working and in professional mode. “Hey, Bailey, what can I do for you?” 

Will swallowed. “Um...Major Cregg, I think there’s something you should know about Staff Sergeant Lyman and Lieutenant Moss…” 

… 

Josh was heading back to his platoon after lunch when he heard someone calling for him. 

“Lyman!” He turned to see Sergeant Mallory O’Brien hurrying towards him. “I just came from Major Cregg’s office, she wants to see you right away.” 

Josh looked at her, confused. “Did she say what it was about?” 

“No, just that it was urgent.” 

Josh nodded as Sergeant O’Brien continued down the hall. He did an about-face and headed towards CJ’s office. The first thing he saw was Colonel Santos, stony-faced, talking to CJ. He had a funny feeling he knew exactly what was going on, but he knew for sure when CJ whirled around her chair and said four words that confirmed it: “Wow, are you stupid!” 

“Um, CJ?” 

“You slept with an officer?” 

“CJ-” 

“You slept with an officer?” 

“All right, Major.” Colonel Santos interrupted, holding out his hand. He turned to Josh, then looked behind him and said, “Lieutenant Moss, come in, please.” 

Donna came in quietly. She knew exactly what was happening the minute she was called into Major Cregg’s office. She saw the strained look on Josh’s face and the furious look on CJ’s, and she knew that she had screwed up. 

“Let me ask you to bear in mind one thing.” Josh started. “Well, two things. One, I didn’t know she was an officer when I met her. And secondly, we’ve done nothing wrong or been inappropriate on base.” 

“And here's a couple of things for you to bear in mind.” CJ shot back. “None of that matters to the Army JAG Corps!” She turned to Donna. “And you! I told you to be careful and not let this get out of hand, didn’t I? It’s funny, I would almost expect Josh to be this stupid, but you?” 

“Major!” Colonel Santos said firmly. “”May I please handle this my own way?” 

“Yes, sir.” CJ said, sinking into her seat. “Apologies, sir.” 

“All right. Let’s all calm down and start from the beginning. When did you two start seeing each other?” 

Josh and Donna were silent. 

“Well?” Colonel Santos asked impatiently. 

“Officially-or unofficially-the last few weeks, a month maybe, sir.” Donna replied quietly. 

“When did you meet?” 

“Right before I transferred to Fort Belvoir, sir.” Donna told him. “We met at a bar.” 

“And you held off for a while before you gave in to any feelings you might have had?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Did you, at any point, have physical relations while in uniform or while on base?” 

“Absolutely not.” Josh said determinedly. “We were careful not to cross the boundaries of our professional relationship.” 

“And yet, you had no trouble doing it in your personal lives?” CJ snapped. 

“Should it matter what we do in our private lives, on our own time?” Josh asked defensively. 

“Not necessarily.” Colonel Santos replied. “However, it still looks bad on a lot of levels. Especially to those who don’t know you all that well.” He hesitated. “I think we need to take this up with JAG.” 

“You mean a court-martial?” Donna asked. That was just what her burgeoning career needed-a black mark on her record. She might not recover from a court-martial. Josh might not recover from a court-martial. 

“Well, there’ll be an investigation first. But, I do think you need to be prepared for the possibility that it could go to trial.” 

Josh and Donna shared a look. “Okay.” Josh said finally. “I think that sounds more than fair.” 

… 

For the next week, everyone in the 29th Infantry group was on pins and needles. Donna and Josh were worried about the investigation and the very real possibility of a court-martial. Charlie, Carol, and Sam were worried about their friends. CJ was still annoyed at both of them for ignoring her, but she couldn’t stay mad for long. After all, they were two, grown consenting adults in a (hopefully) loving relationship. What was wrong with that? And, with luck, the Army JAG Corps would see that too. 

The lawyers from JAG arrived a week after Will had spilled the beans. A blonde woman and a younger man stepped into the main administration building and asked to see Staff Sergeant Joshua Lyman. 

Josh was just arriving for work when the two walked into the Mess and right up to him, following the instructions of a fellow soldier, who pointed him out.  
“Staff Sergeant Lyman?” 

“Yeah?” he said. The first thing he noticed how attractive the woman was, then cursed himself for looking at a woman that wasn’t Donna. He stood up, seeing that the woman was in an officers’ uniform. “How can I help you?” 

She stuck out her hand. “Major Ainsley Hayes, US Army JAG Corps. This is my partner, First Lieutenant Ryan Pierce. We’ll be conducting the investigation into you and First Lieutenant Moss regarding allegations of an inappropriate relationship. Could I talk to you for a few minutes?” 

Josh nodded. “Will you be speaking with Lieutenant Moss as well, or…” 

“Yes. But, if you don’t mind, I’d like to start with you. Then, I can speak with a couple of your colleagues about anything they’ve witnessed. Is that all right?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Josh said, nodding in understanding. They approached a meeting room, and Major Hayes went in, followed by Josh and First Lieutenant Pierce. 

“Now,” Major Hayes began, adjusting the volume on her tape recorder and gesturing to First Lieutenant Pierce to begin taking notes, “I will be here the next two days, interviewing people. Once I have all the information I need, I will take this back to the judge, who will make a determination as to whether a court-martial trial is in order.” 

Josh nodded. “Sounds good, ma’am.” 

“State your name, rank, and length of time in service for the record, please.” 

“Joshua Lyman, Staff Sergeant, US Army. I’ve been in 16 years.” 

“Now, let’s begin in August of 1998, when you and Lieutenant Moss met.” 

“Yes, that’s about when we met.” 

“Where did you two meet?” 

“At a sports bar. Shooters’.” 

“You talked?” 

“Yes. I don’t remember the details, though. It was a long time ago.” 

“But you do remember sleeping with her?” 

“Yes. Rather, I remember her leaving my apartment.” 

“Did she tell you her name or anything about her?” 

“She told me her name, and then briefly mentioned in passing that she was in the Army. I guess her US Army sweatshirt should have given it away.” 

“You said goodbye?” 

“She said it was likely we would never see each other again.” 

“Because she didn’t know you were in the Army, let alone stationed at the same base?” 

“She didn’t ask, and I didn’t say.” 

“And why not?” 

“The truth?” 

“That would be preferable, yes.” 

“Because I was enjoying being a member of the civilian world for a few hours. For once, I was with someone who didn’t know I was in the Army. Plus, after hours, my time was my own. It’s not like I had to report to anyone.” 

“After you discovered that Lieutenant Moss was indeed your superior, did you tell anyone about that night?” 

“Just one person. Sergeant Sam Seaborn, my roommate.” 

“Did he tell anyone else? Anyone I need to talk to?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Okay, let’s move on. So, when did you start seeing each other again? Or let’s be more accurate: when did sleeping together become a full-blown romantic relationship?” 

“In May. We were out of town at a funeral, emotions were high, and well, I know this is going to sound cliche, but one thing led to another.” 

“Were you protective of your relationship?” 

“Yes.”

“Who else knew?” 

“No one except our parents and a couple of close friends.” 

“Who all kept it to themselves?” 

“Yes.” 

“Just a couple more questions. In this relationship, have you violated any code of conduct?” 

“No, we haven’t.” 

“Have you ever been sexually active on base property?” 

“No.” 

“Did you ever use your relationship with Lieutenant Moss to secure a promotion or other military operations?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Well, then, that’s all the questions I have for you. Thank you for your time.” 

“Thank you, Major.” 

… 

The rest of the interviews went quickly over the next two days. Donna was next, and gave very similar answers to Josh regarding their relationship. She swore up and down that absolutely nothing inappropriate happened on base, She also admitted to not knowing Josh was in the Army when they first met, which meant that they couldn’t prosecute her for sleeping with a subordinate. Other interviews included CJ, Will, and Carol, who all admitted to knowing at least a little about the relationship, but also said that it was a private relationship that didn’t cross over professionally. 

Sam was last. When he first walked in and Major Hayes introduced herself, he had trouble believing a woman was part of the JAG Corps. He didn’t know why: he had seen A Few Good Men. The second thing he noticed was how attractive she was. He shook it off, but couldn’t help but think, “Watch out, Sam, this one might know something.” 

They shook hands and sat down. 

“I’ve already spoken with both Staff Sergeant Lyman and First Lieutenant Moss, so this will just be a brief interview for me to gather more information about their relationship.” 

Sam nodded, still enamored. “Whatever you want, ma’am.” 

“State your full name, rank, and length of time in service for the record, please.”

“Samuel Norman Seaborn, Sergeant, US Army, 16 years.” 

“All right. Where were you in August 1998?” 

“Stationed at Fort Belvoir, Virginia, and living in a rented apartment with Josh Lyman.” 

“How long have you known Staff Sergeant Lyman?” 

“Since college, before we enlisted.” 

“And where were you on the night that he and Lieutenant Moss met?” 

“I was out.” 

“Out? Out where?” 

“Is it any of your business?” 

“Well, no, but I like to get an accurate picture of my potential witnesses.” 

“I was out on a date.” 

“And what did Staff Sergeant Lyman tell you about the night before?” 

“Just that he met a cute girl at a bar and took her back to the apartment.” 

“Nothing about her being in the Army?” 

“No, ma’am.” 

“Did Josh Lyman tell you about this information when he learned it?” 

“Yes, he did, ma’am.” 

“So, you knew that he had slept with an officer and yet you didn’t report it?” 

“I didn’t think it was necessary. He told me she had broken it off with him, that it would be a one time thing, and that was the end of it.” 

“It never occurred to you that Staff Sergeant Lyman might be seeing Lieutenant Moss on the sly?” 

“No, it didn’t.” Sam paused. “I’m sorry, are you always this abrupt?” 

“I beg your pardon, Sergeant?” 

“I said are you always this blunt?” 

“When I’m trying to get to the bottom of something, yes.” Major Hayes blinked. “Do you always flirt with the women you come across on base?” 

“Only sometimes.” He was beginning to like her more and more. 

“Let’s get back to the questions. When did you learn they were together?” 

“A few days before it came out to Major Cregg and Colonel Santos.” 

“So, you knew, but kept it to yourself.” 

“Yes, I didn’t feel it was my place to interfere in a private relationship.” 

“Because he was your friend.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

She nodded once. “Good man.” She blushed. “Anyone asks, that was off the record.” 

“Understood.” 

“That’s all the questions I have. If I need any more clarifying information, I’ll contact you.” She flicked off the tape recorder, gathered up her things and gestured for First Lieutenant Pierce to follow her, hoping to make a hasty exit. 

Suddenly, Sam said, “Go out with me.” 

She whirled around. “I beg your pardon?” 

“Not now.” He said, quickly backtracking. “But from what I’ve seen today, I would like to get to know you better.” 

“Have you or have you not learned anything from your friend about asking out a superior?” 

“Look, in a year or two, my contract will be up. I’ve been thinking that I might not re-up. So, in a year...can I call you?” 

She hesitated. “Maybe.” she replied. And then, she was gone. 

Sam just watched her leave, and uttered a single word: “Wow.” 

… 

Two weeks later, official letters came for both Josh and Donna. They announced the results of the investigation. It read in part: 

“It is the Army JAG Corps’ decision that, based on interviews and other records, Staff Sergeant Joshua Lyman and First Lieutenant Donnatella Moss did not engage in inappropriate conduct while on base or while performing their duties. As it is not in the Army’s jurisdiction to interfere in private relationships, the investigation will not move forward into trial at this time. We wish Staff Sergeant Lyman and First Lieutenant Moss the best of luck in future endeavors.” 

A/N: And that crisis is over! I hope you liked the way I resolved it, as well as Sam and Ainsley’s banter. Please leave a review, let me know what you think!


	11. The Transfer Orders

Chapter 11: The Transfer Orders 

Donna was sitting in the common room with Carol and Charlie, talking as they did nearly every day. There were other people around, but Donna barely noticed them. That particular day, a hot Thursday in May 2001, Donna was in an introspective mood. She couldn’t believe it had been three years since her graduation from West Point, two years since Ellie Bartlet had given her life for her country, two years since she and Josh had kissed for the first time, and one year since they had been investigated for improper conduct. After the investigation had determined that they were grown adults who could pursue a personal relationship as long as it remained separate from their professional lives, they had blossomed in their relationship. They had dinner together at least three nights a week, often ending up at Josh’s apartment. They talked on the phone nearly every night, with Josh and Donna each swapping stories about their days. They were more in love than ever before, and Donna, for the first time, felt good about their relationship. Josh had even taken the big step of introducing her to his mother while on leave last Christmas. Rachel Lyman had welcomed the young woman with open arms, making it quite clear to both of them that she never anticipated that her son would find someone with whom to share his life. 

Marriage was something that they discussed, but put on the back burner. They knew it was a legal step that they could never dream of taking while they were in the Army. Donna was also dreading the other step she knew was coming-her inevitable PCS (permanent change of station) away from Fort Belvoir. She had been there three years, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before the orders came through. If that happened now, she wondered, what would happen with her and Josh? Would they be forced to break up? 

She was about to find out sooner rather than later. There was a knock on the door of the common room, and everyone stood as CJ entered the room. 

“Major Cregg.” Everyone greeted and snapped to attention. 

“At ease, soldiers.” Major Cregg said, holding out his hands. “I’ve only come to bear news that may be good news, but may also be bad news, depending on how you feel.” 

“What’s the news, ma’am?” Carol replied. 

“I’ve just heard from upstairs. PCS orders will be in everyone’s mailboxes within the hour.” 

“So it’s really happening.” Donna muttered. 

“You’re surprised, Moss?” CJ replied incredulously. “Something you want to share with the class?” 

“No, no.” Donna said, shrugging. “Just took me by surprise, that’s all.” 

“Uh-huh.” CJ nodded skeptically. She stepped closer as everyone else went back to what they were doing. “Listen, I wanted to ask the three of you. I’ve been thinking, why don’t we all meet up at Woody’s tonight? Open up our letters together, shoot some pool, for old time’s sake?” 

Donna grinned. They hadn’t been to Woody’s since before Toby retired. It didn't feel right going there without him, for some strange reason. 

“I’m in.” Donna replied enthusiastically. “What about you guys?” 

“Let’s do it!” Carol agreed. 

“I’m in.” Charlie replied. 

“I’m going to invite Seaborn, Lyman, and Bailey too, if that’s alright with everyone.” 

A small smile played on Donna’s face as she said, “Perfectly all right.” 

CJ raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She had heard much to-do over the last year about Josh and Donna’s evolving relationship. Now she would be able to witness it firsthand. 

… 

The afternoon passed, and soon it was evening. Donna, Carol, and Charlie piled into Donna’s Pontiac and followed the familiar path to Woody’s. They pulled up right on time, and as they hopped out of the car, they were greeted by a welcome sight: Josh and Sam hopping out of Josh’s car. Donna smiled fondly at the car-after all, it had been the car where they had first gotten to really know one another. 

Josh waved at her, then approached. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Donna replied, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips that quickly became deeper. They were only jolted from their kiss by Sam’s call of, “Hey, lovebirds! You coming or what?” 

Donna laughed softly as they broke apart and strolled into the pool hall hand in hand. This time around, there would be no hiding their relationship. 

They all sat around, and Charlie got up. “Okay, I’m buying tonight.” 

“No, you’re not.” Josh said, waving him down. “Sit back down, I’m buying.” 

“How chivalrous of you.” CJ quipped. 

“Um, I’ll have an absolut martini.” Donna told him. The rest ordered in quick succession. As soon as Josh had left, she turned to Carol and said, “You know when the last time I ordered a martini was?” 

“When?” Donna just looked at her. 

Then it clicked. “Shooter’s. The first night you met Josh.” 

“Indeed.” Donna smiled. 

“How nostalgic of you.” Carol replied. 

As soon as the drinks were handed around, silence fell around the table as CJ said, “OK, guys, we all know why we’re here. So, who brought their envelopes?” 

Everyone shifted in their seats and pulled out identical white envelopes. Donna’s hands practically shook. Her entire future in the Army for the next three years laid in print in this envelope. 

“All right, guys.” Sam cut in. “Let’s open them on my count. One...two...three.” 

The group tore open their envelopes and read silently to themselves. Donna ran her finger down the line of the official letter to find the part she was looking for. 

PCS REASSIGNMENT: Fort Hood, Killeen, Texas. 

Well, that was something at least, she thought. She had never even been to Texas, and now she was being PCS’d to one of the biggest Army bases in the country. 

“Okay.” CJ took control of the situation. “Let’s all go one at a time, around the table: base name and location. I’ll start: Fort Buchanan, Puerto Rico.” 

“Puerto Rico.” Charlie commented from next to her. “That’s not a bad place to be stationed.” He read off his sheet. “Fort Wainwright. Fairbanks, Alaska.” He let out a harsh laugh. “At least I won’t ever have to worry about it getting too hot.” 

He masked it off as a joke, but Donna knew that he was in pain. Alaska was hundreds of miles from Missouri, where the love of his life was currently stationed. How on Earth would they be able to live so far apart for another three years? 

Now, she just smiled comfortingly. “It’ll be OK, Charlie.” 

Charlie looked at her with disappointed eyes. “We’ll see about that. But thanks for trying anyway.” 

“Okay.” Will said, taking over from Charlie. “Fort Riley. North Central Kansas.” 

“That’s a good station.” Sam commented. “I have Fort Irwin. Barstow, California.” 

“That’s around where you grew up, right?” Josh said to Sam. 

“Yeah. It’ll be like going home for me. The sand, the surf…” 

“The women.” Josh cut in, causing peals of laughter from around the table. 

Sam blushed. “Yeah, that could be part of it, too.” 

“You ever gonna call that JAG lawyer back?” Josh asked. 

Sam froze. He hadn’t thought of Major Ainsley Hayes since she had come to base, resolving himself to the fact that they wouldn’t work in a relationship unless one or both of them left the service. And it was a sacrifice neither of them were quite ready to make. 

“Someday.” he said, waving his friend off. “Carol?” 

Carol looked at hers. “Also Fort Riley.” 

Will smirked. “Well, how do you like them apples?” 

“Shut up, Bailey. I’m actually glad someone I know will be around.” 

Will sat back, pleased with himself for befriending her. His eyes wandered to Josh and Donna, hands clasped on the other side of the table. They didn’t know he was the one who leaked their relationship, and he sure wasn’t going to be the one to tell them. 

“Okay, Donna.” Carol said, turning to her longtime friend. “What did you get?” 

“Fort Hood. Killeen, Texas.” 

“All right!” Everyone cheered. 

“That’s the biggest Army base around, Moss.” Will said to her. “You’ll do great there.” 

“Et tu, Lyman?” CJ asked with curiosity. 

Unlike everyone else, however, Josh was staring in shock at his PCS order. Sure, he knew there was nothing he could do about it. But now, knowing Donna’s, he was suddenly afraid to tell her, knowing it was destined to alter their relationship. 

“Um…” 

“Josh?” He turned his head to meet Donna’s worried eyes, a hand on his shoulder. “What does it say?” 

“Fort Lewis.” He finally read. “Tacoma, Washington.” 

Donna blinked, stunned. She had anticipated a lot of things, but somehow, being across the country from her boyfriend was not one of them. “Ta-Tacoma?” she stammered. 

“Donna?” Josh asked. “You OK?” 

“I don’t know. I just-I need a few minutes to myself.” She stood up from the table and headed back to the pool tables, ignoring her friends’ calls of concern. 

… 

Thwap! 

Donna sunk the four balls into the pockets without even batting an eyelash. Sometimes, she even impressed herself with how good she had gotten over the years. She felt hot tears escaping her eyes. How on Earth was she going to be without him? 

“Hey.” said a voice from behind her. Donna turned to find Josh a few feet behind her. “I told you if you aimed it, you’d get a cleaner shot.” 

“I told you to leave me be.” Her voice was rough-edged, and Josh could tell she had been crying. 

“Donna, you knew this was coming.” Josh said gently. 

“Yeah. I just didn’t expect it to-to…” 

“To what, sweetheart?” 

The term of endearment that Josh had only used a handful of times during their relationship, and yet made her feel cherished every time she heard it, made her break down in tears.

“Hey, hey.” Josh said as he closed the gap between them, enveloping Donna in a warm and necessary hug. “It’s gonna be OK.” 

“How?” she sobbed against his shoulder. “I prepared myself so much for this moment, Josh. But what I didn’t expect, I didn’t expect it to hurt this much.” 

“Oh, Donna.” Josh said tenderly. He kissed her temple and just held her. “Shh.” he said soothingly. Suddenly, he had made a decision. A decision that would change the trajectory of his life forever. 

He loved this woman. He loved her more than anything else on Earth. And he would never do anything to hurt her. And then he felt General McGarry’s advice calling him back. That there would come a time where he would need to choose between the military and his true love. Because he had an out. 

“I didn’t say anything before,” Josh said, “because we were going to do this big thing and then, frankly, you were too upset for me to even explain.” 

“What?” Donna said, her voice muffled by her tears. 

“I have an out.” 

“What?” The thought was too positive, too unbelievable for her to comprehend.

“My contract’s up this year.” 

“It is?” Donna asked, confused. Then, it hit her. Wait, was he saying…

“I’m not gonna re-up, Donna.” Josh’s voice was hard and determined. “I’m getting out and I’m moving to Killeen with you. If we can’t live together on base, I’ll find an apartment somewhere.” 

Donna was flabbergasted. “Josh, are you sure? I mean, it’s a big decision, and what about your future?” 

“Donna, I’ve been in the Army for 17 years. I’ve accomplished all I can in those 17 years.” He softly cradled her face, his thumb wiping away the tears now streaming down her face. “Donna, you’re my future. If these last three years have taught me anything, it’s that you don’t take what you’ve got for granted. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To me, that’s worth giving up the Army.” 

“You’re sure about this?” Donna asked him skeptically. 

“More sure than I’ve ever been of anything in my life.” Josh said determinedly.   
Donna didn’t say anything, but leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled apart from him, she said, “Josh, I would want nothing more than to have you by my side for the rest of my career.” 

With that, she pulled him in for a kiss. And, in that moment, neither one cared who was watching. 

… 

Two weeks went by far too quickly for Josh, Donna, and the rest of the 29th Infantry crew. The day had come where they were all heading out to their new lives on different army posts. 

“Soldiers.” Colonel Santos said as he saw them all assembled on the tarmac. “I just wanted to say, as I take my well-deserved retirement, what a pleasure it’s been serving with you these past few years.” 

“Likewise, sir.” they all said. As Colonel Santos walked away, they all turned to one another. It was time to say goodbye. 

They all reached out and started to hug one another. 

“You’ll keep in touch, right?” CJ asked Donna as they hugged. 

“Absolutely.” Donna said. “You should come visit us down in Texas.” 

“I might just take you up on that.” CJ replied. 

Finally, Donna faced Carol. It would be her hardest goodbye yet. They hesitated, then hugged tightly. 

“This isn’t goodbye.” Carol told her. “We’ll call, email, do whatever we have to do to stay in touch. And you’re inviting me to your wedding.” 

“What makes you think we’re getting married?” Donna asked, puzzled. 

Carol just smiled, glancing at Josh’s hand brushing against Donna’s back. “Some things you just know.” 

With that, in a hail of hugs and laughter, everyone started to disperse to their cars. Carol and Will hopped into Will’s car to start the trek to Kansas, CJ headed home to pack before her early-morning flight to Puerto Rico, Charlie and Sam drove off to the airport for their flights to Alaska and California, respectively, and finally Josh and Donna hopped into their cars for the flight to Texas. As Donna took one last look around, she reflected on the time she had spent here. It had been the hardest three years of her life, but it was definitely worth it, because she had met Josh. 

She shook her head slightly and turned her key, driving towards the horizon to the next chapter in her life. 

A/N: I could end it right here, but I have a little bit more I want to write. Stay tuned! Let me know what you thought!


	12. The Big News

A/N: Here’s the next chapter! Please read and review! 

Chapter 12: The Big News 

Two years later: May 2003  
Fort Hood, Texas 

Retired soldier Josh Lyman pulled into the Army base of Fort Hood like he did nearly every weekend. He had rented a small apartment near Fort Hood so he could be near Donna. Josh handed over his photo ID and got waved into the single-person housing area on base. He reflected and smiled as he drove along the base, looking around at the home of Donna’s new regiment, the 1st Cavalry Brigade. It wasn’t quite the close friendship she had enjoyed with the people on Fort Belvoir, but she had developed a good rapport with her soldiers. And, she had been promoted: she was now US Army Captain Donnatella Moss. Josh couldn’t be more proud of her, working hard to serve her country every day. 

The September 11 attacks on American soil had shaken her and her unit badly. And then there were the months of sitting around, waiting to hear if Donna would be called up to do a tour in Afghanistan, since the US had indefinitely extended their time there. But the call never came. Her CO explained that it had nothing to do with how fit Donna was for the mission; they simply needed her more back on base, training her unit for the inevitable invasion of Iraq that the President had been promising for some time. And then, two months earlier, the invasion had finally taken place. Donna’s troops were still on the ground in Texas, however, and Josh was secretly grateful. He knew he was being selfish, but he wanted Donna to himself. Especially now that he wanted to take the next step in their relationship. 

He pulled his car into a parking space, strolling up the walk to Donna’s apartment building, a walk he had taken many times. He gleefully climbed the stairs to the second floor and went straight for the third door on the right. Taking a deep breath and making sure his grandmother’s engagement ring (procured from his mother Rachel with a shriek of glee and an “It’s about time!”) was nestled safely in his jacket, he knocked. 

The door swung open, and Donna appeared wearing a flowered cocktail dress that she knew was one of Josh’s favorites. 

“Hi.” she told him, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Ready to go?” Josh asked. 

“Yep. Just let me grab my coat.” Donna replied, reaching for her green Army coat and keys and pulling the door shut behind her in one swift motion. Josh draped an arm around her as she shrugged on her coat and they made their way downstairs. 

They headed to a local diner that was a favorite of Donna’s on post. As they sat down and ordered, they began lightly chatting about life in general.   
Donna was nervous. She knew that what she had to tell Josh might alter their relationship. But at the same time, she knew her work in the Army wasn’t done. The truth was, as her five-year commission came to an end, she had been toying with the idea for months about re-enlisting. She could only hope that Josh would be receptive of the idea. 

“Josh?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I want to talk to you about work.” 

“Everything OK?” Josh asked. He wondered if she was having problems, or if something had happened. 

Donna opened her mouth, and hesitated. “This is-this is hard.” 

“What is it, baby?” 

She swallowed. “I’m thinking about re-enlisting.” 

Josh blinked. Maybe he had misheard her. “What?” 

“I didn’t say anything before, because I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do. But this invasion into Iraq-it’s just about convinced me. I don't want to be done yet, Josh. There’s still so much turmoil in the world, and they need good, qualified officers.” 

“You realize that if you re-enlist, you’re basically asking to be deployed?” The thought of being separated from his girlfriend for a year or more, particularly when he was preparing to take this big step. 

“I know that.” Donna told him. “It’s not that I want to be separated from you, but right now, in this world climate, soldiers are being deployed almost everyday-this is what I feel like I need to do.” She took a breath, then launched into the second part. “But there’s a variable to this equation, Josh, and that’s you.” 

“Me?” Josh repeated, surprised. 

“These past two years, what we’ve had-it’s been the best two years of my life. I love being a soldier, I love what I do, it’s a part of me. But you’re part of me, too. I want to stay in, but Josh, you are more important to me than the Army.” She reached across the table for Josh’s hands, and he took hers. “You gave up your Army career for me two years ago so that I could pursue mine. Now, I’m willing to do the same for you.” 

Josh was taken aback. “Donna-” 

“Hear me out.” Donna said abruptly. “If this isn’t what you want, then I’ll get out of the Army.” 

Josh sat back in contemplation. He didn’t want to put his girlfriend in the position to choose between her career and her love for him. No, he decided. He had decided weeks earlier that if Donna wanted to re-enlist, he would support her all the way.

“Josh?” Donna asked anxiously. 

He sat forward. “Donna, I would never ask you to choose between me and your career. I know how important it is to you. Which is why I’m saying right now that if you want to re-enlist, I will be behind you the whole way. In fact, I was going to wait until later, but I think this is the perfect time.” He pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket, secretly a little glad that this conversation had given him a better segue than, “Pass the salt, and by the way, will you marry me?” 

He slid out of the booth and down on one knee, popping open the box. Donna gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. “What are you doing?” 

“Donna...I don’t know what’s going to happen these next couple of years. But what I do know is that I don’t think I can live another second without you by my side. So, I guess I’m asking now: Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?” 

Donna nodded vigorously. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” 

Josh stood up, swept her up into his arms, and kissed her, oblivious to the cheers that had broken out in the crowded diner. Donna grinned as they broke apart, and he slid the ring on her finger. 

“I love you.” Josh told her. 

“I love you too.” Donna replied. This had not been what she expected that night, but that didn’t mean she was any less thrilled to be connected to Josh Lyman for the rest of her life.

… 

Once they left the restaurant that night, there were phone calls to make to their family and friends. Everyone was beyond thrilled for the couple. Although Donna’s parents were surprised when she told them she was re-enlisting, they ultimately accepted her decision. Josh went with Donna when she filled out the re-enlistment paperwork and officially signed on to five more years in the US Army. Their parents were especially excited for the engagement, and immediately began trying to plan the wedding. Only after two headache-inducing months of wedding planning and a threat from Donna to elope at the nearest City Hall did their parents back down. With both sides working together with Josh and Donna, the wedding began to take shape. An outdoor wedding in October in Killeen was soon set. Josh called and asked Sam to be his best man, and Donna called and asked Carol to be her maid of honor. It would be a wedding on the smaller side, but they were fine with that. They didn’t need a huge wedding with all the pomp and circumstance, just each other. 

Little did they know that something would happen in July of that year that would slam their wedding plans in reverse gear. 

Donna was sitting in the administrative offices at Fort Hood. She had no idea why she was there, just that General Eric Baker wanted a word with her. About what, she couldn’t imagine, but she was prepared for anything. 

“Captain Moss? Will you come in, please?” She stood up in her everyday work uniform and walked into the General’s office, where he was standing to greet her. 

“Please have a seat.” he gestured to the chair opposite his desk after they saluted one another. 

General Baker did not beat around the bush when it came to why she was there. “Captain Moss, we think you’ve been doing outstanding work with your platoon. Those soldiers have been whipped into shape and are ready for anything.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Donna said gratefully, though she was still confused. 

“You’ve been working so hard with them that we think the unit’s ready to go overseas.” 

There it was. The elephant in the room since she had been transferred to Fort Hood was now staring her in the face as a painful reality. She nodded once, acknowledging reception of the information. 

“I would be deploying with the unit?” She knew it was a stupid question to ask, but she had to. 

“Yes. I assumed you knew that was a given. You’ve done marvelous work with the troops out here, we want to see that continue in combat.” 

“Yes, sir, of course. I just wanted to be sure.” 

“You’ll be receiving a packet of information this afternoon regarding duration and completion of the mission. Your platoon will be receiving their orders at about the same time.” 

“When can we expect to move out?” 

“Two weeks.” 

The news hit her in the gut. Two weeks. She had two weeks to prepare for the possibility that she could be separated from Josh for anywhere between six months or two years. Once she was dismissed from the meeting, she wandered around base, letting the information sink into her head. She knew she had to tell Josh, but she wanted to wait until she had complete information. 

Two hours later, there was a knock on her apartment door, and an Army messenger delivered the packet. Her hands shook as she opened the information and scanned it. Aside from the classified information of what she would be dealing with and where exactly she was going, she also got the information she needed. Destination: Baghdad, Iraq. Estimated time of deployment: 12-14 months. 

She stood up from her kitchen table, pulled on her coat, and headed out to Josh’s office. She needed to share this news with him before she told anyone else. Josh had been doing well for himself since getting out of the Army. Putting his degree in Public Policy to good use, he had gotten a job at a local political office as a legislator/lobbyist. Donna pulled up to his office and watched him through the picture window for a few moments, knowing she was about to rock his world. 

She stepped through the door to the office, waving to a few of his co-workers as she walked over to his desk. He was hunched over, writing out paperwork. When he looked up, though, he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face. 

“Hey, baby.” he greeted Donna, standing up from his desk to kiss her cheek. “What are you doing here in the middle of the day? I thought you’d be working late?” 

“Actually, can we talk?” Donna asked him, not wanting to have this conversation in the middle of the busy office. 

Josh nodded. “What’s up?” 

She bit her lip. “Not here. Let’s go outside for a few minutes.” 

Confused, he led her outside to one of the benches that lined the park across the street from his office building. He looked at her carefully and noticed that she looked worn out, like she had gotten bad news. 

“Everything OK?” he asked her as they sat down. Deep down, he knew what was likely happening, but he shoved it down because he wasn’t quite ready to deal with the possibility. 

Donna took a deep breath, knowing this would be one of the toughest conversations they had ever had as a couple, but knowing it had to be done. Finally, she spoke. “General Baker told me today that the unit’s ready to deploy.” 

Josh’s expressive face fell. His worst fears had been confirmed. Donna was leaving. 

“How long?” he quietly asked. 

She knew there was no use beating around the bush. “Twelve to fourteen months.” 

“Iraq?” 

“Yeah.” Her voice was shaking. 

Josh shook his head, then ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t believe this.” 

“You knew it was part of the job, Josh.” 

“I did. I just didn’t expect-we’re supposed to get married in October!” 

“I know. I’ll call the venue and see if we can get our money back. I’m sure they have plenty of couples around here who end up having to postpone.” 

“It’s not just that. We lose our deposits or whatever, I don’t care. What I care about is having to wait an entire year to be married to you.” 

“What do you suggest, Josh?” Donna snapped, irritated. “Eloping in the two weeks before I have to leave?” She quieted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bite your head off.” 

“No.” Josh said, slightly interrupting her. “That’s actually not a bad idea.” 

Donna looked up. “Josh…” 

“Think about it. Because of the time constraints, we can do exactly what we wanted in the first place. A small, quiet ceremony in the judge’s chambers.” 

“Josh, when I threatened to elope at City Hall, I was half kidding.” 

“But I’m not.” Josh said, kneeling before her. “We get our parents out here this weekend. We call Sam and Carol and ask them to be witnesses. You said if you had your way, you would wear your dress uniform instead of a white dress, so we’ll do that. We can go out and buy rings tonight. We can write our own vows. So...what do you think?” 

Donna was quiet. In a way, it sounded perfect. Get married without the hassle of a big ceremony and still be married before she goes overseas. But, there was still a lingering question. 

“I just want to make sure we’re not rushing this because you don’t want to be left out of the loop if something happens to me.” 

“That’s part of it.” Josh admitted. “But the bigger truth is, more than anything, I want to be married to you. And I don’t want to wait another year.” 

Donna was quiet, then smiled slowly. “What’s the waiting period on a marriage license in Texas?” 

Josh grinned. He knew he had her. “I don’t know but I’ll find out.” 

“We’ll call everyone tonight?” 

“Absolutely. Let’s do it, Donna. Let’s get married.” 

Donna smiled brightly for the first time since the deployment news. “Let’s get married.” 

A/N: Okay, next chapter’s the wedding, then what Donna’s deployment looks like for the young couple. Please leave a review, let me know what you thought!


	13. Holding Strong

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review! 

Chapter 13: Holding Strong 

Four days after Donna first told Josh about her upcoming deployment, they were sitting in the lobby of City Hall, waiting for their guests to arrive. Josh was wearing a three-piece suit that had been his father’s (at his mother’s insistence), and Donna was wearing her dress uniform. Both looked nervous, but also content. They were more than ready for the day that lay ahead, but were also apprehensive about what lay ahead after this. 

After Josh had suggested to Donna that they marry before she deployed to Iraq with her unit in two weeks’ time, things had moved quickly and come together better and easier than they could’ve imagined. They had gone to get the rings and marriage license that very evening they had decided, and made all the necessary calls. Miraculously, both Sam and Carol could get the weekend off to come serve as their friends’ witnesses, and their parents managed to coordinate flights to Texas. Neither set of parents was willing to miss their only children get married. Also, Daniel and Roberta Moss knew this would be the last chance they had to see their daughter before her year-long deployment. They would’ve met them all at the airport, except everyone had waved them off to relax the morning before their 1:00 wedding. So, there they were, sitting at a bench just inside the courthouse. 

Josh reached for Donna’s hand; it was shaking. “Are you nervous?” he asked her. 

Donna met his eyes. “Maybe a little.” she admitted. 

“About marrying me?” 

“Never.” she said, leaning in for a kiss. 

As they continued to kiss, they heard a familiar voice behind them. “Well, now, there’s a sight to behold!” They broke the kiss and whirled around to find Josh’s mom Rachel approaching them. 

“Hey, Ma.” Josh said, standing up and kissing her on the cheek. Donna did the same before hugging her. 

“I’m so glad you could come.” Donna told her. 

“Me, too.” Rachel agreed. “I’m so glad my son has found someone like you.” 

“Donna!” someone called out. Donna turned to find her parents approaching, and Carol and Sam came in right behind them. She hurried up to her parents and hugged them, and threw her arms around her friends. Josh greeted them next. 

Daniel greeted Josh solemnly. “Josh, a word.”   
They walked off to the side, unbeknownst to Donna, and Daniel started to talk. “Now, Donna’s my only child, and I want to make sure she’ll be well taken care of, especially...over in that place.” 

Daniel had had a hard time adjusting to the idea of his daughter being deployed to a war zone for well over a year. He accepted that it was part of her job and part of her duty as a soldier, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“She’ll be working with good people over there, Mr. Moss.” Josh assured him. “And that’s really all the assurances I can make on that front.” The truth was, Donna being over in Iraq scared him to no end. 

“Now, to the more important question.” Daniel asked Josh. Josh stood up straighter. “You do love her, don’t you?” 

“More than anything, sir.” 

“Then that’s good enough for us. Just take care of her, Josh.” 

“I will, sir. You have my word on that.” 

With that, the pair shook hands and made their way back over to the group. Just then, the door opened to the courtroom. “Lyman-Moss wedding?” the court reporter read out. 

“Right here.” Josh spoke up. He reached for Donna’s hand and led the group towards the door. 

“Hold it!” they all heard. They turned around to find Officer Bartlet and Abbey climbing the stairs. 

“Officer Bartlet!” Donna exclaimed, embracing them both as they approached. “How did you know?” 

“Oh, a little birdie told us.” Officer Bartlet replied amusedly. 

“I called them.” Carol admitted. “I know how much they mean to you, so I thought you might like to have them here.” 

Donna smiled. “I’m so glad you did!” 

“Ahem.” The court reporter cleared her throat. “I hate to interrupt the happy reunion, but we have a lot of business to get to today, so if we could…” 

“Yes, of course!” Josh replied. He took Donna’s hand once again, and led the group into the courtroom.

The ceremony was short, but moving. The guests filed into the courtroom gallery, and Josh joined Donna at the front. The justice of the peace gave a few opening remarks, then invited Josh and Donna to declare their vows. 

Josh went first. “Donna, you are without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to me. There was a time in my life where I thought I would just stay in the Army forever-until I met you. You’re such a good person, the way you care about everyone around you, the way you put your country first. I promise to always look out for you, and to love you and cherish you through the rest of our days. You’re my hero, and my best friend, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Josh,” Donna began. “I knew from the first time we kissed that I would love you for the rest of my life. Your spirit and your dedication inspire me to strive to be a better person, and I will never question your commitment to us. I promise to stand by you always, and to never lose sight of why we fell in love in the first place. I’m so glad I found someone like you, who loves me unconditionally and makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. I promise to spend each day of our lives together making you feel the same way.” 

After the vows were over, they exchanged rings. Donna’s was a white-gold eternity band, made for the military, while Josh’s was a simple gold band. Then, the justice said a few final words and pronounced them husband and wife. Then, they kissed to applause from their family and friends. 

After the ceremony, they decided to go out to eat with their family and friends to celebrate their marriage. And although they didn’t have a traditional marriage celebration, or time for a honeymoon for that matter, it was the most beautiful, heartfelt wedding they ever could have had. 

… 

And then ten days later, it was D-Day. Deployment Day. Donna needed to be at the airfield in three hours, and Josh was determined to spend as much time with her as possible. After an early morning shower, they ate breakfast together at their new on-base apartment. They had pushed to get the housing office to approve transfer to married housing before Donna’s deployment. Now, they were settled in a new place, and just in time. 

After breakfast, they cuddled up together on the couch for an hour, just enjoying each other’s company. All too soon, Donna glanced at her watch. 

“It’s time, Josh.” she said quietly, pulling out of Josh’s embrace to stand up. 

Josh stood up with her. “Do you want me to help you carry your bag to the car?” 

“That would be nice.” Donna replied. Josh smiled sadly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb before kissing her softly. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Josh said. He swung her Army bag over his shoulder and led the way out of their apartment. 

The drive to the airfield hangar where the soldiers would depart was too short for Josh’s liking. They got out of the car and Donna immediately went to check in. She was back in a few minutes. Neither one really knew what to say, so they stood in silence for a few minutes. 

Finally, the soldiers were starting to line up for formation, and Josh kissed Donna in a way he had never kissed her before-as if he was giving her strength, and giving her all his love. 

“I love you, more than anything.” he told her. “Just...come back to me.” 

Donna nodded, her eyes filling with tears. “I love you so much, Josh.” 

They kissed one more time, then she said, “I-I have to go.” 

Too overcome with emotion to say anything else, he blew her a kiss as she walked away, still looking at him. She blew him one back, then turned to join her fellow soldiers as they boarded the aircraft to Iraq. 

… 

The next month was the longest month of Josh’s life. He hadn’t heard from his wife since the day she left, and while he understood that was the norm for the Army, he still missed her like crazy. Slowly, the days ticked by, and he began to develop some semblance of a routine. Breakfast, work, dinner, sleep. Sometimes he would find himself eating dinner at work while finishing something at his desk. He was slipping into old workaholic habits he hadn’t had since before he met Donna. One day, the phone rang at his desk. After a couple rings, he picked up. 

“Hello?” 

“Joshua?” 

Rachel Lyman’s voice snapped him to attention. “Mom? Is everything OK?” 

“Yes, everything’s fine. It’s 7:30. Why are you still at work?” 

“Just have a lot to do.” Josh replied, hoping to shrug his mom off with an excuse. 

“A lot of work to do, or nothing for you at home?” Rachel asked knowingly. The silence on her son’s end of the phone helped her know she had hit the nail on the head. 

“I miss her, Ma.” Josh said. “I miss her every day, and not being able to hear from her is so hard. I go home, and it’s just full of reminders of her.” 

“Oh, Joshua.” Rachel sighed. She hated to hear her son hurting, even more since she knew exactly what he was going through. She had spent many lonely nights missing her husband Noah during his tours in Vietnam with the National Guard. True, she had had Joanie and Josh to keep her company, but it was still difficult. 

“How do I get used to this?” Josh asked her. He knew she had experience as a military spouse. Maybe she could help him. 

“I’m not going to lie to you, Joshua. It’s difficult, especially for a newlywed like you. I don’t think it’s something you ever get used to. You just have to keep moving. But I know that throwing yourself into work isn’t healthy either.” 

“What do you suggest I do, Mom? Join a support group?” Josh asked dryly. 

“That’s actually not a bad idea. There has to be people on base who know what you’re going through. You should reach out. Go join a recreational club or something. Get a life!” 

Josh let out a small chuckle. His mom was right, as usual. He wasn’t doing himself any favors by working himself to exhaustion, and keeping himself busy wasn’t an admittedly terrible idea. 

“I’ll try.” 

“That’s all I ask, Joshua.” There was a pause. “So, you haven’t heard from Donna?” 

“Not one word since she left.” 

“Don’t read too much into it. I used to go weeks without hearing from your father.” 

“That was different. That was before technology.” 

“Joshua. You have to believe that she’s just fine.” 

“How do I do that?” 

“You just have to have faith.” 

“I guess so. Thanks for calling, Mom. I really needed to talk to you tonight.” 

“Anytime, dear. Goodnight.” 

“Night.” 

… 

Josh did learn to adjust. He didn’t join a support group, but he did make an effort to talk to some of the other spouses on base. While most of the spouses on the base were women, there were a couple of men that he was able to connect with. One of them was a man named Todd Gardner. His wife Amy had been in for six years, and they had been married for ten, marrying right out of high school. She had attended college, then gone straight into the military, always a pet dream of hers. While in college, she and Todd had had their only son Jordan. Now, Todd was working two jobs and trying to be a single father. The good news was that Amy was getting out after her current deployment. Josh couldn’t relate to everything that Todd was going through, but he related to missing his wife. The two became close, often spending time socializing with one another and Josh being another parental figure to Jordan. Just spending time with the ten-year old, Josh looked forward to the day when he and Donna would have their own children. 

Speaking of Donna, he began to get letters from her after she had been gone nearly a month. They were short, but sweet, and always ended by telling him how much she loved him. He would write back with just as much emotion and love in his heart. 

And then there were the times where communication was more than just letters. One day, Josh was at work, about to leave for a meeting when his phone rang. He was halfway out the door when it rang, so he yelled for someone to pick it up and take a message. 

“Hey, Lyman, phone’s for you.” one of his co-workers said. 

“Take a message.” Josh said. He didn’t want to be late. 

“I think you might want to take this.” the woman said, holding the phone out to him. 

His heart pounded in his throat. What could it be? The possibilities running through his head, he took the phone and said, “Hello?” 

The voice on the other end was unmistakable. “Josh?” 

Josh felt a grin break out on his face. “Donna? Hey, baby!” The staff, remembering that his wife was stationed in Iraq, quietly shuffled out to give Josh time to talk to her. Josh sat back down. “It’s so good to hear your voice!” 

“Not half as good as it is to hear yours.” Donna replied. 

“How are you?” Josh asked. 

“Right now, or just in general?” 

“Just in general.” 

“I’m hanging in. We knew this was gonna be a hard mission when we got into it, and we’re out there fighting every day.” 

“You’re holding up alright?” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” There was a pause. “How about you?” 

“I’m trying to keep busy.” 

“By working all the time, I bet.” 

“How did you-” 

“Because I know you, Joshua. You’re working all the time to keep from missing me, aren’t you?” 

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I, sweetheart? Not even from five thousand miles away.” 

“Nope.” He could hear the smirk in her voice even over the phone line. 

“It’s not like I’ve only been working.” he told her. “I’ve found other people to talk to.” 

“Good. I knew you were worried about that.” 

Josh let out a contented sigh. He wished he could be on the phone line with her forever. “Donna, I…” 

“Josh, you don’t have to say anything. I miss you, too. Everyday, every second that I can’t be with you.” 

“When will I hear from you again?” 

“I have no idea.” There was a pause. “I just had some free time, and I knew I had to talk to you, just to hear your voice remind me that I’m doing a good thing here.” 

“You’re doing a good thing.” Josh reassured her. “Defending our country from the enemy? That’s just about the most noble thing you can do with your life, and I couldn’t be more proud of you for it.” 

“Thanks, babe. I think I needed to hear that.” She sighed. “I hear formation starting. I guess I should go.” 

“Donna, I love you so, so much. Never forget that, OK?” 

“I love you too, Josh.” 

… 

It was a hot day in Baghdad, Iraq, even in February. Donna had been assigned to do a routine reconnaissance mission with three of her colleagues. She had selected PFC Bram Howard, PFC Nathan Linden, and Corporal Amy Gardner. She had learned through her letters to Josh that Amy’s husband Todd had gone out of his way to welcome Josh to the military spouse fold, and she was beyond grateful. 

They were driving along the long, dirt road to get to their destination. 

“So, what exactly are we looking for, Captain Moss?” PFC Howard asked. 

“Anything in the topographical terrain that we might be able to use to our advantage.” Donna answered. 

“How much further?” 

She looked at her primitive GPS locator. “About 30 minutes out. That’s just a guesstimate, though.” 

“Is it just me, or does it seem hotter than it did yesterday?” Corporal Gardner asked the group. 

“I don’t know,” Donna responded, “but if it makes you feel better, the heat index is supposed to drop down to-” 

BOOM! 

An explosion sent the humvee flying into midair. By the time it landed, two still remained in the vehicle, but the other two-Donna and Corporal Gardner-lay unconscious a hundred feet from the vehicle. The radio crackled, then stopped, then started again. 

“Captain Moss, this is Base Camp. Requesting location, do you read?” 

… 

Josh was working at home that particular Saturday. He was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. He swung it open to find Dottie Baker, wife of General Eric Baker and general receptor of communications from the field. 

“Mrs. Baker.” Josh acknowledged, trying not to let on that he was nervous. “What’s going on?” 

“Josh, maybe you should sit down.” Dottie said, gesturing to their sitting area. Josh sat down slowly. “What’s going on? Is Donna OK?” The possibilities worried him. 

“Josh, Captain Moss and three other soldiers went on a routine reconnaissance mission in a remote part of Baghdad. That was four hours ago, and attempts to contact them on radio have failed.” 

Josh swallowed. “So, what does that mean?” 

Dottie nodded. “It means they’re missing, Josh.” 

A/N: Uh-oh, a cliffhanger! Did Donna survive? Stay tuned! Leave a review if you like this chapter!


	14. The Aftermath

A/N: Hope you enjoy, please read and review! 

Chapter 14: The Aftermath 

An hour had passed since the humvee had struck a landmine and crashed in midair. Donna and Corporal Gardner still lay unconscious outside of the vehicle, while the two PFCs remained inside. Miraculously, both women who had been ejected were still alive, though they were unconscious and severely injured. There was no telling how long they would stay alive. Just then, a second vehicle came driving up. Members of another company came across the destroyed humvee and reacted quickly. 

“Oh, God! Call for medical assistance, we got two down in the road!” As the female soldier knelt down to check for pulses, her shoulders sagged in relief to find two pulses-weak and thready, but pulses nonetheless. “Still alive!” she yelled to her partner, who was checking on PFCs Howard and Linden in the smoldering humvee. 

Her partner jogged over. “The two in the humvee were killed on impact.” 

She nodded briskly. There was no time for feeling anything. “Medical team’s on the way?” 

“Yep. They got ID? Any way to know what unit they’re with?” 

“There’s a name on this uniform-Moss. Maybe call into the radio, see if there’s any soldier by that name.” 

The male soldier nodded, then ran for his radio. “Come in, come in! Humvee hit a landmine. We’ve got two casualties, and two criticals. One by the last name of Moss. Over.” 

General Eric Baker froze at the radio console. At that second, he knew. Those were his soldiers out there. 

“Patterson!” he yelled. “That was our team that got hit. Go out and see what you can do.” Captain Bonnie Patterson nodded and bolted for her own vehicle, hoping to meet the victims at the medical site. General Baker turned back towards the radio. “Those are the soldiers of Bravo company. We sent them out on a reconnaissance mission over four hours ago. Over.” 

“What do you want us to do?” 

“Send them out for treatment, take the casualties to the morgue, let us know how they are, we’ll notify the families. Over.” 

“Roger that.” 

The radio clicked off, and General Baker rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was beyond a doubt the hardest part of his job. He picked up the phone in the communication tent. He knew there was one person he could reach that would get word back to the spouses of the unit that remained at Fort Hood, oblivious to the tragedy that would soon descend upon them. 

“Dot, honey?” 

… 

Four hours after the initial news, Josh was sitting in the airport, waiting to board the next flight to Munich, which would then connect to Landstuhl. He leaned forward, trying to make sense of how his life had flipped upside down in just a few hours. 

After a tense two hours, Josh heard back from Dottie Baker: the humvee had hit a landmine and crashed. There were two known casualties; the other two were critically injured. No one yet knew the identities of the deceased and injured, and wouldn’t for another long while. Finally, after another tense hour, Josh learned the fate of his wife: she was still alive, though it was touch and go. She and Corporal Gardner were being flown to Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, one of the premier overseas medical centers, for further treatment. That was all Dottie knew, or all she was authorized to tell them. The knowledge that his wife was alive was enough to make Josh feel slightly relieved, although he knew from the grim look Dottie gave him that she tried to mask, that things were critical. He could only imagine what it must have been like for his parents to receive that phone call back in 1990, informing them that their son-their only child-had been shot in the chest. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Todd Gardner settling down next to him. If there was anything to be grateful for in this situation, it was that his only friend on base was in the same boat and they could wait out this storm together. 

“How are you holding up, my friend?” Todd asked in his quiet, easygoing way. 

“I’ll feel a lot better when we get on the ground and find out what’s what.” Josh replied. 

“Amen to that.” 

“Does Jordan know anything?” 

“Just that his mother was hurt and that I’m flying out to be with her. Luckily, one of our neighbors whose husband is also deployed volunteered to watch him when she heard what happened. At least he’s old enough now that I don’t have to hide what really happened, you know?” 

Josh nodded. Just then, the PA system blared an announcement in English, then German for the out-of-town tourists: At this time, United Airlines flight 2109 is now boarding at gate A-15. Please have your boarding pass and passport ready. Thank you. 

Josh and Todd stood up with their carry-ons. “Well, let’s get going.” Josh said as they began walking toward the gate. 

… 

Thirteen hours later, they landed in Landstuhl and headed to the baggage claim. They had gotten lucky with a non-stop flight to Munich instead of having to deal with a bunch of stops. They had only had to connect once. Once they had landed, they headed for the baggage claim, where an Army contact was supposed to meet them to bring them to the hospital. As they were grabbing their bags, there was a voice behind them. “Mr. Lyman, Mr. Gardner?” 

“That’s us.” Josh said. 

The younger woman stuck her hand out. “Lieutenant Colonel Webster. I’ll be your contact while you’re here in Germany.” 

“What’s the latest?” Todd asked anxiously. 

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say much. However, I’ve been asked to assure you that the doctors are doing everything they possibly can.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Josh replied. “Will you be taking us to the hospital from here?” 

“Not just yet. Visiting hours are over, but I will take you first thing in the morning.” 

Both men nodded and followed the soldier out, not quite sure what they would hear when they finally reached the hospital. 

At 8:00 am, they arrived at the hospital and were immediately escorted to a private room to wait. Both men were tense, wondering what could possibly be happening. 

“Mr. Gardner?” Both men rose as a female doctor approached. 

“I’m Todd Gardner.” Todd spoke, a bit uneasily. 

“Would you come with me, please?” 

Todd followed the doctor into the hall, and Josh picked up a magazine, not wanting to eavesdrop on a private conversation. Ten minutes later, Todd came walking slowly back into the waiting room, accompanied by Lieutenant Colonel Webster. 

Josh stood up right away. “Todd, what happened, man?” 

Todd’s mournful, bloodshot met his. It was obvious he had been crying. “Amy...um, Amy…” 

“Todd?” Josh’s voice was a whisper, not wanting to hear his response. 

His next words were a hollow whisper: “Amy didn’t make it through the surgery.” 

Josh’s mouth dropped open. Not Todd and Amy. Not now, not when his friends were so close to being through with the Army life entirely. 

“I don’t know what to say, man.” Josh found himself saying. “What-what happened?” 

“She was thrown out of the vehicle.” Lieutenant Colonel Webster supplied as she guided Todd to a chair. “There were multiple internal injuries, and there was too much blood loss. She arrested three separate times before the surgeon made the decision to call it.” 

Josh nodded, his mind blank. How on Earth would he survive if that had been Donna instead of Corporal Gardner? What if it already had? He tried to swallow the bile rising up in his throat and took a seat next to Todd. 

“I’m so sorry.” was all Josh found he could say. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Um...I don’t know. I-I need to call her parents. I want them to hear it from me before they hear it from the casualty notification officers. And Jordan.” Todd looked up mournfully, realizing that he would somehow need to gather the strength and wisdom to tell his ten-year-old son that his mother had been killed in action. 

“If you think someone else should talk to your son…” Lieutenant Colonel Webster started. 

Todd snapped to attention. “No. No, it has to be me. I told him I would call when I had news.” 

“Todd, are you sure?” Josh asked his friend. His mind was spinning, but he tried to put it aside. 

Todd nodded. “I-I need to get to a phone.” 

“Of course, sir.” Lieutenant Colonel Webster said, leading him out of the waiting room. 

“Todd.” Josh called. Todd stopped and turned. 

“If this is the last time we see each other…” Josh trailed off. He knew that with the death of a service member, plans were usually put into place quickly for an off-base move. Todd nodded and stuck out his hand. 

“Thanks for being my battle buddy, man.”   
Josh smiled at the term of endearment used for spouses of deployed military members who became friends. “I could say the same. I’m just sorry it had to end like this.” There was a pause. “Keep in touch, all right? If Jordan ever needs someone to talk to, and his old man just isn’t cutting it..” 

“I’ll send him your way.” Todd assured him. “You do the same, and make sure to let us know how your wife is doing.” 

“I will do that.” Josh replied. They shook hands again, and smiled as Todd headed out. 

Lieutenant Webster smiled sympathetically. “That never gets any easier.” 

Josh nodded. “Do you know if there’s any news on my wife?” 

“Let me just get Mr. Gardner situated, and then I’ll see what I can find out.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

“You know, if we’re going to be together over the next few weeks, we should probably be on a first-name basis.” 

Josh smiled. “Then I’m Josh.” 

“Ginger.” she told him, sticking out her hand. “I’ll be back.” she promised, and walked out. 

Josh resumed his position in the waiting room chair, head in his hands. He wondered how on Earth he was going to tell his wife that she was apparently the only survivor of the explosion. 

… 

Ginger was back twenty minutes later with a middle-aged surgeon. “Josh, this is Colonel Leahy. He operated on your wife.” 

Colonel Leahy stuck his hand out. “You’re the husband of Captain Moss?” 

Josh nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Shall we sit?” The doctor said, gesturing to the chairs. 

Josh swallowed as he sat down. If the doctor was telling him to sit, then God only knew what was about to be shared. 

“First of all, let me reassure you that your wife is in stable condition. There’s no reason to believe that she shouldn’t make a complete recovery.” 

Josh let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank God. What about her injuries?” 

“When your wife came in, she had significant internal and external injuries. Four broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, minor burns on the left side of her body from being so close to the explosion, and a concussion.” 

“But she’ll be okay?” 

“She should recover. But Mr. Lyman…” Colonel Leahy hesitated, as he was unsure how to approach the next part. “Your wife does have one significant injury that we need to discuss.” 

Josh sat up straighter. 

“When your wife was brought in, she had several broken bones in her right leg and a large amount of vascular damage.” 

Josh nodded numbly. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it. 

“We did what we could, but at the end of the day, we weren’t able to save the leg.” 

“You amputated?” 

Colonel Leahy nodded. 

“You-you amputated?!” Josh said, standing up. “Do you know how devastating this is going to be to her? She could be discharged for this!” 

“Yes. But listen for a second. It was either that or let her struggle for months in PT with a badly damaged leg and end up needing to leave the service anyway because she can’t get medical clearance.”

“Besides, amputation may not automatically equal medical discharge.” Ginger spoke up for the first time in a while. “She may not be able to return to combat, but she can still be in the Army. What happens after this is up to her, the doctors, and the Army.” 

Josh sat down, his head spinning. He wanted to see her so badly, to look at her and know she was going to be okay. “When can I see her?” 

“Right now, if you’d like.” Colonel Leahy said, standing up. Josh stood up slowly. “Webster, would you please escort Mr. Lyman to the Intensive Care Unit.”   
“Of course, sir.” Ginger said. Josh followed her out, having no clue what to expect. 

… 

The Intensive Care Unit was quiet, except for persistent beeping and buzzing. Ginger led Josh to a cubicle in the corner, and quietly pulled the curtain aside. Josh swallowed deeply as he laid eyes on his wife for the first time in over six months. 

She was pale, there were cuts and bandages on her face and chest, and her blonde hair, dulled from the hot Middle Eastern sun, was sprawled out over the pillow, but to Josh she had never looked more beautiful. 

His eyes traveled over her as he walked closer. There were tubes connected to nearly every part of her, and she was unconscious still. Then, Josh’s curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly lifted the sheet where her right leg should’ve been. 

His breath caught as a wrapped pile of bloody gauze stared back at him. 

Ginger approached quietly. “It can be a shock the first few times, but you will get used to it. Listen, I’m gonna give you some time with her, and I’ll see you later, all right?” 

Josh nodded in agreement. “Thanks.” 

Ginger quietly excused herself, and Josh pulled up a chair. He reached for Donna’s bandaged hand, being mindful of the tubes and monitors that surrounded her. 

“Hey, it’s me.” he said. “I love you, more than anything. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” 

A/N: Rough chapter, I know, but I wanted to explore this side of military life. Hope you enjoyed, let me what you thought by leaving a review!


	15. The Road To Recovery Begins

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

Chapter 15: The Road to Recovery Begins 

Josh spent all of Donna’s first day post-surgery at her bedside at the military hospital in Landstuhl. Due to the extent of her injuries, doctors had elected to keep Donna sedated throughout most of the day, but Josh didn’t want to leave her. He didn’t want her to wake up scared and have to face the reality of her amputation alone. He wanted to be the one to tell her that her life had unalterably changed. 

“I didn’t want you and Mr. Moss to have to go any longer without hearing anything.” Josh was saying on the phone to a frantic Roberta. He knew that the Army had sent them official notification that Donna had been wounded, and wanted to alleviate their fears. He listened to Donna’s mother, weeping in a combination of shock and relief, tell him that she would be on the next flight to Germany. Josh, in his wisdom, managed to talk her out of it, or at least put it off for a few days. He knew the last thing Donna would need in the coming hours was her mother showing up right as she was trying to absorb the shock. He kept the rest of the conversation brief, then flipped his phone shut. 

Josh sighed, putting his head back and wanting to get a few minutes of sleep. However, his mind did not wish to extend him that courtesy. Like it or not, he realized, his life had changed too. This was his wife that would face this seemingly insurmountable medical challenge, his wife who would have to face whether or not a medical discharge from the Army was the recommended plan. Even if she could stay in the service, he thought, what kind of life would she have? Working behind a desk for the rest of her career? 

And then, of course, there were the practical aspects of her amputation recovery. Living out of a wheelchair or crutches for weeks, maybe months, before her prosthetic would be ready. Would she even want a prosthetic? He assumed she would, but there was no way to know for sure until she woke up. The military housing they lived in would need to be adapted for her. How was he going to afford that? To him, it didn’t matter he would be able to afford it. He just would. 

Josh rolled his head slightly to the side and watched Donna for a few minutes. His hand had been in hers ever since he sat down. “In sickness and in health.” he murmured. “Those were our wedding vows, baby. And I’m going to do whatever I can to hold up my end of the bargain.” 

He traced patterns over her bandaged hand, before letting go to pull out her letters. The letters they had been sending back and forth since the day she was deployed that had been his only connection to her. He pulled one out randomly, and began to read: 

Dear Josh, 

I was so glad to get your letter last week. Somehow reading your words puts me much closer to you. And there are days when I feel like I need to have you close to me. 

I've been thinking lately about our wedding. How beautiful it was, how personal it was to us. It may have taken us a long time to be able to recognize our feelings for what they were, but once we did-well, I wouldn’t take back a second of these last two years. 

Things are getting tougher out here, but I guess that’s par for the course. They wouldn’t have deployed the unit here if they didn’t need us desperately. The days are long and hard, and there are many times when we wonder what will happen day to day. But the thought that keeps me going every day is coming home to you. 

I miss you more than I say. I saw you mentioned in your last letter that your mom invited you down to Florida for Thanksgiving. I think you should go. Even though it won’t be the same without me, at least around your mom you don’t have to act like everything’s fine. She knows what you’re going through better than anyone right now. 

Keep your head up, honey. We’ve got this! Can’t wait to hear from you soon. 

I love you, 

Donna 

Josh was jolted from the letter by a moan coming from the bed. He sat up straight as he felt a light squeeze in his hand and his wife’s face grimacing. He could only imagine the pain and disorientation she must be experiencing. 

“Donna, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Josh said, leaning over the rail to gently stroke her hair. He noted as he did that she was ragingly hot. She thrashed about, clearly in pain. He hit the nurses’ call button multiple times, and a nurse came running in. She pushed a syringe full of something into Donna’s IV, muttering all the time, “Hold on, honey. Just hold on.” After a few seconds, she relaxed and fell back asleep. 

“What just happened?” 

“Sometimes patients, especially soldiers, in extreme pain can be prone to confusion and disorientation. It’s also the beginning of PTSD. Nightmares that develop can jar a patient awake and panic them when there’s a lot of pain.” 

“What was that you just put in her IV?” 

“Dilaudid. It’s a pain medication we often use after surgery. It’ll bring down her post-op fever too. The doctor’s ordered a morphine drip, that should control her pain more in the long run.” She gently patted Donna’s shoulder. “She should be out for the next few hours, until the morphine kicks in.”

Josh nodded. He obviously had quite a lot to learn about life post-amputation. He settled back against his chair and decided to get a couple more hours of sleep. 

He woke up to movement of fingers in his hand. When it happened again, he looked up quickly to find Donna’s blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Hi.” he said quietly, struggling to find the words. “You’re awake.” 

“Josh?” she said, confused. “How long have you been here? How long have I?” 

“I’ve been here almost as long as you. What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“Going out on patrol. I think we were doing re-reconnaissance?” 

“Yeah.” He wasn’t exactly sure how to broach the subject of the explosion and the devastating injuries that came with it. 

“Josh? What happened?” 

“Your humvee hit a landmine, and you were thrown out.” 

Donna blinked and nodded. “My guys?” 

Josh froze. He knew she would ask, but he still had hoped he could ease into the conversation. 

“Donna, um…” 

“They’re gone, aren’t they?” 

He sighed. “Two were killed on impact. Corporal Gardner died in surgery.” 

Donna stared straight ahead, tears filling her eyes. “I can’t believe it.” She leaned back against her pillow, and Josh leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

“What about me?” she said quietly. “How bad off am I?” 

Josh swallowed deeply. He dreaded the next part of their conversation. He decided to start off light. “Um, you have a few broken ribs, a concussion, internal injuries, that sort of thing.” 

“Josh.” 

“Yeah? What’s up, are you in pain?” 

“No. Is there something wrong with my leg?” 

“Your leg?” 

“I can’t really feel it.” 

He took a deep breath. This was it. He would have to tell her. “Sweetheart, there was a lot of damage. They-they couldn’t save your leg. I’m so sorry.” He sat back and waited for her reaction. 

The expression on her face was unreadable. Shock, disbelief, fear, and grief ran over her face like shadows. 

“They amputated my leg?” 

“Donna, they had to.” 

“Do you have any idea what this means?” 

Josh bit his lip and nodded silently. “I talked to one of the officers here. They said your amputation might not automatically equal medical discharge.” 

“But it will. You say that now, but...everyone’s just trying to make me feel better.” 

“Donna-” 

“You know what, Josh?” Her voice had changed; it was sharper. “Could I just be alone for a while? I need to-I need to process this.” 

Josh nodded mutely. “Yeah, of course.” He kissed her on the forehead and walked slowly out of the room. 

… 

The next week passed in a physical and emotional blur. Donna was angered and saddened by the loss of her leg, particularly when she learned she might’ve had a choice in whether or not to amputate. Josh tried to give her as much space as possible, but even he could see it was putting a strain on their marriage. When Donna’s mother arrived 48 hours after her surgery, Donna immediately gravitated towards her. Josh tried not to be wounded by the fact that her mother seemed to be taking over. However, he wanted to learn as much as he needed to about taking care of Donna. 

He learned, with the help of the nurses, how to change her dressings, how to help her with her personal care, and above all to support her emotionally. However, she still seemed distant from him. He wanted to reach out, but knew that she had to process this her own way. 

Meanwhile, Donna was struggling. When she woke up to learn that her leg had been amputated, she had been devastated. Life as she knew it had ended. Would she be able to continue as a soldier, the only life she had ever known? If she just stayed in her own world, and focused on getting out of the hospital, she wouldn’t have to face the reality of what the rest of her life would hold. Not yet. The reason she found herself letting her mom take care of her was because if she let Josh...she’d have to face her demons. All of them. 

There was her emotional recovery too. She had been woken up with nightmares at least three times a night for the better part of the last week. And working all day in PT, as well as being measured for a prosthesis-the one true reminder that her life would never be the same-was beginning to take its toll on her. 

A week after the explosion, Donna was working on her PT exercises. She was actually alone in her room-rare. But her mom had gone to the cafeteria to get some coffee, and she had convinced Josh to go back to the hotel and bring her a change of clothes. She had mainly worn a hospital gown since she entered the hospital, but the doctor had told her she could wear regular clothes if she felt like it. 

She was just finishing transferring from her wheelchair to her bed when there was a knock on her door. 

“Come in.” she said. 

The door opened to reveal an older woman in combat work uniform. “Hey, Moss, how have you been?” 

For the first time since she was told about her leg, her face lit up. “CJ!” She reached for her metal walker and began to awkwardly stand up. 

But CJ waved her back down. “Don’t even bother getting up.” She slid a chair over to her. 

“How did you know where I was?” Donna asked, suddenly self-conscious. 

“I’m a Colonel in the US Army. We hear a lot about conflicts, especially nearby.” She hesitated. “I heard you were the only survivor, so I thought I’d better check in.” 

“Where are you stationed?” Donna asked. 

“I’m in Stuttgart.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry if you came out of your way.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I was worried. Then I talked to Josh, and he said you were taking things kind of badly.” She awkwardly gestured to her leg, or what was left of it. 

“I’m fine.” Donna said, trying to shrug it off. 

But CJ, who’d been dealing with PTSD victims her whole life, knew a PTSD case when she saw one. 

“Are you sure?” she asked carefully. 

Donna nodded. 

CJ got up and sat next to Donna on the bed. She took her hand. “When I was a little girl, my brother Peter was involved in a rocket attack in Vietnam. He suffered, among other injuries, a traumatic brain injury. It was months before he came home and then...he just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t even physical, it was...the way he would jump whenever anyone would surprise him, or the nightmares that would have him screaming half the night, or that he would scream at me if I bothered him too much. My parents tried to get him into treatment programs, but he would just check himself out. But, eventually the mental torture just got to be too much.” 

“No.” Donna whispered. 

“We were all eating breakfast one day-I was seven-when my mother screamed from upstairs. I’ll never forget her scream. I rushed upstairs...and my brother had hung himself in his bedroom. He just couldn’t take it anymore.” 

“Oh, CJ.” Donna said. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I never forgot that day. It still affects me. And whenever I see someone hurting the way he did, I just want to make sure I do everything I can to keep what happened to him from ever happening to vets again.” 

Donna stared at her blankly. Then, she burst into tears. CJ just wrapped her up in his arms. 

“How do I make my peace with this?” she sobbed. “How am I going to live without being a soldier? It’s all I know how to do.” 

“You will.” CJ promised. She pulled back from Donna to look her in the eye. “You are stronger, more determined than anybody I’ve ever known in my life. You will come out of this on the other side.” 

“You really think so?” Donna said, her voice wavering. 

“I know so.” CJ said determinedly. “Now, I do have one homework assignment for you.” 

Donna nodded. “Anything.” 

“Talk to Josh. Don’t keep pushing him away. He loves you so much. I can see it.” 

Donna swallowed and nodded again. She knew she had to reach out to him. She loved him too much to let him go. 

“I’ll try.” 

A/N: Rough chapter, I know, but necessary. I’ll be wrapping up this story in either the next chapter or the one after. Let me know what you thought!


	16. Moving On (Together)

A/N: This is going to be the final chapter! Thank you to all who have read and followed this story. And now without further ado, the conclusion to “And The Army Goes Rolling Along”. Please read and review! 

Chapter 16: Moving On (Together) 

After CJ left her hospital room that day, Donna tossed and turned for a while, thinking about what she had said. Some of the things she told her hit really close to home. The truth was, she had been shutting Josh out, and her PTSD was doing nothing to help matters. She really needed to talk to Josh, and they both needed to begin the healing process. Preferably alone. As much as she loved having her mother there, it was going to be her and Josh for the next part. Little did she know that Landstuhl Regional Medical Center, in their impeccable timing, was about to make that easier than it ever could’ve been. 

That afternoon, her mother and Josh had returned to her room. She had offered Josh a worn smile when he returned, and almost cried when she saw the look of delight in his eyes. She realized he was more than ready for her to reach out to him. 

Donna was laying in bed, watching TV, when Col. Leahy knocked on her door. “Knock, knock. How are we feeling this evening, Captain?” 

“Better.” she answered truthfully. “Tired, but I feel...stronger, somehow. Like I’m better able to cope.” 

“That’s because your other injuries are healing.” he explained. “In fact, aside from the amputation, you’re recovering beautifully.” 

“That’s really good to hear.” Josh said, relieved. 

Then, the doctor smiled. “Would you like some good news?” 

“Please.” Donna replied. 

“How would you like to go home tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow?” Donna was flabbergasted. “That soon?” 

“Well, you’ll go into an inpatient rehab first, but you are strong enough to fly back to Texas.” 

Josh grinned. “That’s great, baby.” 

“That’s wonderful news!” Roberta chimed in. 

“Good.” Donna said halfheartedly. Part of her didn’t feel ready to go home and face the reality of what her new life would look like. 

“I know it seems daunting leaving the cocoon of the military hospital.” Col. Leahy pressed on. “But the truth is, going home really is the next logical step for you.” 

Donna nodded slowly. She knew the doctor was right. As he left, promising to bring by the discharge paperwork the next day, she turned to Josh and Roberta. 

“So, I guess I’m going home.” 

“Isn’t it great news?” Roberta asked her. “Aren’t you excited?” 

“Well...part of me is, and part of me isn’t, I guess.” 

“What do you mean part of you isn’t?” Josh said. 

Donna hesitated. 

“Donna?” Josh was a little concerned. He realized she had some emotions built up inside, and that they needed to have this out sooner rather than later. 

“It’s nothing, it’s just...it’s not that I’m not glad to be leaving Germany, but things are only just beginning.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Donna paused, trying to gather her thoughts. Thankfully, Josh realized that maybe this was a conversation they needed to have without an audience. 

“Roberta, why don’t you head back to the hotel for the night? I’ll call you if anything changes or when we have a time for departure tomorrow.” 

Luckily, Roberta took the hint. “All right, that’s probably a good idea. Good night, you two.” 

“Good night, Mom.” Donna called after her. The second the door had clicked behind Roberta, Josh came over and sat next to her. He took her hand, and for the first time in a week, she didn’t pull away. 

“I’m scared.” Donna finally admitted. She took a shaky breath, and Josh could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He reached over and brushed the tears from her eyes, being careful of the cuts and bruises on her face, and waited for her to elaborate. 

“I’m not ready for this to sink in yet.” Donna continued quietly. “At least in the hospital, there’s so much else going on that I barely have time to think about my leg being gone or about leaving the Army. But, now that I’ll be back in Texas, I’ll have nothing but time to focus on both things. And I’m not ready for that to hit me yet.” 

“Oh, baby.” Josh murmured. He squeezed her hand and leaned over to gently kiss her. It was the first time they had kissed in a week. He moved to sit next to her on the bed; Donna smiled softly and scooted over to make room for him. He put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. 

“What you’re feeling right now, honey, that’s totally normal. It’s okay for you to be scared. Heck, I’m scared. I have no idea how this is going to work out. I don’t know what our lives are going to be like in the future. But you know what?” 

“What?” 

“Every time I start to feel overwhelmed, I just remind myself that we have a future. You survived, Donna. You came back to me, just like you said you would all those months ago in that hangar. I love you so much and I’m ready to get on with our lives. Because as long as we’re together, baby, we can handle anything.” 

Donna nodded, but she still seemed to be contemplating something. Finally, it spilled out: “How do I know you’re not going to be overwhelmed? How do I know you’re not going to leave me?” 

Josh’s mouth dropped open slightly. In some ways, he could see where she may have gotten that idea. But he couldn’t believe she doubted him like that.

“Donna, look at me.” His voice was firm. She turned, her bloodshot eyes meeting his. Suddenly, she saw tears filling his own eyes. 

‘I will never, ever leave you. You’re the most important thing to me, and I will never stop making you think that. When I first saw you here, the first thing I was reminded of were our wedding vows. ‘In sickness and in health.’” 

“This goes so far beyond that, Josh…” 

“In sickness and in health, Donna. That’s what I promised you, and I intend to live up to my end of the bargain.” 

Donna looked up. “You mean that?” 

“More than I’ve ever meant anything in my life.” Josh told her seriously. Donna only had to look into his eyes and see the sincerity of his words.

“I love you.” she told him. 

“I love you too.” Josh replied, pulling her close and kissing her. 

“I’m so sorry.” Donna whispered. 

“For what?” 

“For pushing you away.” 

“Don’t be sorry for that. You needed time to process this, and I just needed to respect that.” 

Donna nodded. She leaned into her husband, and found herself relaxing into his embrace. Josh just sat there and watched her drift off to sleep on his shoulder. He thanked God that she was still alive, and that they were back to talking again. 

… 

The next day, Donna was flown home to Fort Hood on the med-flight. Josh and Roberta flew back with her. Much to their relief, Roberta flew back to Wisconsin after a couple days in spite of her initial hesitation. She was checked into the Carl R. Darnall Army Medical Center, and continued the rehabilitation process that began overseas. At first, she just worked on strengthening her residual limb and learning how to use crutches as an above-knee amputee. Then, her long-awaited prosthetic limb arrived, and what had once been an abstract concept was about to become a reality. 

“Okay, Donna.” Her physical therapist said, scooting back from the parallel bars where Donna now stood. “Just keep both hands on the bars, put one foot in front of the other, and let’s see what happens.” 

Donna nodded and bit her lip in concentration. She had been working with the therapist on gait training for weeks, but this was the first time they would try with the prosthetic. She stared down at the aluminum gadget that would now act as her right leg. The prosthetist said that in a year or so, they could look into getting her a prosthetic limb that looked more life-like, but for now this was what she was stuck with. 

Josh stood just outside the parallel bars, within her sightline. “You got this, baby.” 

With Josh and the therapist’s encouragement, Donna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and took a step. And then she took another, holding onto the parallel bars with a death grip. One foot in front of the other, she kept telling herself. And suddenly, she reached one end. She turned around ever so gently. 

“Be careful turning.” the therapist warned. “It’s not as easy as it looks.” 

Donna turned around, and began to slip, but caught herself by grabbing onto the bars. Josh held his breath until Donna managed to get her bearings, then watched in amazement as she walked the length of the bars to where she had begun. 

“Donna, don’t look now, but you’re walking!” Josh cried out. 

Donna laughed in astonished delight. “I did it.” 

“You certainly did.” The therapist said. “This is only the beginning.” 

After that, Donna got stronger every day. Eventually, she graduated from the parallel bars to a cane, and quickly mastered that. Josh couldn’t believe how much progress she was making in such a short amount of time. And then came the day when Donna was released from the rehabilitation hospital to the apartment she and Josh had moved into right before she deployed. 

Josh held the door open for her as she maneuvered her way inside, carefully treading a path. She knew she had to be careful on unfamiliar terrain in case the prosthetic got caught on something. Josh held his breath slightly until she got to the couch and sat down. 

He dropped down next to her. She smiled and snuggled into him. 

“Welcome home, baby.” Josh said. 

“It’s good to be home.” Donna replied quietly. 

Two days later, Donna was called to the main administrative office. Donna knew this was it. This was where she would find out whether she would stay in-or be asked to leave. Josh offered to go with her, but she told him she needed to do this on her own. Besides, Josh had already missed far too much work. 

Three hours after her meeting was due to begin, Josh was sitting at his desk, hard at work on the language of a local environmental legislation. 

“Hey, babe.” he heard a quiet voice say. Josh looked up to find Donna smiling at him. 

“Hey!” Josh replied, coming around to kiss her. “Why don’t you grab a seat? Your leg must be killing you.” 

“It’s not really, but thanks.” Donna told him, gratefully sliding into the chair in front of the desk. “I have some news to tell you.” 

“What’s up?” Josh asked nonchalantly. He couldn’t tell from Donna’s expression whether the CO on duty had given her good or bad news. 

“He said that he got a good report from the medical board. There’s no reason, medically, why I shouldn’t be able to do my job.” 

“But?” Josh prompted. 

“He asked me if physically, I could hold up on long deployments or on long missions. He’s worried that my prosthetic might not be able to withstand it, which I understand.” 

Josh’s heart sunk. He knew exactly where this was leading, and his heart broke for his wife. “So…” 

“Medical discharge, most likely. It’ll be an honorable discharge, though.” 

Josh didn’t know what to say. “I’m really sorry, baby.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ve accepted it. In fact, I’ve already started looking for another job.” 

“Yeah?” Josh asked, interested. “What are you thinking about?” 

“How does right here sound?” 

“Here?” Josh was surprised, but then again, she had always wanted to work her way up in politics. 

“It’s just a research position, but the personnel office seems to think that with my degree, I can work my way up. And there’s another thing I’ve been thinking about.” 

“That’s awesome! What else are you thinking about?” 

She took a breath. “I think I might want to go to law school, Josh.” 

“Law school?” 

“I really think I could be good at it.” 

Josh’s lips curled into a smile. He stood up, walked over and kissed her forehead. “Donnatella Moss-Lyman, I think you could do whatever you set your mind to. And I’ll support you all the way.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

Donna smiled brightly. Josh’s heart grew light: it was the first real smile he had seen since her leg had been amputated. 

“Oh! And I also have some big news.” 

“What’s that?” 

“You are looking at the latest recipient of the Silver Star conduct medal for my work overseas in Iraq.” 

Josh’s mouth dropped open. After a few seconds in shock, he said, “For real?” 

“For real.” Donna confirmed. 

Josh let out a whoop, and swept Donna up in his arms. He kissed her. 

“I’m so proud of you.” he whispered in her ear. 

… 

Three weeks later, Donna officially signed the paperwork that gave her an honorable medical discharge from the Army. She and Josh had prepared for the move, and bought an apartment in nearby Killeen. That way, they could both still work at the legislative office and further their careers. Donna had also applied and been accepted to Baylor Law School. Both Josh and Donna were ready and prepared for what the next stage of their lives would bring. 

However, there was still one more loose end to tie up. Three days before her formal discharge, on a Sunday afternoon, Donna stood in her dress uniform for the final time to prepare to receive the Silver Star medal. 

General Baker, home from Iraq, gave a speech detailing Donna’s service to her country, and how she had sacrificed her leg for the lives of her fellow soldiers. Donna thought that was stretching things just a little, but she did admit it was a life-altering mission. As the General continued on, she began to look around the room at the people who had come to watch her receive her award. 

Her parents, Daniel and Roberta, who had accepted and embraced their daughter’s calling to fight for their country. 

The Bartlets, newly retired from the Army, who had meant so much to her at West Point. 

Charlie and Zoey, who had left the Army after their contracts were up, married, and were now expecting their first child. 

Her friends from Fort Belvoir: Sam (who had tracked down Ainsley Hayes after his contract was up, as promised: they were now dating), Will, CJ, Toby, and Carol all took up one row. She thought about what they must have given up to be there that day, and she was eternally grateful. 

Finally, she looked at Josh. The man she had fallen in love with so many years earlier, who had fought for her with every fiber of his being. Her best friend, her partner, and the love of her life. 

She was jerked from her thoughts as General Baker read, “It is my great honor to present the Silver Star Medal to Captain Donnatella Moss!” 

Applause broke out in the room as Donna stood, with the help of her cane, and walked on her prosthetic leg towards the General. She saluted him, and stood proudly as General Baker pinned on the medal. 

Donna faced the audience, looking around at her family, and the people she had come to see as family as they all stood and applauded. She was honored and proud to have served her country, and she found that she no longer worried about what would come next. Because whatever hurdles she faced, she had a village to face it with. 

THE END

A/N: Well, that’s a good place to end it! I hope you’ve all enjoyed this story. I know it was a little different, but I wanted to try it. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
